Nation of Spies and Secrets: I Will Not Surrender!
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: Germany meets Xandyr, a shy girl who is serious about becoming a recognized nation, but how can he or anyone else help her if she refuses to tell anyone about herself? Why did she come to him first, and what is up with the red hair extension? OC-centric. Dark moments. Creative criticism more than welcome!
1. Chapter I

**Author' Note:** Micronations are popping up all over the place - why not add one (or several) more that may show up in the next 50 years? Information on any country OCs will be placed in brackets and be labeled as 'OC Notes.'

**Disclaimer:** I am only saying this once: I do not own Hetalia, just the crazy OCs and most of the randomness.

**Warning:** This thing will probably end up writing itself at some point. The possibilities of including slight(?) yaoi, implied(?) pairings, blood, war, France, and random stuff I don't know of yet are likely but uncertain. And I love the plot twist. ;)

_Important~_ No matter how crazy this gets it will end well!

* * *

Chapter I: The Search

[OC Note:

Hello, my official name is the Micropower of Xandyr, but please address me as Xandyr – I am not particularly proud of how I gained the rest of my name. My nation spans across several tiny valleys between France and Switzerland; you could see across it long-ways if the smoke wasn't in the way. No one really notices me, which is somewhat surprising, but this does not bother me because I like what is left of my privacy.

Now though…I must give up isolation and meet the world, but how will they react to me? Who would risk recognizing me as a country when my life is on the line almost every day? I dare not travel too far from home but the reports on France, Switzerland, Italy, and Belgium worry me. My president-Elect and I plan on sending my top agents farther abroad in case there is someone out there that meets Ann's requirements.

Speaking of Ann is still a hard topic for me so I will not say much now. She's the one who dragged me into this whole mess but maybe I should have listened to her. I admit I can be very stubborn when I have made up my mind.]

_-HETALIA-*'

Agent Tergis didn't open his eyes immediately. He knew better than to do so in case he was being watched, so he tried to remember what exactly had happened to him.

And why was his head throbbing? It was making it very hard to think…

…ah, yes, there it was. He had trailed the blond German and the crazy Italian as close to the secluded house as he could without looking conspicuous…taken a picture of the house and sent it to Xandyr…heard someone come up behind him blabbing about 'the awesome me'…

"I know you're awake." Someone growled as if he had better things to do than play babysitter.

Agent Tergis slowly sat up and blinked, trying to focus on the person on the other side of the bars. Not surprisingly, it was the blond he had been following. "All right, you got me. So what do you want?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his prisoner with cold blue eyes. "I vill ask the questions here, not you. Vhat vere you doing following my companion and me?"

"Just research."

"Your 'research' has taken you quite a few places, then. The man I vas vith swore he saw you near his house in Italy."

"Near his house? He – and by he I mean Mr. Veniziano, not Mr. Romano – invited me in to eat pasta with him. He even told me quite a bit about you, Mr. Ludwig." Tergis deadpanned. And the pasta had been delicious.

The expression on the German's face was certainly a sight to see. Boy, the agent loved his job; it gave him an excuse to piss people off.

"Who the hell do you vork for!" If looks could kill the agent would have died a thousand deaths right then.

"I work for Xandyr, but I don't expect you to know who that is just yet." Agent Tergis glared calmly though the bars separating him from the tall blonde who looked ready to tear him apart.

"First I catch you spying on me and now you play mind games! Who is this 'Xandyr'?"

Then 'Mr. Veniziano' himself bounded down the stairs and into the room, clearly upset. (It was hard to tell at first because his eyes seemed to be closed.)

"Ve~! Germany! Geeerrrmmaaaannnyyyyy!"

The blond immediately rounded on the Italian and lifted him up by his shirt, jabbing a gloved thumb in the general direction of the prisoner. "Vhy did you not tell me vhat really happened vhen he vas at your place?"

Veniziano shivered and twitched, tears streaming down his face. "I-It's not my fault! He was so n-nice and helped me make the sauce when big brother Romano left! But that's not why I'm here!"

"Vhy, then?" But Italy wouldn't say another word until his feet were safely on the ground.

"There's a really, really, really cute girl here and she doesn't want to see m-meeeee!"

"Not all of them are 'your type,' Italy." Germany's eyes rolled upward in a silent plea. "Vhy is she here then?"

"Ve~ she wants to talk to you! Don't let her get between us please, Germany! Don't make her wurst or cuddle –"

"How long has she been here?" Germany covered the other's mouth quickly.

"Shhs bnn hirr abbt tnty minns! Dnnt hrrrtt meeee!"

"Vhy did you not tell me vhen she arrived? Ach, never mind; stay here and keep an eye on him vhile I see vhat she vants. Can you handle that?" Italy nodded quickly.

Germany sighed and turned toward the stairs, not sure what to expect. Maybe this girl was another spy – didn't they tend to work in pairs in case one of them got killed?

"Ve~ Germany…?" Italy whimpered.

"Its okay, Italy. I von't be long." He dragged his gloved hand though his slicked-back hair, partially out of habit, before leaving the room.

_-HETALIA-*'

The semi-chibi girl waiting for him in the sitting room had straight platinum-blonde hair that brushed her shoulders and deep blue-violet eyes. She stood with her feet slightly less than shoulder-width apart and her hands clasped behind her back, which Germany thought was a very strange pose when one was wearing any kind of dressy civilian clothing. (The girl was wearing a navy blue woman's dress suit, of all things!) She also seemed a little pale and having trouble breathing. So little but acting so serious…who in the world was this kid?

"You vanted to see me?" Germany asked as he walked into the room and looked down at her.

The girl tensed slightly but didn't look away from his face. "Hello, my name is Xandyr." She spoke in perfect German as she extended her tiny hand. "You must be Germany; I am very pleased to meet you." She unconsciously pushed a lock of hair back over her shoulder and Germany caught a flash of bright red in the sea of blonde.

This was Xandyr? There was no way! She had to be another spy! What were they after and why did they think he had whatever it was?

The older country gave his guest's hand a firm shake and would have been slightly impressed with her lack of reaction to his powerful grip if he hadn't already figured her out. "It's nice to meet you, Xandyr. If you don't mind me asking, how do you speak my language so vell?"

"I think it's more polite to speak the native language when it comes to foreign affairs." We could talk in English if you want though…I'm still sort of new to all of this diplomacy stuff."

"No, it's fine. Vhy are you here, anyvay?" But Germany already knew. Xandyr wanted her spy partner back and was trying to make a good impression so he would at least think about it.

"Would you help me become a recognized country?"

Germany blinked, the only visible sign that he was not quite sure how to respond. This kid wasn't a spy? Xandyr was a micronation? The agent in the cell downstairs was going to get grilled as soon as she left. "Have you asked anyvone else?"

The expression on Xandyr's face shifted to match Germany's inner discomfort and he knew he was right this time. "France makes me nervous, Switzerland shoots at my agents when he sees them, and Italy…" Her huge dark eyes struggled to meet the other's icy blue ones for the first time as whatever wall she had put up fractured slightly. "I assume you know if the way he ran away from me nearly in tears is anything to go by." Oh yes, Germany knew, all right. "I hope I didn't hurt him."

"You _vhat_?"

Xandyr's eyes widened and she raised her hands in appeasement. "Apparently I was so cute that he had to hug me. I hurt my side recently so he's lucky all I could do was throw him on the floor."

"He's fine." This was just too much for the German so he decided to backtrack slightly. "I vill consider your question and send your spy back vith my answer." Germany walked the semi-chibi to the door, keeping his voice neutral. He tried not to stare too long at the slight stain of what could only be blood on his guest's side, which grew a little even as he watched.

"It was nice to meet you, Germany." The smile she gave him was friendly, at least, but did not light up her eyes. "I hope we meet again under less awkward circumstances. If I had known my agent was going to be caught I would have kept him from coming and just met you for myself."

"Likevise, Xandyr."

"Bye, Xandyr! If you come again stay longer so we can eat pasta together!" Italy suddenly appeared and waved ecstatically before ducking out of sight before Germany could get onto him.

"Bye, Italy."

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr waited until she heard the door close behind her before inhaling through her clenched teeth and wrapping her arms around the lower left side of her rib cage. Hopefully Italy hadn't done too much damage; the bindings around her torso were tight enough already. As soon as Agent Tergis came back she was going to have a talk with him about the differences between binding chest wounds and corsets.

Something felt wrong about the stiff navy blue fabric of her dress suit and Xandyr pulled her hands away to find her fingertips tinged with red. "_Thaaa~!_" She cursed, or would have cursed if she could have. She needed to get home quickly.

"_You did your best, Xan."_ She consoled herself as the pain eased the farther she was from Germany's house. _"I'd say you have a small chance since Italy likes you, but he likes pretty much everyone anyway."_ Turning off the path into a small group of trees Xandyr hopped onto the camouflage-colored hoverbike she had hidden there and zipped soundlessly toward home. _"Thanks, Ann, but I'm still nervous as heck about all of this…I wish you were here so you could help me."_

* * *

So what do you all think? Reviews/Alerts are great motivators for anyone!_  
_


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note:** I found some of the later chapters to this so updates may increase, but why not take the time and improve those too?

**Warnings:** Psychotic chibi crossdresser, and no, it's not a random flashback to Chibi!Poland! XD

* * *

Chapter II: Complications

(The next day…)

"Ciao, Mr. Beauford! How are you this morning?"

Agent Tergis returned the smile but for different reasons. The lock pick he had hidden on the underside of his belt buckle was already concealed in his hand. (Some search they'd given him.) "I'm just fine, Mr. Veniziano. What brings you down here?"

"Ve~ I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I dunno…anything you want. It must be so boring down here and I thought you'd like something to do."

"Hmmm. I know! Why don't I show you a magic trick?"

"Ooooh, magic? Like the kind Eng- Arthur does? Ve~ sure! Do you need anything special, because I could get it for you –"

"No, I just need this special piece of wire…" Italy 'Ve~!'ed excitedly as he saw the lock pick and the human wondered how he would react for the actual 'trick.' "You put in the lock like this…and wriggle it like that…and the door opens!"

"Ve~! How did you do that? Can I try? Pppplllleeeeaaasssseee?" the Italian cried as Agent Tergis stepped out of the cell and bowed theatrically.

"Sure. You can even keep the wire; I can get plenty of them." Agent Tergis was not used to showing emotion but grinned smugly as he turned toward the stairs. "Give my best regards to Mr. Ludwig for me!"

There was a frantic clattering sound as the Italian shook the cell door. "Ve~! Let me out, Mr. Beauford! Tell me this is a joke; is it a joke? You're going to laugh and come back and let me out with the special wire, right? Right?"

Agent Tergis didn't look back and even allowed himself the luxury of a small chuckle as he waltzed out the door and closed it behind him. Now, as long as he didn't run into Germany or whoever 'the awesome me' was…

_-HETALIA-*'

The two chibis, one a boy and the other seemingly a girl, sat across from each other at the huge round table made of mountain rock, one twitching nervously, the second as still and tense as a volcano about to erupt.

"Any news?" Twitchy asked just as a vibrating buzz came from the other's pocket. He jumped violently at the noise, deep brown eyes widening and long wavy chocolate hair whipping back and forth as he tried to find the disturbance.

"Ahhahahaa, stupid idiot, it's my phone-ataa~!" The second chibi – whose olive green eyes, pale skin, and black hair swept into short pigtails had a sharper contrast than her companion's darker tones – grinned. "Hello…yes…really- ataa~? This is…an interesting development-ataa~ Thank you-ataa~" She chuckled, the noise too gruff and low to be truly feminine, and returned the phone to her pocket. "Xandyr's agents have been unusually active lately-ataa~ Italy, France, Switzerland, Belgium, and now Germany-ataa~ They're moving all over the place-ataa~!"

"What are they looking for?"

"We don't know yet, but we intend to find out, yes-ataa~?"

"Of course Dactorius, but what if –"

"There are no 'what-ifs,' only 'will-bes'-ataa~ And there will be answers soon… then we strike and utterly ruin that peace-promoting, agent-attended, midget micropower-ataa~!" Even the stereotypical laugh that followed this statement ended in '-ataa~'

"Hehe, hehehehe…sorry Dactorius, but the '-ataa~' ruined it." Toralo now looked like he was having a seizure and almost fell off his chair as the cross-dresser suddenly loomed over him.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY '-ATAA~,'-ATAA~!"

"S-s-sor-r-r-yy, -sss-sir!" Twitchy squeaked and cowered in a shivering lump.

"Now Toralo, come here and give me a kiss like a good boy-ataa~"

Toralo slowly rose, still spazzing crazily enough to knock his glasses askew, and prepared to kiss the proffered hand only to be swatted off the chair.

"Ahhahahaa-ataa~! I win, I win-ataa~! You always fall for that; it makes me so ridiculously happy-ataa~!" Dactorius danced around the tabletop. "Go away now, and _stop twitching_-ataa~! How can you do anything when you act like you've been deprived of something illegal-ataa~?"

"I have been." Toralo wanted to say as he pulled himself off the ground and left, but didn't dare. Why did he put up with such abuse? To be truthful he didn't really know but he liked the feeling he got when he was in the same room as his crazy cross-dressing 'brother.'

[OC Note:

Toralo and Dactorius are the masterminds behind an alliance against Xandyr but aren't doing so well – the table they were sitting at was meant to accommodate six. (The third surviving member was not at this meeting but will show up later.) Both developed spy networks but neither are as efficient as Xandyr's, which is why they just learned about their enemy's movements.]

_-HETALIA-*'

"Germany! Germany! Geerrmmaaannyyyy!"

The blond rubbed his forehead in confusion. He had been hearing his name all morning and had no idea where it was coming from. Italy was being extremely quiet for a change, but he was probably sleeping in…wasn't he?

Maybe the spy had cracked and was ready to spill his guts. Yes, that made much more sense. But he didn't know his country name, right?

"Geerrmmaaannyyyy! Ve~! Geerrmmaaannyyyy!"

And then it clicked.

"Vhat the hell happened?" Germany facepalmed as he skidded into the dim room. This explained a lot.

"Ve~ you heard me! Yahoo!" Italy grinned and held up the shiny black object he had been wriggling in the keyhole. "Mr. Beauford showed me a trick and I thought it would be cool to show you but I can't seem to do it right! He made it look like magic, Germany! But then he got mean and didn't help me out! I don't like Mr. Beauford anymore!"

Germany sighed in frustration and unlocked the door of the cell with his own key. Italy immediately sprang into the blonde's arms and hugged him tightly, making his characteristic 'Ve~' noise. "Vhy do I bother getting you out of these things?"

"I don't know, but isn't it fun?"

The blonde only shook his head in defeat and gave Italy a little squeeze before setting him back on the ground. There was no way he could find the words to answer that question.

_-HETALIA-*'

The good news was that Xandyr had been able to change the bindings on her side wound herself and no longer saw black spots in her vision.

Of course, the downside of such good fortune came the next day as Agent Tergis strutted to the President-Elect's office. Xandyr immediately regretted not giving the other nation some other form of contact. Her impulsiveness had come back to bite her where it hurt once again.

"You will go back and wait for the response, as well as give him our location, Tergis! The last thing we need is a reputation for being dishonest and untrustworthy!" The President-Elect snarled at the agent, her words audible to Xandyr despite the closed door between them. "We are a small group of people determined to make a country for ourselves – therefore we must play by their rules for the time being!"

"Yes, Miss Haltrov." The door was so thin you didn't have to put your ear to the wood to hear the calm voice of Agent Tergis, the very man who had been captured by Germany due to a complication known only as 'the awesome me.' (They didn't know who 'the awesome me' was because he had knocked Agent Tergis out from behind, something the human was still put off about.)

Xandyr impatiently kicked the wall with the toe of her boot (she was dressed in her casual clothes – meaning a black trench coat over her gunmetal gray spysuit) out of nervousness, wincing every time because her toes were already crunched up in the front of the shoe. Maybe expanding her horizons was helping her grow but it forced her wardrobe to change dramatically; the spysuit already felt a little tight in the arms and she had gotten it only a few weeks ago. "I hate this waiting business, whether for politics or decent clothes." She huffed, then stormed to her room to write to Germany and apologize for what had happened. Tergis could deliver it when he went back.

_-HETALIA-*'

(Later that night…)

Germany rolled over for the third time in ten minutes, trying to fall asleep but failing. He could not stop thinking about Xandyr again…how much she seemed to know about him (He was not used to being surprised by anyone besides Italy twice in the same conversation, after all.) …how serious she was about the whole matter. And Italy had a very nice bruise where his arm had slammed into the wall when she threw him down, so she obviously could hold her own despite being badly wounded. But what if she only turned out to be a second Italy when she healed up? Ach, what was the world coming to? He was actually curious about the strange girl he had just met and knew so little about!

Something poked his shoulder and he turned over to see a very familiar figure hovering above him. Germany? Ve~ are you awake?" Italy poked him in the face.

"Vhat?"

"Ve~ I had a bad dream."

Germany groaned and rolled away, rubbing his cheek where Italy's finger had jabbed him. Maybe he should have pretended to sleep so he wouldn't have to listen to what the dream was about.

"…and you ran past me to reach Xandyr even though she was not as hurt as I was…" Italy paused as he realized the other's breathing was very calm and steady. "Ve~ Germany!" he whined before crawling under the covers to lay beside the other country, wanting to spend as much time with his friend as he could in case Xandyr replaced him. "Ve~"

_-HETALIA-*'

Unlike Germany, Xandyr had managed to drop dead as soon as she lay down in her hammock but tossed and turned, tangling her sheets around her legs. Even her dreams were being affected by her worries; the most prominent included being locked in various nations' basements, Germany turning her offer down, and being forced to become a protectorate. She wished she had someone, even Ann, to talk to about these things, but she had no one now; in a way Germany was lucky even though all he had was that annoying Italian…

"Xandyr…Xandyr…"

"Owww." The young country moaned and rubbed her head as she looked up at the figure of Agent Tergis above her. "What happened?"

"The stress of your latest project, it seems, got to your head and you fell."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway. Now go back to bed." Agent Tergis waited until Xandyr had crawled back into her hammock before leaving the room.

As soon as the human left Xandyr reached down her nightshirt and pulled out the thin rectangular locket she kept around her neck at all times, pressing the tiny button next to the top hinge that made the pendant so special.

_"Xan – cough, cough – I know you won't come back. I wish you would, but maybe my suffering will end if you're not around…"_


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:** Apparently I'm not allowed to even _look_ at the computer for a week, but it's hard to enforce that when everyone's gone for four hours! I technically won't be able to update until next Wednesday, so I might as well take advantage of this! B-) Keseseseses… *cough* Anyway, I'm glad you like this, mistofan! I've had to change a lot of stuff so your feedback is Prussian-style awesome!

**Warnings:** Awesomely excessive use of the word 'awesome.'

**Disclaimer:** The Macarena will never be mine since I'm taking French instead of Spanish (or whatever it is).

* * *

Chapter III: Invitation

Germany was ready when the spy, dressed in a tree-piece suit instead of casual tourist clothes like the time before, returned two days later (as expected), looking highly annoyed. "Vould you like to eat something before ve get down to business? I assume you have been busy the last few days."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." The black-haired man gave the country a look that was not nearly as polite as his words.

"You have come for my answer, of course."

"Yes sir…at Xandyr's insistence, believe me." Wariness crept across the human's face as he drew a small white envelope from his breast pocket. "I was also told to give you this letter from her."

"And this is for Xandyr. She is a very bold girl, I give her that." Good. Not too complementary and not condescending, especially since Italy had become unusually clingy after their meeting Xandyr. Germany exchanged his own envelope for the spy's, noticing how the human made a point not to let their hands get near each other.

"Thank you. I shall be going now; I still have much to do."

Germany smirked to himself as the spy tried to hurry away without appearing to do so. At least he was still intimidating even though World War II was a little over a hundred years ago.

"Ve~ who's that from?" Italy appeared out of nowhere and pointed to the envelope in Germany's hand.

"Xandyr. Vhat the hell, Italy, get off!" the brunette had tried to tackle him and was scrabbling at the envelope.

"Germany! Germany! Don't do this to meee! Don't replace me with the cute little girl because…because…"

"I'm not replacing you and I'm not allying with her!"

Surprised, Italy lost his grip and landed on his butt in the doorway, staring upward in disbelief. "Ve~ you're not? But I thought –"

"I just invited her to the next vorld conference and gave her a time block in which to talk, nothing more." Germany looked down at the envelope so he wouldn't have to see Italy crying and wondered why Xandyr hadn't bothered to provide a better method of communication. "Vhy don't you make lunch – I feel like I could stomach pasta today." In fact, he felt like he could keep down England's scones and tea for some strange reason.

"Ve~ thanks, Germany! I'll make the best pasta yet!" Italy cheered up instantly and bounded into the house, excitedly screaming "Paastaaa!" at the top of his lungs.

_-HETALIA-*'

(Just before Agent Tergis returned to Germany's house…)

"Vhere did they go?" Prussia yanked the sheets off his bed and ran his hand around the inside of the pillowcase. "The awesome me is too awesome to forget vhere he put anything!"

The ex-nation's room was completely trashed. Clothes were flung over the lamp and the headboard of his bed, the contents of the trash can and the laundry hamper – including the odors – were mingling and slowly joining forces with the dirty dishes against the crumpled papers and dog-eared magazines near the door and under the bed. And the dust bunnies under the dresser and in the closet…let us say they had grown beyond bunny-sized. Even some parts of his precious journal were lying in stacks on the floor.

"Ah-hah! The awesome me has tracked down the delinquent house keys! You thought you could escape from the awesome Prussia!" (Now if only he could find the spare set he had to borrow from Germany…)

Something shiny caught the ex-nation's eye and he had to bend awkwardly to retrieve the glossy paper tucked into a hole in the mattress. "Hopefully the rest of you migrated to the same place as this one, not that the awesome me would have found you any later!"

"Vould you like to eat something before ve get down to business? I assume you have been busy the last few days." Germany's voice floated up from downstairs. Prussia paused to listen. Who had come to visit?

"No, I'm fine, thank you." The reply was very controlled but still had a trace of disdain in it.

"You have come for my answer, of course."

Answer? What answer? And why hadn't West told him about any of this? The awesome Prussia could not stand not knowing! He was too awesome for that!

The albino carefully crept to his window, which was a feat in itself due to the piles of debris in his way, and used the random periscope he found to see who was standing at the front door having a questionable conversation with his little bruder.

"Wha- He's back!" The man was wearing much dressier clothes this time but it was definitely the same man Prussia had caught taking a picture of the house. Buzz-cut black hair, dark eyes, a face and manner similar to a weasel…

West and the human exchanged small white objects and a few more words before the latter turned to leave. Keeping secrets from the awesome Prussia was not very awesome, especially if there was a human other than good old Fritz involved, so as soon as the front door closed Prussia jumped out the window to a nearby tree and shimmied to the ground because he was awesome like that. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany followed Italy inside and made his way to the dining room. He sat down at his usual place (where he could easily view all possible entry and exit points) and carefully opened the envelope. He never got the chance to read the letter in it, although he did pocket the business card that flipped out.

"Ve~ Germany? I can't find the big cheese grater!"

Germany frowned. "How can you not find the big cheese grater? I made sure everything vas vhere it's supposed to be last night!"

"I know, but it's not between the pizza cutters and the little cheese grater!"

"Vhy can't you just use the little vone?"

"But it's pasta! It's got to be perfect!"

Germany closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still did not understand why the Italian went to such great lengths for good food – you couldn't eat if you died because you didn't train.

"I'm sorry, Italy; maybe Prussia has it."

"Ve~ it's okay, Germany. Do you want me to ask him?"

"No, I'll take care of it." The blond rose and strode up the stairs. "Bruder! Did you take the cheese grater?" He called.

No response. Of course not. The 'awesome Prussia' refused to have shouted conversations with anyone since they might ruin his 'awesome' voice.

"Bruder, did you hear me? _Oh mein gott…_" A sudden urge to clean seized him as he looked around Prussia's room in shock. Either this week's housecleaning had not happened or something of Prussia's 'ran away.' "Vell, he finally found his own house keys…and my periscope! Bruder!" A cold draft brushed his face and Germany looked toward the open window near the periscope.

Periscope…window…room on the front side of the house…view of the front door…nearby tree…the spy…

"Where are you going, Germany?" Italy asked as he heard someone run down the stairs and slam the front door open. "I found the cheese grater! I sat it beside the cheese and forgot about it again!"

_-HETALIA-*'

"PRUSSIA!" Germany's all-too-familiar roar made the ex-nation lose his grip on the branch for only an instant, but that was all the time needed for gravity to do its thing. The spy, startled, leapt onto some strange camouflaged device and zipped away an instant before Prussia would have landed on top of him.

"Not awesome, Vest! The awesome me almost got him again!" The albino growled as he sat up and brushed dirt off of his awesome self.

"You can't capture him anymore. Do you understand?" Germany offered a hand to his older brother but Prussia slapped it away before rising shakily to his feet on his own. (He was too awesome for help, after all.)

"Vhy not? Do you think he is too awesome for me?"

"No, he vorks for…somevone I need to keep an eye on. And Italy vants to know if you have the cheese grater."

"I'm too awesome to need you vatching me all the time or a cheese grater, Vest. Vhat vould I use a cheese grater for, anyvay? (It does offer interesting possibilities, though…)"

"I don't know, I just thought you had it _after I saw your room!_"

"Gilbird! There you are, finally! It is not awesome for you to keep me vaiting for so long!"

Germany gave up and began the walk back home, glad that his brother was too busy scolding/pampering his yellow bird to notice. The last thing he wanted was for Prussia to get even more suspicious – but what if the spy returned again? Remembering the card that came in Xandyr's envelope he reached into the appropriate pocket and drew out the laminated rectangle.

One side was a rich deep purple color with a yellow slash bordered with thin strips of sky blue reaching from the top left corner to the bottom right, presumably Xandyr's flag. And on the other…

"Ve~ Germany! Your pasta's getting cold and I made it special for yyooouuuu!"

The German blinked in confusion as he realized he was already back home. Despite having walked over half the path he felt as if it had taken less time to do so than when he had run to stop Prussia.

"Don't worry though! I kept it warm! Ve~ you can still eat it!" The mound of noodles and tomato sauce was thrust into Germany's hands.

_-HETALIA-*'

Prussia waited until Gilbird had settled onto his head before heading in the opposite direction. His little bruder was not telling him something – the albino would be ignorant even now had he hadn't been trying to find the pictures he was going to show France and Spain and left late.

~Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena/ Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa Buena/ Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena/ Ehhhh, Macarena!~

Prussia grinned and pulled out his phone, which had a cover decorated with little yellow chicks. Speak of the devil… "Ja, it's the awesome Prussia speaking."

"Hola~, Prussia! Where are you? We're dying to see these new photos you said you got!" A perky voice with a Spanish accent replied.

"I got held up by Vest again for completely unawesome reasons. You're at the usual place?"

"Si…Now hurry! Francis is about to abandon me for some ladies sitting at the other end of the bar!" Even as the Hispanic spoke there was a very distinct "Ahonhonhonhonhonn~" in the background.

"Don't rush the awesome me." The ex-country half-joked as he snapped the phone shut. "Come on, Gilbird, ve have awesome business to get done."

"Piyoo~!"

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr practically ripped opened the envelope from Germany with trembling hands, the red streak in her hair bushing out in a fan. She wondered why he had sent a letter in reply even though she knew she had given him no other way to contact her. (Hologram messaging required GPS coordinates to work and emails could be traced by amateurs nowadays.) Maybe Italy was around when Tergis arrived and he couldn't say anything aloud?

Her dark blue-violet eyes widened as she read the letter again and again, trying to make sense of it. The word 'allies' was not actually written, but she was invited to the world conference and had a time block for whatever she had to say. Even this was more than she had expected to gain and she collapsed into her favorite overstuffed chair, laughing until the president-elect herself came over and asked if she had finally gone insane.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, now you have a time frame-ish-thing. And Prussia, wouldn't you use a cheese grater for _cheese_? *facepalms* What are _you_ thinking of? *bricked*


	4. Chapter IV Pt 1

**Author's Note:** Finally, posting time! I'm dividing Chapter 4 to make things flow better – the first half is the conference itself, and the second is mostly lunch and the beginning of the action!

I love Sealand, but he is still his adorable twelve-year-old self and not recognized so Xandyr can meet a micronation that doesn't want to beat her up. Also, the French translations will appear in brackets _comme ca_ [like this].

**Warnings:** Name-brand (French) perviness and a Dark/Bipolar!Xandyr moment.

* * *

Chapter IV: Part 1: The World Conference

"_I look like I'm the older sister now, Ann."_ Xandyr stared at herself in the mirror, still unused to what she was seeing. She had grown a lot in the past two weeks between receiving the letter from Germany and the conference but still did not look as old as she was in human years. The theory was that isolation from the world, not only her fellow micronations (when she could afford it), had stunted her growth and now she was preparing to face the others on their own terms. It made sense when you thought about it, after all.

"Keyara, you're going to be late if you change your outfit again!" Agent Tergis used the human name they had chosen but never needed to use, an actual trace of irritation in his voice.

The door opened almost two seconds later to reveal a ten-year-old girl in a long-sleeved pastel pink tunic, black tights, and brand new black dress boots with her white-blonde hair carefully pulled into a neat bun on the back of her skull. (At least Xandyr didn't look like a child playing dress-up anymore.) The streak of bright red in her hair was much more visible but Tergis knew better than to try to convince Xandyr to remove the permanent extension. "Technically I'll arrive twenty minutes before it's supposed to start, so I still have time."

"You looked much more professional in the green dress and the black suit more than your present attire, but there is no time for you to change outfits again."

"I had the random impulse to try the 'cute' angle."

Tergis closed his eyes in exasperation and checked Xandyr's outfit one more time. "Turn around."

Xandyr heard the agent step up to her and felt a slight tug on her collar. "You're good now. Don't forget to take the tags off your clothes before you wear them next time."

"Sorry…I guess I was so eager to see if the outfit worked that I forgot."

"I went ahead and put your briefcase on the back of the hoverbike so go get seated. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're going make me late if you check your hair again." Xandyr mimicked as she caught the human trying to catch his reflection out of the corner of his eye in the hall mirror. "Why do you even bother when you have a buzz-cut?"

"Personal reasons. Now get." The agent snapped as the young nation teasingly stuck out her tongue and skipped down the stairs. Yes, _skipped_. She was already trying to make herself 'cute.'

"So explain to me why I can't drive myself?" Xandyr asked the moment Tergis strode into the garage.

"No other country has the sort of technology you have and they might take advantage of it when you are not around. Now, remember to call Miss Haltrov or myself when you are ready to leave and _behave_ while you are with Mr. Ludwig –"

"Ludwig?" Xandyr interrupted as she slipped the goggles attached to her helmet over her eyes. "Oh…right. Mr. Ludwig. Mmmm-hmmm." She had almost forgotten she was supposed to be using the other nations' human names and her own for security reasons. "Why couldn't I have just gone by Xandyr?"

"It's too obvious, and it's a boy's name. Plus, the spelling is…unique. You still could have –"

"I am not using her name or any aspect of it, even just Ann. Do you hear me? Now get me to that conference so I don't have to deal with you anymore."

Agent Tergis inwardly winced as he started up the hoverbike and whipped out of the garage, thankful the World Conference was, coincidentally, in Germany. Xandyr had never been the same since that day…heck, he had changed quite a bit himself, but it had been far worse for her. Maybe that was why she was so stuck on this 'relationship' with Ludwig – he would probably be able to help her cope better than any human could.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany, dressed in a tailored deep brown suit with a white button-down shirt and black tie underneath the jacket, had been waiting outside the building for only five minutes before the hoverbike whirred to a stop in front of him. A girl who looked around Sealand's age hopped off and removed something resembling a helmet from her head.

"Agent Tergis." The blond addressed the human (Xandyr had given his name in her letter, which he had finally gotten to read after finishing his paperwork). The human simply nodded before turning the hoverbike around and zipping off through the city, apparently confident in the German's ability to watch out for his charge – or just wanting to leave. "I vas not expecting you to arrive so early, Miss..."

"Keyara. Keyara Magnoma." Xandyr filled in after a quick moment of confusion. "I wanted to meet the other…representatives one at a time. I'm not good with crowds. Should we go inside, Mr. Ludwig?" She'd much rather call him Germany but that could wait until they weren't out in public.

"Ve'd might as vell. This is the usual building ve meet in so it's not like they don't know vhere it is." Germany gestured for the girl to go through the rotating glass door first.

"Is this a trap?" Xandyr blinked and nudged the first door warily with the edge of her tiny gray briefcase, jumping back when it shifted and another door took its place.

"You just valk through like this…" Germany squeezed himself between two of the doors and pushed until he got to the other side, then stepped into the lobby. Xandyr clenched her fists before trying to copy the older nation and made herself dizzy going around and around at a high rate of speed before Germany managed to snag her.

"Uhgg, I'm so ridiculously dizzy! Are you sure that's not some sort of trap?" Xandyr squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead as she was guided to the elevator. "First this huge city of metal and glass that reflects the sun so you're blinded wherever you look and now this?"

"Quite sure." Germany sighed as he pressed the button for the correct floor. (Note to self: do not let Xandyr, Italy, and America use the revolving door at the same time; they'll be there for hours.)

_Ding._

Xandyr blinked at the new noise and frowned as the shiny doors of the elevator peeled apart. "Is this a trap?"

"No, it's an elevator. It takes you up and down to different floors." Germany explained as they stepped in and the doors closed behind them.

"Oh, I know what one is; I've never seen one this…old before."

"Old?" Germany remembered when the humans had installed the solar-powered model only ten years ago, and ten years was nothing to the piece of machinery at all.

"Yeah, but I can't really explain why because it's easier to see for yourself. Maybe if you come visit…?"

"Maybe."

[OC Note:

Xandyr herself represents the [younger] generation of her people who have never been exposed to the outside world due to her very strict isolation policy. She is wary of strangers, yet required to learn multiple languages; used to having her own say (young adults even have a House so they can submit opinions to the Xandrian government directly); and has scientists constantly researching ways to be more environmentally friendly, which is why she refers to the elevator as 'old.' Questioning whether things are traps or not is part of being a spy in a foreign land. (No surprise there?)]

The two were silent until they reached the appropriate floor, where they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Italy.

"Xandyr! Ve~ it's so good to see you again! How are you?" The Italian caught the younger nation in a hug that was more suitable for Germany's larger frame.

"_Taa-thaaa~!_"

Italy was flat on his back half a second later, a look of shock on his face. "Ve~"

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" Xandyr croaked, eyes wide in surprise. She reached out and helped the other up.

Italy just stood there whimpering for a few seconds.

"What do I do? Is he going to be like this for a while? Do I need to reinstate my isolation policy?" Huge blue-violet eyes met a sky blue pair.

"All he vants is a hug." Germany had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Looking like she was going to shrivel up and die if she touched him, Xandyr slowly wrapped her arms around the Italian's waist and squeezed slightly.

"Ve~!" Italy grinned but didn't move a muscle until Xandyr had moved out of range. "And my bestest friend Germany, of course! I'm not forgetting you, you know!" The blond blushed slightly as he was glomped. "Ve~! Don't go away for so long next time; I missed you so much!"

"It vas only for five minutes, Italy! Go show Xandyr vhere her seat is for me, vill you? I need to be ready to greet the others. Vhat?" This last was shot to Xandyr, who was staring at him and Italy with an unreadable expression and stroking the red streak in her hair.

"Oh…nothing. This is just all so ridiculously incredible to me, actually being here and all, you know?" The wannabe-nation blinked, startled, and returned her hand to her side. "So, Italy, where is my seat?"

"Ve~? I'll show you! Come on!" The brunette suddenly latched onto her arm and dragged her down the hall to the appropriate room. "See you soon, Germany!"

The German managed a small smile, then sighed in relief when his companions were out of sight, taking a minute to compose himself before the first nation came. He checked his watch. Someone was bound to turn up soon; it was already almost three minutes past the appointed time.

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr's head was already spinning but she was proud of herself for remembering so many names – human and nation – and who spoke what language. Italy had made most of the introductions since many countries would not have noticed her otherwise but there had been a few he was too terrified to talk to after he had gotten their attention. And, of course, there was that one guy (Was he even a guy? Cross-dressers were confusing to her.) who had immediately noticed her. ("You're totally the cutest thing like, EVER in pink! Besides ponies, of course, but, like, still just ADORABLE!"

"Don't hug her, Poland – Ve~…")

"So who are you, exactly?" A young boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes wearing a stereotypical sailor outfit asked, popping up in front of her with a pouty frown on his face.

"I'm going." Germany's guest quipped as she tried to walk around him. She assumed he was a micronation like herself but not important enough to get the same attention as her (... or some ally of Dactorius's she hadn't met yet). That really tall guy with the ash blonde hair and purple eyes standing by the huge window, on the other hand, looked like someone who could be engaged in an interesting conversation.

"No, wait! I didn't mean to be all rude about it! Don't go!" The boy waved his arms frantically and ducked back into her path. "Let's start over – hi, my name's Sealand, but you can call me Peter, although I'm sure you know that already with Germany being your ally…"

"We're not allies, he just invited me to the conference. I'm Xandyr, if you must know. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to talk to real countries before I chat with you. After all –" she raised her hand to silence the boy before he could object, "– if I become recognized I can get you out of your predicament. Got it?"

Sealand's eyes widened in shock as Xandyr winked and turned away. She'd…?

(Therefore Sealand doubled his efforts to stay in the conference room, much to England's chagrin.)

Xandyr smirked. So Sealand was a micronation, and had been for quite a long time if his reaction was anything to go by…oh darn, that one nation was gone and the meeting was about to start, so she couldn't find him now.

_-HETALIA-*'

Since Germany would be running the meeting, Japan would answer Xandyr's questions if she had any. Xandyr found herself liking the Asian nation already; he was quiet and understood the meaning of personal space, merely giving her a little bow when they were introduced. He also had the first time block, which was right after Germany opened up the meeting, according to the schedule.

"Now that we have gotten most of the world off of fossil fuels, how will we deal with our increased reliance on solar –"

"I propose we set up a giant sun catcher on Mars that sends all the solar power we need through a super-long extension cord to the moon and lights it up at night so we have daylight twenty-four-seven! Hah!" A sandy-haired man wearing wire-rimmed glasses and a bomber jacket proclaimed as he leapt from his chair and struck a classic 'V for Victory!' pose. "The hero has single-handedly solved the problem once again! Next!"

"And how will we even fund this 'solution?'" The green-eyed person with huge eyebrows on the other side of the table shot back.

"We fund it with our bodies, _mon ami_ [my friend]." France (Xandyr had made it a point to stay away from him.) winked at England from farther down. "Zat is ze fastest way to raise _plus d'argent, non_ [a lot of money, no]? Especially if you are as charming as _moi_…"

"You bloody frog stop looking at me like that!"

"Why, that's easy! I supply the parts of the machines and you all back me up because I'm the hero!"

"Ee's supplying, but I'll supply for you if you want me to, _Angleterre_ [England]. _Ahonhonhonhonhonn~_"

Xandyr was impressed. The nation she now knew as England had to have ninja skills to get his hands around France's throat so quickly.

"Why should I 'back you up' when you still owe me so much money, aru~?" China flicked his ponytail over his shoulder in annoyance.

Japan kept trying to bring everyone back to the problem at hand but soon gave up; he was too calm and soft-spoken to pull it off. Finally he just slumped into his seat, sorry to have failed. Xandyr gave him a small sympathetic smile and he couldn't help but return it. She was so sweet and eager to learn despite just coming out of isolation and he had every intention of helping her adapt.

"All the snow at my place would melt if the sun was out all day, so I could eventually grow sunflowers, da~?" The tall nation Xandyr hadn't been able to talk with because of Sealand grinned hopefully.

A huge pile of hamburgers in front of the nation with a hero complex was slowly returning to whence it came from: nowhere. "M-maybe – CHOMPmunchgobblesnapchew – definitely – scarfscarfBITEchewgulp – nomnomnomSWALLOWshove – look into!"

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~_"

Coughcough_gasp_chokegag…

[_OC Flashback:_

_A chibi Xandyr sat near the end of a long rectangular table trying not to be noticed by the older micronations, who all were practically at each other's throats. In fact, she was one of the few still in their chairs and not playing 'king of the table' (the exception being her older brother Toralo, who was shivering like a leaf under said table.)_

_"Xan, we both knew this meeting wasn't going to end well." The chibi with bushy red hair and sparkling green eyes to Xandyr's right asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"They're so out of control now…"Xandyr knew the meeting was a lost cause the moment Dactorius hopped onto the table and proclaimed himself 'Dictator-Supreme-of-the-World-Starting-with-this-Table (-ataa~)!'_

_"Why do we have to be in a stuffy meeting room when we could be playing dolls or something?" The redhead's brief moment of sanity had come to an end._

_"Ann, ignore the defunct government for once! This could end badly for all of us if we can't work together! What would Cythius say if he saw this madness?" _

_"Why do I have to be here?" Ann's usually cheerful face darkened as a trace of her 'death glare aura' appeared. _

_"We're a joint nation; we both have to be here. Sit through this and I'll sneak you a bit of the organic apple pie that's in the oven right now."_

_"Me, not sit through this? I'm an angel, Xan! How could you doubt me?"_

"_Ahhahahaha-ataa~! I win, I win, I win-ataa~! Hey, gimme back my wig-ataa~!"_

"_Thaaa~! Andara!" Xandyr screeched as the red-haired girl squealed in glee and waved the mass of black hair like a flag. "Impulsive much?"]_

" THAT'S ENOUGH! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Xandyr snapped back to reality to see Germany standing up and roaring at the other nations. "VE HAVE COME HERE TO DISCUSS THE VORLD'S PROBLEMS NOT STRANGLE EACH OTHER, STUFF OUR FACES, OR BRAIN ANYVONE VITH VEAPONS THAT VERE SOMEHOW NOT CONFISCATED!" (At this he looked toward a grinning Russia, who was clutching a thick metal pipe like a quarterstaff.) "I HAVE BROUGHT A GUEST TODAY AND YOU ARE NOT MAKING A VERY GOOD IMPRESSION ON HER!"

"Is this the point where I stand up and formally introduce myself?" _Oh, good job, Xandyr. Put yourself in a spotlight by talking in an awkward silence._

"Yes, Xandyr. You have eight minutes to speak and answer any questions they have for you. Anything outside the time limit can be brought up after the meeting."

"Okay…" She rose from her seat and scanned the faces (familiar and unfamiliar) now peering curiously at her, unconsciously stroking the red streak in her hair again.

"Italy and Germany introduced me to several of you earlier, but for those who don't know me yet my name is Xandyr –"

"Cool highlight, dudette! It looks great!" America chirped from his seat, waving his hand back and forth so she'd know who'd spoken.

"And your name is…?"

"America, the hero! But you can just call me Alfred, or Al."

"Thanks, America. Anyway, I've –"

"Do you like hamburgers?"

"Uhhh…I don't really know. If you had let me finish you would have heard that I was very reclusive until just recently –" She felt her extension twitch and rubbed it faster but it somehow slipped though her fingers…

"Dudette, you haven't lived until you've had a genuine American hamburger! Here…!" America was suddenly standing, about to throw the greasy Golden Arches product (American) football-style when he froze in fear. "Or…maybe…not…"

The death glare was terrifying. Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia broke Estonia's chair due to their combined weight and shivering. Italy started to cry into Germany's shirt and Romano crouched behind a wide-eyed Spain. Greece, who was once again asleep, frowned and muttered something unintelligible.

Only one remained unaffected (besides Japan, China, and Germany, who were fortunately in the lee of the glare and only knew something was wrong because of the others' expressions) and we all know who that was.

"What a refreshing cold breeze, da?"

"Anyway…" As soon as the hair extension dropped Xandyr continued as if the death glare had never happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First off, I forgot to thank those who alerted and faved this story in the last chapter, so I decided to do that here: thank you, peoples of the awesome Prussia :D! *waves :3* And also, I tried my hand at drawing a certain pair of chibis and will figure out how to put it on the new images dealio if I get at least two reviews or alerts! ^^


	5. Chapter IV Pt 2

**Author's Note:** My restriction was remembered…while I was on the computer… my face: -_-

**Warnings:** More France ("You want more of me? _Ahonhonn~" _*slapped*)

* * *

Chapter IV: Part 2: English Cooking

The rest of Xandyr's speech went by fairly quickly, as the young nation hadn't been planning to say a whole lot. In fact, all the topics that would have been discussed after lunch were covered in the remaining twenty minutes before noon with no detours. Germany was impressed partially by both the newfound efficiency and the cause of said efficiency.

"Ve~ Xandyr, you were so scary! I think you scarred us all for life!" Italy peered out from Germany's side, where he had been since the death glare incident.

"I still don't know how I did that either." The girl shrugged as she followed the older countries to the next room, her stomach rumbling impatiently. _"Ann was the only one who could…"_

Germany glanced at her strangely but didn't comment.

There was no orderly line like in most places that served buffets; everyone was constantly running into each other as they tried to reach their favorite foods, pieces of this or that slipping from plate to plate as countries tried to manipulate various serving utensils and each other at the same time.

"Is this how it usually is?" Xandyr's eyes widened as she took in the chaos, sad that she would have to wait until things died down before trying to get close.

"No; there is usually a bit more order than this." Japan, who had decided to hang back as well, replied. "I think they want to leave the meeting as quickly as possible."

"Wh – oh yeah. Never mind." And Germany had said the other countries were making a bad impression…

"Ve~! Stop! You're doing it again!" Italy squealed as the girl's face took on a dark cast similar to Russia's but without the smile. The red streak juddered and began to defy gravity again.

"…You'll have to wait longer for them to get out of the way if I don't, you know…" But the extension settled down.

_-HETALIA-*'

Almost everyone was seated by the time Xandyr, Germany, Italy, and Japan thought it was safe to serve themselves but Xandyr had a hard time deciding what to get. She had figured there would be some variety but she hadn't expected this. Everything was vibrantly colored and looked so well-prepared – not at all like what she was used to eating back in her home country. For a moment she wondered how much of what she was seeing was naturally grown (those baked potatoes were gigantic!) but her stomach rumbled again before she could think about it too much.

And then she saw a nearly untouched tray of…something familiar-looking near the end of the table. Xandyr didn't know the name of it, although it vaguely looked like something Tergis had made for her a few times. Loading the remaining free space of her plate with the stuff she hurried to join her new friends at the table they had chosen, not noticing the strange looks many of the other countries sent her way when they saw what she had.

[OC Note:

Despite her wariness, Xandyr has no trouble with things that appear similar to what she knows. This leads to problems, however, because the new item may not be what she thinks it is for. A good example of this would be tissues and toilet paper, or sugar and salt.]

"Hello again. Did I miss anything important?" Xandyr asked as she sat between Japan and Italy, who both looked at her plate with alarmed expressions. Germany, who was sitting across from her, even showed mild surprise. "Wow, there's so much more food than I expected over there, and it all looked so good…"

At this point the room had gone silent as all eyes watched the new micronation scrape some of the strange mush from her plate with her spoon and raise it to her mouth…

…and paused with it a few centimeters from her lips, realizing she was in the center of a spotlight. "…?"

"EAT THE DAMN S*IT ALREADY!" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"Romano! That's not a nice thing to say in front of such a sweet pretty girl!" Spain chastised, ignoring the tense atmosphere entirely.

"Get off me, tomato bastard! _Chh-ch-chigii~!_"

Xandyr took advantage of the lack of attention by shoving the loaded spoon into her mouth. "Mmmm!" Who cared if it was slightly burnt anyway? She didn't. She could honestly say she had eaten worse.

"AAAHHHH!" Someone screamed. It was England, who was staring at the young micronation with a mixture of shock and awe. "You really like it? Nothing seems wrong to you…at all?"

"No…it's really good, actually." Xandyr blinked and started on her second spoonful of mush. "What's going on?"

"Ehm, Xandyr, England always makes that…stuff and it's known for being –"

"–absolutely horrible!" A slightly green Italy finished, cutting off Germany.

"_Ma chere_ [my dear], how daring! I applaud you!" France suddenly appeared beside Xandyr, kneeling by her chair so he was practically in her face. "But such food is not meant to be eaten by a _belle fille_ [beautiful girl] whose palate must be as delicate as 'er appearance! Allow me to present you with the finest of cuisine, _mademoiselle_…"

"And you are..?" Xandyr tried to scoot away from the Frenchman (his nose was almost touching hers).

"Oh, _pardonnez-moi_ [pardon me]! I am Francis Bonnefois, which I insist you call me instead of France, as it is a much more suitable name _pour l'homme de vos reves_ [for the man of your dreams]. _Ahonhonhonn~_"

"France…" Germany growled but the other nation had whipped a plate of well-cooked meat and delicately sliced greens from thin air and was offering a forkful of it to a very disturbed Xandyr.

"_Sil-vous plait ma cherie, permettez-moi_ [Please my dear, allow me]…"

Italy held Germany's hands over his eyes. "Ve~! Germany! I can't watch!"

"I can feed myself, thanks. _Where was that thaaing death glare when I need it?_" She tried to keep her mouth as closed as possible but France somehow managed to slip the fork between her teeth. "Why you…mmmph?" Xandyr blinked. And swallowed. "It's okay, but I think I'll stick to the…'stuff.' Gourmet food is certainly interesting…I'll look into it later." It took so much concentration to keep from squeeing in delight as the overwhelmingly rich taste flooded her mouth and slid down her throat.

"_NOOOONNNN!_" France melted into a well-dressed puddle on the ground. "_P-P-POOOUURRQQUUUOOOIIIII _[WWWHHYYYYY]?"

"Hahahahaha! I win, frog, do you hear me? I win!"England fist-pumped, which was weird because that was usually America's thing.

The Brit's victory ended rather abruptly when Xandyr (who was devouring England's cooking while wondering what would happen if she dropped something on the France-puddle) groaned and doubled over. "I think F-France did something to m-me when he gave me that fancy food…I don't feel too good…"

Xandyr, France (who suddenly unpuddled), and England ran out of the room almost simultaneously but for very different reasons.

"Non, _Angleterre_, don't kill me! I didn't know!"

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU…YOU…BLOODY HELL, ALL THE WORDS I COULD USE ARE TOO BLOODY GOOD FOR YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

_-HETALIA-*'

Agent Tergis had never felt this happy since he first came to Xandyr. He had finally gathered enough courage to do what he was doing now. The restaurant was high-class but not very formal with a color scheme and lighting that would match any occasion. Classical music leaning toward alternative rock played softly in the background, mingling with the quiet chatter of other people and clinking of silverware. Although it was in a (more or less intact) part of Xandyr and around lunchtime it was not very crowded.

"What are you thinking of?" the small Oriental woman sitting across from him asked, smiling nervously. "You seem to need the break, not me."

"I'm just wondering what Xan – Keyara is up to, Leah." He'd almost forgotten to use Xandyr's human name but he'd caught himself so he wouldn't do the same for Ms. Haltrov's alter ego. It wouldn't do to be swarmed while they were here.

"She can take care of herself, even if she didn't have Mr. Ludwig to watch her. Just relax and be happy you don't have to look at any more propaganda for that 'Irivia movement.'"

"So…you like the restaurant?" What else could he talk about, then?

"It's very different. Quiet. I like the relaxed atmosphere and not recognizing half the plainclothesmen we've employed."

"But everyone's a plainclothesman." Another chuckle. Maybe this outing was the right thing to do; Ms. Haltrov had actually found the tired joke amusing. "Do you want to order dessert, or are we through for the time being?"

"The time being…?" Ms. Haltrov paused, her half-full glass of iced tea halfway to her lips.

Don't blush, don't blush…too late. "I was thinking…we could come back again if you want."

"Well, I –"

The huge picture window at the front of the restaurant blew inward and several men clad in steely gray spysuits and matching hoods leapt through the opening, guns firing laser pulses before their feet landed on the shattered glass. Half the people in the restaurant immediately pulled guns out of pockets and purses, including Agent Tergis, and retaliated. (You know a war had been going on too long when the element of surprise is ineffective.)

"There! Keep them alive, but do what you want to the others!" One of the figures, much smaller and lither than the rest, jabbed a finger toward Agent Tergis and Ms. Haltrov.

_Fff-ff-ff-rrrrrreeee-e-e-e-e-e-e~!_

"You brought a gas grenade?" Tergis blinked as the thick white fog (which, besides having a slight disorienting effect when inhaled, was actually quite harmless) filled the room. At least the lasers would stop flying for a while.

"My fingers got a little sticky when I was in the armory."

"Take my spare gun and go." he handed Ms. Haltrov a second gun and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Xandyr and warn her to stay away."

"But –"

"Go to the kitchen and ask for the emergency escape while I hold them off. Go!" Well, Agent Tergis had been happy...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaaand we end with a cliffhanger! Also, I know they haven't been around much, but they will be…OC chibi madness coming up!

The picture I was going to put up was of Dactorius and Toralo, but as art can only be used for story covers I used my chibi Xandyr drawing instead. Once I find a way to attach the other to this story/set up a DeviantArt account, I will get it up!

Thank-ye-much (especially and Claire402, who were the ones to get the authorart put up) for faving and/or reviewing! Even little things on what you like/think I need to work on are appreciated.


	6. Chapter V

**Author's Note:** Chapters are getting loooonger but now my schedule is beginning to gain a little weight so I may be updating only once a week for a while. And I officially have more reviews than chapters, which makes me happy! (Alerts/faves are amazing too but they aren't displayed next to the story title, no?) Can we get to ten before Chapter 8? I just want to see if it's possible.

Endemien: ^^ I'm glad you think so; I have a ton of real-life Italys to inspire me!

Claire402: Thank you! :) I honestly try to make my writing interesting and keep you guessing!

* * *

Chapter V: Irivia

Liechtenstein watched the blond girl run out of the room clutching her stomach. "Do you think she's going to be all right?"

"Probably, but you're not going to follow her and find out." Switzerland knew his little sister too well and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"She didn't scare me though." It was true. Liechtenstein had been more surprised that a young country could have such a nasty expression up her sleeve than afraid. "Besides, she didn't look like she had meant it afterward."

"You're still not going near her, sis. What if she gives you the same sort of look she gave America?"

"But she needs more friends than just Germany."

"Which is why she has Italy and Japan. And even if I decided to talk with her we would have to wait until she had at least three Allied friends – I do not want it to look like we've upset our neutrality."

Liechtenstein was not sure why her big brother still referred to the other nations as being 'Axis' or 'Allies'; there had been plenty of other sides since those.

"Would you let me go if someone came with me?"

Switzerland sighed in exasperation. "Like who?"

"Hungary."

"I'll think about it."

Not the answer she was looking for, but it was something, at least.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany had waited ten minutes (during which he had finished his own lunch) before starting to wonder if Xandyr was feeling any better. Now he was standing outside the nearby women's restroom and staring at door as if it had been cordoned off with yellow banners bearing the word CAUTION! in bold, black letters. Men do not go into women's restrooms after all, although France seemed to 'forget' that every once in a while…

…but he should check up on her; he had invited her here so he was responsible for her, in a way…

Knowing he wouldn't hear Xandyr's response if he shouted through the door Germany used his foot to prop it open and leaned close to the gap, making sure he kept his face pressed up against the cool wall so he wouldn't be tempted to peek. Not that he would ever do that anyway. "Xandyr?" his voice came out a little harsher than he intended. Great.

"I'm busy."

"Is she all right?"

Germany turned around to see Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Sealand staring alternatively at him and the door.

"I can't tell." He frowned, not pleased with the way he had to respond. _"She sounded like she wants to kill someone. Or is in pain…" _

Sealand shivered. "I guess I'll wait out here for her then. Not like I could go into the lady's room, of course…"

Germany nodded as the micronation took a seat by the other side of the door.

"I'll go and see if she needs anything." Liechtenstein timidly stepped into the restroom, Hungary right behind her. Germany sighed and leaned his head into his hand as he realized how long three girls tended to stay in the restroom. Not that he cared or anything, but what if Xandyr needed medical treatment?

"So…why did you decide to invite her to the meeting?" Sealand asked after a few minutes.

The older nation didn't reply, lost in his inner conflict.

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr was hunched in front of the toilet, gasping for air while her stomach roiled indecisively. She hadn't had time to explain that it wasn't the food irritating her like she had first thought. It was a country problem, although England's cooking had tasted slightly…bitter and burnt after France's gourmet...

"Are you okay?" a tiny voice echoed through the haze, so soft it barely registered.

"I – _gmmph!_" Xandyr gagged and recklessly rolled the sleeves of her tunic up with one hand while tucking her longer bangs behind her ears with the other, not caring if anyone saw the bandages and scars that streaked her arms. The tiny voice made an even tinier gasp.

"Stay back, Lilli. I'll take care of her." Another voice ordered as cool hands held Xandyr's white-blond locks away from her burning face. Didn't she lock the stall door? She thought she had but maybe not in her blind rush to reach the toilet before she received even more attention.

The micronation closed her eyes and pretended the small but strong hands rubbing her back and shoulders belonged to Ann until she blacked out.

_-HETALIA-*'

"She kept muttering something about rebellion and war."

"Hmmm…that vould make sense. She vas obviously hurt vhen I first met her, but it vas hard to tell how badly until now. So young and already so many vounds that von't heal completely…I'm beginning to vonder if it's vorth dealing vith her."

"You…You wouldn't, Germany!"

"Look at her. You saw vhat she did during the conference. She's in no shape to be making enemies of us, Hungary. Ve could end it now vhile it von't cause her pain."

"I _am_ looking, Germany, and I see something I haven't seen in a very long time. If you do anything to her…"

Xandyr slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the world came into focus, trying to make some sort of noise so they would stop talking about her as if she was a lost cause. "Hhmmmph."

"She's coming around; I hope for your sake she didn't hear anything you just said." A familiar woman's voice followed the soft rustle of moving fabric. "Too bad Vash didn't let Lilli come with us. I'll have to call him later; can you believe he still won't let her have her own cell phone?"

"Where am I?" Xandyr bolted upright. She was still in the clothes she had worn to the World Conference but lying on a bed in a small white-painted room. The light was off but sunlight streamed through the blue curtains over the windows. A simple dresser and nightstand were the only other pieces of furniture she could see from where she was. And there was Germany, still in his suit, standing near the door by a petite woman in a puffy dress with long light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"You're awake. Good." The blonde nation nodded as he glanced in her direction. "This is a spare bedroom I keep ready for unexpected visitors."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be trouble." Xandyr cringed slightly. How embarrassing, to burden the other in such a way! She had failed to be strong for Ann, for her people. It took an effort to not run her fingers over her red extension as it twitched.

"It's nothing." Germany waved his hand dismissively. Ach, the look on her face was very similar to one Italy used on him all the time! "This is Hungary; she came vith us to make sure you vere all right."

"It's nice to meet you, Hungary." Xandyr swung her legs over the side of the bed before realizing she didn't have her boots on. Oh well.

Hungary smiled. "You can call me Elizaveta. Do you feel better, Keyara?"

"Yes, thanks. Call me Xandyr though; I'm not quite comfortable with Keyara yet."

[_OC Flashback:_

"_Keyara suits you better than Xandyr-ataa~ It's all girly and wussy like you-ataa~" Dactorius smirked as he poked a chibi Xandyr in the face. "Finistré, Marobia, don't-cha think so-ataa~?"_

"_Hehee, of course, sir." Marobia, a near copy of Dactorius (if Dactorius suddenly decided to stop cross-dressing) snickered and mimicked his older brother's grin as he joined the pokefest. "Keyara, Keyara, Keyara, Keyara…"_

"_Like none other." Finistré flipped her hot pink hair over her shoulder. "Hey Toralo, get your twitchy little butt over here and bring some sticks so we can whack the baby."_

"_N-nn-n-o…"_

_Xandyr's tormentors immediately whipped around, knowing something was wrong the moment Toralo refused to be their slave. A boy with neatly parted black hair and a splattering of freckles across his nose was glaring at them through wire-rimmed glasses, his arms crossed over his skinny chest. "What are you doing to little Xandyr?"_

"_Hiyaa, Cythius-ataa~! We just wanted to get her used to the nickname we picked out for her-ataa~"_

"_Bulls*it, Dactorius. Take your little groupies and get out."_

"_Awww, okay-ataa~ Bye, Keyara-ataa~!" The words were fine enough but the glare showed the bullying was far from over. _

"_It didn't bother me that much." Xandyr stood up and brushed off her spysuit when her tormentors had left, keeping her expression neutral. "Why do they still pick on me when Castrovan Republic is younger and cries every time they look at her?"_

_Cythius smiled kindly, knowing how the young girl would never accept a hug from anyone but Andara. "They just want a reaction and little Cassie gives them one too easily. Don't worry about them too much, Xandyr."_]

Elizaveta walked over, her dress rustling, and sat next to her. "I understand completely, Xandyr. It's hard to live with two names sometimes but you'll get used to it eventually."

"_No, you don't, at least not how I've had to live with two names."_ Xandyr thought darkly.

"Xandyr," The girl looked up at Germany, who was frowning at something in his hand. "Do you recognize this number?" He tossed the cell phone across the room so she could read the twelve-digit number.

"It's Tergis's. I'm surprised you don't have him on caller ID since his number was on the card I gave you. Just a second." Xandyr moved as if reaching in a pocket and frowned. "May I borrow this for a moment?"

"Ja." Germany wondered what else was on the business card that he hadn't had time to look at…and how had she even gotten his number in the first place?

The young micronation took a quick look at the cell phone before punching in the appropriate number.

"What, Tergis…on my bed…no, I'm at Germany's…_Taa-thaaa~_…How did this happen…I'll ask him when…Tergis? Tergis? Agent Ter- thank goodness I thought they got you! No…no, I can't; where is Miss Haltrov? Tergis…where are you…Agent Tergis, answer me!" A loud thump and several high whistles made her jerk the phone away from her ear before the connection went dead. "No…"

"What's wrong?" Hungary asked, concern creasing her face as the red streak in Xandyr's fair hair fanned upward.

"He's gone, and my president-elect Ms. Haltrov…Tergis saw them catch her as she tried to escape. They just got him too…and the last thing I told him was that I wanted to get me to the conference quickly so I wouldn't have to deal with him..."

Hungary gave the younger nation a hug, figuring she needed it. Surprisingly, Xandyr did not fling her away but welcomed the gesture.

"Germany? Agent Tergis asked if I could stay here for a while, at least until things died down. He says it would be too dangerous for me to return with all the insanity going on."

The blond took one look at Hungary's face and knew no was not an option. "Ja, Xandyr; I have no problem vith you staying a vhile. You'll have to behave yourself, but that is not much to ask for somevone like you?" Ach, those eyes! How did she do it? Maybe she practiced in a mirror or something…

"Thank you so much! Of course I'll follow the rules and stuff – I don't have any reason to do otherwise." She saluted proudly and grinned but there was something in that smile that made the older country wonder how much of his and Hungary's earlier conversation she had heard.

"Dinner vill be in a couple of hours, so be sure to be in the dining room at six. Hungary, if you vould like to join us, you are more than velcome to."

"I'd love to but Roderich invited me over to his house this evening and we haven't talked in so long. I'm glad you got better, Xandyr." Hungary gave the girl another hug and rose to leave. "Oh, and…" she turned around and whispered something too low for Germany to catch.

"Thanks for helping me, Elizaveta. It was nice to meet you…and I'll try to find them." Xandyr's eyes cut to her host for an instant and Hungary giggled mischievously.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Ve~ Do you think she's all right?" Italy asked Japan for the fifth time since they got to Germany's house (the twelfth if you counted from the moment they had climbed into Germany's jeep and left the conference building).

Japan only sighed and closed his eyes.

"Germany! Germany!" the Italian exclaimed suddenly. Japan felt the couch vibrate as his companion leapt off. "Is Xandyr okay? Was it England's food? Is she going to eat pasta with us?"

"Ach, Itlay! She's fine, just a little shell-shocked, and vill join us for dinner."

Japan allowed himself to exhale in relief. Xandyr was certainly a tough young woman, but that was not the most important matter on his mind. He had a feeling something wasn't quite right.

"Ve~! She's alive! Yahoo!" Italy shrieked and suddenly glomped the Asian, who reacted very similarly to a cat when you put water on it.

"Italy, please! Go…go make dinner!"

"Ve~ great idea, Japan! We'll have extra-special pasta to celebrate! Paaassttaaa!"

The Asian waited until Italy left before turning to Germany. "Is she really okay?"

For the first time in a long time bright blue eyes couldn't meet dark brown, confirming Japan's doubts. "She received some bad news from home and vas told she had to stay here until things settled down."

"You want to help her, don't you." It was more of a fact than a question.

The other flung his hands up in frustration. "Ach! I have no idea! She's just so…so…_different_. She walks into my house and asks me flat-out if I vould support her, but ever since the conference it's like she's pushing everyvone that vants to help her away! I don't know how to react to her! No one knows how! _Vhat if I'm the only one who wants to support her – not that I have decided to, of course._ _It vould be so awkvard …and vhat if she vants to expand? Vould I be brought down vith her?_"

"Different isn't bad. I'm different. You're different. America and Iceland and Cuba are different, but we all help each other…usually."

"And just vhen I think you have finally given a straight answer to something…"

Japan sighed quietly. He knew it was hard for Germany to admit any of this (and even felt slightly honored to catch a glimpse of this 'hidden' side of the Western nation) but the problem was easy to solve. "I can't make up your mind for you, but I hope you choose what you believe is the right decision."

"Ve~ Germany? Where's the cheese gra – oh, found it!"

"Vhere vas it this time?"

"The same place…"

_-HETALIA-*'

"Toralo! Dactorius! Intruders!"

The two chibis turned toward the last surviving member of their alliance: a tiny girl with healthy pink skin, warm amber eyes, and dirty blond hair she kept up in a long braid tied off with green ribbon that matched the trim on her nurse's outfit. A small white hat with a red cross perched on her head, slightly askew despite the many bobby pins holding it in place.

Dactorius immediately sprang into action. "Who is it and what the f- do they want, Rayla-ataa~?"

"Why don't you just ask me yourself?" The three whipped toward the doorway, the boys conjuring dull silver laser rifles from nowhere (although Toralo was shaking so badly he dropped his). Rayla whipped out a roll of gauze big enough to mummify someone.

"Don't screw with us; my trigger finger's starting to act like twitchy Toralo over there-ataa~" The laser burned a long gash into the wall above the doorframe.

"I want what you want…Xandyr's downfall." The figure calmly stepped into the room. She looked about eight or nine and was wearing a deep gray spysuit like Xandyr usually did, but she had gray eyes and reddish-brown shoulder-length hair that was a little unruly. "I am Irivia, and I can help you."

"Y-y-you aren't-t-t one of us-s…"

"Yes I am. I was a part of Xandyr, just like how you all were once bits of Cythius."

Rayla cocked her head in confusion. "But Xandyr looks nothing like you; she's little, like us."

"She _was_ little. Xandyr grew quite a bit when she broke her isolation policy, and so did I." Irivia's gray eyes gleamed as a smile twisted her lips. "I've been a part of her nearly since the beginning, so I know her almost as well as Andara did – most likely better, as I am the part of her that wants to expand beyond the land Cythius left for us."

"Prove it-ataa~"

Irivia snapped her tiny fingers and a couple of men appeared behind her, dragging something into the room. "Do you recognize them? Capturing them is the first step toward victory, which you want…right?"

Rayla gasped and covered her mouth, turning pale at the sight of the battered humans. Dactorius snatched the roll of gauze from her before her medical instincts kicked in. "It's not even fresh blood; keep your head on-ataa~!"

At the sound of the chibi's voice one of the captives raised his head so his dark eyes could examine his new surroundings. "Rayla? Is that you?"

"Ohmygod, it's Agent Tergis!" the girl in question squeaked in terror. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry –"

"Don't 'sorry' him-ataa~! And you, shut the hell up-ataa~!" Tergis's head snapped sideways as Dactorius's hand struck him.

Toralo's glasses jittered off his nose. "A-and P-p-president-Elect-t-t Halt-t-trov…we'rescrewedwe'rescrewedwe'rescrewed…X-X-Xandyr's goin-in-ing to b-be p-p-piiisssseeeeddd-d-dd…!"

"That's what we're counting on-ataa~!" You could almost see the light bulb come on.

Irivia blinked. "The plan was too obvious, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, but Xandyr doesn't think about the obvious-ataa~ That's how we got Andara-ataa~" The only thing you could use to describe the cross-dresser's expression at this point would be 'rape face.' "Welcome to my team, Irivia-ataa~"

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully I didn't have too much OOCness at the beginning of this – or throughout the fic, actually... -_-' We're all big kids so we'll live, I'm sure.

Oh, Italy…I can see him doing this over, and over, and over… I had to! I can't end stuff like that ('That' being 'pseudo-angsty-ish?' I dunno what you'd call Germany's little rant.) without adding some random snap-back to reality! But now you've met Cythius, Rayla, and the person behind the restaurant incident: Irivia – yes, she is the Irivia Movement mentioned earlier, if you caught that. Next up on Sun/Mon/Tues/day-ish: England receives a strange visitor and Germany pulls Xandyr aside for a little chat after dinner…


	7. Chapter VI

**Author's Note:** Crazy week…*phew!* I'm proud of myself for managing to get this up despite the insanity. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VI: Unfinished Business

England leaned back in his chair, taking comfort in the aroma of his tea and the warmth of the cup in his hands, listening to the rain fall outside his large Victorian-style home. He was just getting comfortable – France hadn't put up much of a fight but somehow managed to get in a good kick or two – and was dozing off when something tugged on his pants leg. "Not now please, flying mint bunny…"

"OW!" The Brit leapt out of the chair in surprise, his teacup and saucer sent flying by the sudden movement. "Oi, who pinched me!"

"Hehehehehehehee~…" A little girl's voice echoed through the room. "British peoples are funny…You sleep with your mouth open, you know."

"I wasn't sleeping, I was relaxing! And who are you?"

"You can hear me? So the moldy bird-rabbit was telling the truth. Can you see me too?"

"No…wait, flying mint bunny sent you to me?" This was different. England scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I have to do this first…" A chibi girl with flaming red hair suddenly popped into existence on the footstool England's feet had been resting on, her frilly white dress flapping in an unfelt wind. "Now can you see me?"

"Yes. I'm England, but you may call me Arthur." After the initial shock, this was not anything unusual for the man who was used to seeing magical creatures and spirits.

"Hello, hello, hello! I'm Andara, the elder half of the Joint Micropower of Xandyr and Andara!" The girl certainly sounded happy enough, but something in her eyes hinted at quite the opposite.

"You're Xandyr's sister? I'm sorry, but she hasn't said much about you."

"Hey_heeey_, don't be put off because of how I woke you up! I wouldn't expect her to…I left recently. But her real name is the Micropower of Xandyr – well, it is now that I'm gone."

[OC Note:

Despite Andara being the older twin she was the less functional of the two – her personal government was unusually defunct, resulting in Xandyr being forced to manage both of their affairs. Eventually Andara clued into this and moved in with Xandyr to make things simpler. The resulting Joint Micropower of Xandyr and Andara was the most successful alliance between any of the principalities Cythius raised, the ambitious name being the result of a short but war-torn history and leaders that want possible invaders *coughDactoriusandminionscough* to think twice.]

Micropower? Xandyr was already thinking about expanding? "So you need help from me?"

The apparition suddenly became more serious as a streak of pale blond fanned upward on the left side of her head. "Yeah, and I need help from Xan – and you, obviously, but mainly from her – I have to explain quite a bit though, so keep up…"

_-HETALIA-*'

"Xandyr, vould you mind talking to me before you go upstairs?" Germany asked as he cleared the table. The girl nodded hesitantly (her mouth was full of pasta) as she picked up her perfectly cleaned plate and took it into the kitchen.

"We could talk now. I want to help clean up." She responded as soon as she'd swallowed, stifling a yawn. She had never eaten so much of such amazing food before – and by a lot, we're talking five platefuls of Italy's pasta. (How she managed it, neither the other characters nor the author had a clue.)

"You don't have to do anything –" Xandyr planted herself in front of the stack of dirty dishes until Germany threw her a damp rag. "If you insist, you may vipe down the table and the counters."

They worked in silence until Xandyr finished her job, which took a while thanks to Italy's pasta-making methods. "So what did you want to ask?" She leaned on the counter and flicked the rag, sending a small spray of water into the other's face. Germany frowned and watched his guest out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction. "Vhat is so bad at your home that your government personnel don't vant you back?"

"It's hard to explain…" the red streak twitched.

"Do your best then."

"It's a personal problem, so it's none of your business." Xandyr's expression hardened as she realized she was not going to be let off so easily this time.

Germany was not even close to finishing the dishes (thanks again, to Italy) but he dried his hands and steered Xandyr into the dining room. "Sit." He waited until she had hesitantly done so before taking the place opposite her. "Take as long as you need."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You owe me some sort of an explanation for your actions. You beat up Italy but asked me for recognition, 'unknowingly' scared the hell out of everyone at the conference, repeatedly mentioned rebellion and war while you were unconscious, and now you're being dumped on me because your own government doesn't believe you can handle your own affairs!" at this point Germany was practically shouting. "If you do not tell me vhat the hell is going on vith you, I vill tie you to that chair until I get an acceptable answer!"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Xandyr's deathly calm tone dropped from merely chilling to subzero. "Why should I tell you anything when you were thinking about killing me?"

Despite his earlier threat Germany did not stop her as she rose and left.

_-HETALIA-*'

Toralo sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against his bedroom door, trying to quell the major headache he'd gotten when Dactorius had used his head as a footstool. Not that he really cared but it would have been a bit more comfortable if his younger 'brother' hadn't thumped his feet on his skull every time he laughed. And (after she had relaxed a bit) Irivia had the ability to make Dactorius laugh a lot. Especially when she learned he was actually a guy…while he was painting his nails bright pink. ("I knew _something_ was off but no guy should look good in a skirt!")

Leaving the light off the chibi shuffled to his wardrobe and removed a candle, a lighter, and a silver tray from a box shoved at the very back. He set the tray in the middle of the floor and placed the candle so that if it fell over it would not set anything on fire, then lit the wick before laying down on his stomach to watch the tiny flame flare up and grow. Now Toralo could forget the pounding in his head that matched pace with his heartbeat, the fear of possibly being replaced by a girl who was so much more assertive than him…

…the part of the flame where yellow seamlessly blended into orange was the same color as Dactorius's hair in sunlight – his real hair, not that atrocious black wig…

_ [OC Flashback:_

_ "Hey, little guy." Toralo whispered cautiously, trying to get a glimpse of the other's face without getting too close. He was genuinely curious about the new kid Cythius had found the day before, who had managed to rasp out his name before slipping into unconsciousness. "I brought you some soup if you feel up to eating."_

_The chibi murmured something inaudible into the pillow and curled up tighter under the covers, the action making Toralo twitch nervously._

"_Well, I'm going to open the curtains; it's not good for you to just lay here in the dark all day…W-ww-whaa~?" he swore his heart skipped a beat as the sudden light set the tuft of curly more-strawberry-than-blond hair alight. _

"_Ahhh, so bright-ataa~!" An olive green eye peeked out from the protection of the pillow and blinked furiously. "Soup-ataa?" _

"_N-no, just s-soup." God, Dactorius was so pretty…_

"_That's what I said-attaa~! Soup-ataa~! Where is it-ataa?"_

"_Y-you'r-rre still pretty w-weak; l-let me…" Toralo tried to keep his hand steady but managed to spill the spoon's contents back into the bowl. _

"_Ahhahahahaa-ataa~ Try again-ataa~" A slightly evil glint appeared in those still-sleepy eyes. _

_This time the soup sloshed onto the nightstand. "S-so you're D-Dactorius, r-right-tt? I'm T-tt-t-Toralo."_

"_Yeah, I'm D-Dactorius, T-tt-t-Torlao-ataa~" It was obvious Dactorius was making fun of his stutter. "If you aren't going to do anything besides slop soup around like a baby I'm going back to sleep-ataa~ Sort of a shame; it tastes pretty good-ataa~" He licked the dark sprinkles on the back of his hand before yawning and weakly smacking his pillow a few times to get it back into shape. "G'night T-tt-t-Torlao-ataa~" _

"_G-g'n-nnight-t…" The older chibi waited until he heard soft snoring before reaching out to see whether or not Dactorius's angle-like hair felt as soft as it looked…]_

"Aaaah!" Toralo quietly gasped, the sickly smell of hot skin burning his nostrils as he held the tips of his singed fingers in his mouth. Maybe he should use one of the candles that burned a funky color so this wouldn't happen but Toralo knew he would never do that no matter how many times he burned himself.

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and the chibi blinked, his headache flaring due to the harsh electric lighting. "What did I tell you about starting fires, you freaking pyro-ataa~?" Even if he hadn't heard the voice he knew the silhouette was Dactorius's due to the short pigtails.

Toralo squeaked and curled into a shivering ball on the carpet to protect the place that was usually kicked when he so much as pulled out a matchbook. "I'm-mm s-sorry, s-ss-sir!"

"Yeah, yeah, you say that every time-ataa~" Dactorius knelt down beside him and blew out the candle, then held out his hand, palm up. "Give it to me-ataa~"

"W-whaaa?"

"Your hand-ataa~" Torlao shook as he placed his singed fingers in the other's cool grip, noticing how resigned the other sounded. "Hold still and keep quiet-ataa~ I snitched this from one of Rayla's medical kits a while back and you know she lets me get away with anything except making off with her hospital stuff-ataa~"

Toralo stared in amazement as Dactorius uncapped a small tube of burn cream and wiped a tiny bit of the pale green paste onto his throbbing fingers, glad the huge blush across his tanned cheeks was hidden by the other's shadow.

"It's bad enough that you twitch while you're making bombs – I don't know much about that sort of thing, but singed fingers probably won't help when you're setting them-ataa~ Are you sure you can make the number we agreed on by the day after next-ataa~?"

"Y-yeah, I can. Are y-you sure the p-pp-plan will w-work?"

"Positive-ataa~" Dactorius paused in massaging the burn cream into his underling's fingertips. "You aren't twitching-ataa~…"

"I d-don't have a r-reason to do so, do I? Eeeeep~!" The medicine tube smacked Toralo in the forehead and he immediately began to spazz out.

"Ahhahahahaa~ you do now-ataa~ Keep it; I'm sure Rayla will find out it's missing soon enough-ataa~" the cross-dresser wriggled his fingers in a mock-wave and skipped out the door, slamming it behind him.

But Toralo didn't care what happened to him now; he'd been treated like…well, something besides a dog (not that he minded_ too_ much) for five minutes and nothing was going to take that joy away.

_-HETALIA-*'

As soon as Xandyr closed the door to the guest room she shucked the clothes she wore to the conference and opened her briefcase. At least Agent Tergis hadn't bothered to check the hidden compartment she had installed. The deep gray spysuit unfolded with barely a ripple, a simple (albeit headless) silhouette without her utility belt and equipment bag attached, but if she had packed those someone would have gotten suspicious, leaving Xandyr no choice but to make do with only the protection of the flimsy-looking fabric. She was not going to stay here – her people needed her and she had to finish the war for Ann.

"Xandyr?" There was a soft knock on her door as the girl pulled the hood over her head and she almost considered answering when she realized the voice was too soft to be Germany's. No. She had to go, before Japan changed her mind – he had probably heard Germany roaring at her and wanted to make sure she was all right. "Xandyr?"

Leaving her briefcase on the bed (there was nothing of value left for anyone to use against her and it would only slow her down), Xandyr opened the window and slipped onto the sill, calmly gauging the distance to the ivy trellis just beyond the next window over. _"I'm sorry, Ann, but you were wrong. Just because he can catch my best agent doesn't mean he's capable of helping me."_

"_Xan! No! You promised! Go back!" _

"Xandyr, damnit, get back here!" The door banged open and she leapt, not waiting for Germany to get close enough to grab her. Maybe she should have waited until the crack of dawn…impulsive decisions were not always the right ones. A shadowy shape flashed at the corner of her vision but wasn't even close to touching her.

Xandyr latched onto the trellis, which shook a little but held her slight weight, and slid down even as she heard heavy boots thumping down the stairs on the other side of the wall. Thank goodness she had trained to deal with pressured situations.

The front door opened just as she sprinted past the halfway point to the tree line and Xandyr turned once to see the German's silhouette against the bright yellow light from inside the house for a moment before he got into stride and began to eat up the ground between them.

"Xandyr, what I said earlier…I didn't mean it like that." _"Yeah, twist it however you want, _Mister_ Ludwig, but there's no thaa~ing point now, is there?" _She wanted to snarl back, but she couldn't afford to break her rhythm; it actually took an effort to stay just out of his reach. "Come back. You're safe here, and that's what Agent Tergis wanted, right?" Xandyr gritted her teeth and concentrated on reaching the safety of the trees. She thought she acted bipolar at times! And the other knew nothing about her, or her people, or safety, for that matter! How dare he try to lure her back! _"If you would make up your thaa~ing mind about supporting me we could discuss a few things, but not anymore! Nope! Goodbye! We're through! Isolation policy reinstated!"_

Upon reaching the tree line she glanced back again but Germany was gone…

"Xandyr, look out!"

Bright lights flashed through the trees and Xandyr whipped around in fear, throwing her arms up to defend herself as the large metal contraption skidded toward her. "_Taa-Thaaaa~!_ It's a trap!" She shrieked in surprise and shot into the air, landing on a clear panel as the box slid right through where she had been…and there was a really, really pale person trapped inside the metal box, staring at her with huge red eyes and screaming his head off!

[OC Note:

To the true Xandrian, who has been traveling by foot and/or hoverbike their entire life, the car is an absolutely terrifying object even when it is perfectly still. It was one thing for Xandyr herself to see the cars from a distance on the way to the World Conference, but quite another to come up against one in such a…traumatizing…way.]

A pair of thin plastic bars took turns hitting Xandyr in the head and she yanked them off, beating the clear panel in an attempt to kill the metal monster and save the terrified person trapped inside. The beast obviously turned people into albinos when it ate them, but the person could still be saved if she killed the thing first...

Beepbeep_beeeeeeeppp_! Xandyr's scream was partially due to the loud noise, but also because they were about to slam sideways into a tree.

The tree, a fair-sized pine, shuddered under the blow and slowly began to fall, its large network of roots picking the car up and catapulting it into the air. Xandyr clung to the front for dear life but began to slip as the sky began to change places with the ground. Just when she thought she would fall the world righted itself and her assaulter landed with a huge crunch on…the other side of a huge ditch. Apparently the tree had been right on the edge of the trench and had flipped them as it fell over.

"That…vas…AWESOME!" the albino, who was wearing black skinny jeans and a damp Peeps shirt under a black leather jacket, leapt out of the car and looked back the across the ditch. "Didja see that, Vest? Huh? Bet you didn't believe it vas all planned out, right? Awesome psycho-shadow-thing and all, huh?"

"Are you okay, Prussia?" Germany yelled back. "Is the girl?"

"Ja, of course I'm okay; I'm too awesome to get hurt by something crazy like tha– vhat girl?"

"The vone who vas on the front of the car!"

"I'm too awesome to be seeing things, Vest! There is no girl on the front of the car, although from vhat I heard there vas vone at the Vorld Conference that you invited! Vhen I get back over there you vill have a bit of explaining to do to the awesome me!"

It was true Xandyr was no longer clinging to the hood of the car. As soon as she could she had slid off and hobbled into the forest, taking her time so her heartbeat could slow. At least she wasn't being followed anymore, but it would take a couple of days to get back home if she kept up her present pace. And then Toralo and Dactorius would get what they deserved.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Okay, let me get this straight: all…ten of you were found by this Cythius and were pretty much one big family in a tiny group of valleys for about two years before Cythius started having problems. Then Cythius disappeared before he could say who would inherit what, which split you guys up and started the war? And somehow the hair extension Xandyr has is making her act like you at random times so she's in even more danger of losing?"

"Yeah, like how the one she gave me makes me more serious…serious…ugggh!" Ann shivered, her own extension having fallen back into place after she had finished the story. Suddenly she gasped and clutched her side, eyes wide in pain as the nearly white streak fanned up again. "Xan! No! You promised! Go back!"

"Andara? Andara!" But the little chibi had already faded into nothing.

_-HETALIA-*'

[Text from Rayla to Xandyr:

_X: D., T., & I.M. r plNing trap – not letN me sit in – stL not trust me. Uses A.T., P-E.H. & bMbs – fire 2 mayB? CaPtL mNtioned – Urs/othR not sure. I.M. says U R GermNy's house – this tru?U DdNt resp. 2 my last tXt; R U ok? – R_. ('Translation': Xandyr: Dactorius, Toralo, and Irivia Movement are planning a trap – not letting me sit in – still don't trust me. Uses Agent Tergis, President-Elect Haltrov, and bombs – fire too, maybe? Capitol mentioned – yours or other, not sure which. Irivia Movement says you are at Germany's house – is that true? You didn't respond to my last text; are you okay? – Rayla)]

"What are you doing?" Rayla jumped slightly when she heard Irivia's voice right behind her but managed to send the email and open a random game.

"Playing a game – drat, I missed a fruit!" the chibi nurse hurriedly flicked the touch screen when she realized she had opened Fruit Ninja.

"Really? The background looked like an online chat room or something."

"The head nurse texted to say I could take the night off." A second red X appeared in the top right corner of the screen.

Irivia chuckled. "Two X's already…Be careful on that game; three of them and you're dead."

Rayla knew she was not talking about the game.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope I'm not boring you guys with my fillers! Everything's finally starting to come together – I honestly thought I'd never get far enough for that to happen – and there is more plot twist and action on the way! (I love the plot twist...hehheh :3) Thank you for putting up with the somewhat-mentally-insecure author!

What I know will happen in Chapter VII: Xandyr meets her 'welcoming committee,' and Rayla makes a choice.


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N:** Whoa, 4th of July slugged me and ran! I didn't even realize why so many cars were going to a park by my house until my mom asked if we wanted to go see the fireworks there! I hope many of you enjoyed a certain hero's birthday! Coincidentally I am presenting you with a few fireworks of my own.

Also, you may have noticed a slight change to the story summary – this was necessary because I realized some things weren't going to work out due to plot changes I made earlier. Hopefully it will be the last time I do so.

**Warnings:** Awesomeness, bribery, bullying, and pyromania!

* * *

Chapter VII: Decision

Prussia was surprised that his bruder was being so stubborn when it came to Xandyr. All he had gotten the blonde to admit on the way home (of course it didn't take the awesome Prussia long to get back over the ditch) was that Xandyr was the kid who had scared over half the world to death and eaten more than a bite of England's food without throwing up. (At least he now knew France and Spain weren't trying to fool him, which would not have been awesome.)

"Hmmm? Vhat's this?" The albino bent down and picked up a small rectangle that was mostly purple on the side he could see. "A business card?" he turned it over. "Phone numbers…GPS coordinates…a hologram message address…for Xandyr? How…" but Prussia already knew. The business card had to have been in the white thing that unawesome human had given to Germany.

For a moment the ex-nation considered barging in on his bruder and demanding an explanation but decided against it. The micronation had obviously pissed him off in some way, which would explain why he'd been running through the woods like a lunatic, but then why would he go after her if she'd made him mad? Prussia grinned and strutted into the kitchen, pocketing the business card as he pulled out things he'd need for his awesome plan. He was sure Italy would enjoy an awesome midnight meal of some awesome pasta…for a bit of awesome information, of course…

_/~Slight Timeskip~/_

Italy was having a wonderful dream. He was wearing one of those fancy white chef's outfits that included a tall poofy hat and making pasta to serve at the World Conference in a five-star kitchen with ingredients so fresh he was surprised the places they came from weren't right there with him. And the smell…if heaven had a smell this would be it, and it was so real he was practically drooling…

"Italy! Italy!" A chorus of voices hollered from somewhere outside, reminding him that it was almost lunchtime…

"I'm coming! The pasta must be perfect!" He chirped back, artistically adding tiny amounts of certain herbs to the simmering red sauce to accent the flavor.

"Do you need more basil, Italy?" A smiling Germany in a frilly pink-and-white apron asked as he finely minced the plant in question.

"Or tomatoes? You can always use more tomatoes in that sauce, especially my tomatoes!" Romano grinned shyly as if he wasn't used to the action and held up some of the fruit, wearing an apron similar to Germany's except in blue.

"Ve~ It means more pasta for everyone, so sure!" Nothing was more fun than making food with friends after all, and it was so nice when Fratello and Germany weren't fighting!

"Italy! Wake up!" the light airy voices from the dream coalesced into a single frustrated growl.

The Italian reluctantly opened his eyes and saw the dark shape hovering above him. "G –"

"Be quiet! I'm too awesome to scare you!" Prussia hissed. "Owww, damnit, stop flapping that stupid white flag – it's not awesome to surrender!" (Yes, Italy had whipped out a white flag from nowhere and was waving it frantically.) "If you be quiet and answer a few questions I'll give you some awesome pasta!"

"Ve~ Pasta? Okay!"

_-HETALIA-*'

(A day and a half later…)

"What the _thaaa~_" Xandyr opened her eyes and looked around sleepily, then pulled the deep gray hood off her head in case it was tricking her eyes somehow. Why was she sleeping in the middle of the woods? Wasn't she at Germany's? Germany… She shuddered and clenched her teeth in rage as the events of the past night returned in a rush. The running, the metal-monster-trap-thing, the albino, and…aaarrgh, it was too much! "Concentrate on the goal, Xan! That's all that matters for now!" Xandyr hissed to herself as she carefully rose from her makeshift bed of pine needles and checked the sun's position. It was too late to be morning but not quite noon, if what she'd learned in training was worth going by. "Half a day gone…I've got to pick up the pace."

_-HETALIA-*'

Dactorius looked at his nails, then at the skirt he was wearing, then back at his nails, his deep green eyes wide. "Toralo-ataa~! The pinks don't match-ataa~!"

"I'm-mm r-right here, s-ssir. W-what do you m-mmean?" Dactorius was either really nervous or excited due to the increased girliness, and only news about Xandyr got him like that in the first place.

"Look at them-ataa~!" the cross-dresser slapped a hand on his hip and thrust it toward the other chibi so he could see. "A shade-ataa~! A _whole _shade-ataa~! You said this one would match-ataa~! How in the world will I look my best when we trap Xandyr if my nails don't match my skirt-ataa~! Now I have to redo them and painting them perfectly takes _soooo_ long-ataa~! No, _really_ look at them-ataa~!"

Toralo was nearly cross-eyed. "I d-ddon-n't s-see an-nn-nything-g w-wrong w-ww-wit-th them-m – _Eeeeep~_!" He squeaked as Dactorius whipped his hand upward and sent him sprawling across the couch.

"Ahhahahahahaa~ I'm playing; you always pick _just_ the right color – I don't know how you manage it; I have so many-ataaAAAAAAHHHHH~! -ATAA~!"

Toralo sighed inwardly as he went to the bathroom and flushed the tiny spider down the toilet (so its squished remains wouldn't dirty the carpet in the living room). Nail color would be the least of Dactorius's problems if Xandyr ever found out about his arachnophobia – but knowing her she probably knew. (She'd probably caused it too but no one had any evidence – who would blame quiet, unruffled, little Xandyr?)

"What's going on?" Irivia asked as she slid down the banister and landed lightly on the floor, still in her spysuit.

"Xandyr's almost here-ataa~!" Dactorius screeched and happy-danced in a circle. "Your agents are gooood (although they were Xandyr's first)-ataa~!"

"You answered my phone!"

"The ringtone was annoying me-ataa~"

"There is nothing wrong with 'Secret Agent Man'! You want to hear annoying just listen to your '-ataa~'. It's at the end of every sentence – heck, every sound – that comes out of your mouth! How in the world can anyone deal with that?"

Dactorius's attempt to intimidate Irivia made him look like the pouty spoiled brat he really was. (Saying he got up in her face would be inaccurate – it was more like getting up in her rib cage.) "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY '-ATAA~'-ATAA~!"

Irivia blinked and gingerly touched her suddenly burning cheek before realizing what had happened. A cold fury suddenly sharpened her vision and she lashed out with a fist.

"That's a poke-ataa~_ This_ is a punch-ataa~"

Toralo flinched at the solid smack and winced when Irivia knocked over a chair on her way down. He was very familiar with his superior's routine, having to clean up afterwards before Cythius found out several times.

"You never did explain how you captured Tergis and Haltrov, but if you're this weak I assume you ambushed them-ataa?" Dactorius pinned Irivia down with a foot and leered evilly in her furious face, pressing down the more she struggled. "I wouldn't be surprised; that's the Xandrian way, no-ataa~? Cowards, the lot of you, breaking Cythius's isolation policy and running to the big boys-ataa~ If you're that spineless I would advise you to not screw with me again or you will be demoted from 'minion' to 'dead'-ataa~"

Toralo squeaked involuntarily and the other's attention snapped to him instantly. "Have Rayla bring out the prisoners; you get the bombs, but for the love of all things holy don't drop any-ataa~"

"Yes sir."

_/~Slight Timeskip~/_

Toralo paused and nervously looked up after he had deftly wrapped the last sets of wires together and adjusted his glasses so they wouldn't slide off his nose. "I don't find your '-ataa~' annoying, just so you know…"

"I don't care what that wussy Irivia Movement says-ataa~! Of course it isn't-ataa~!" the cross-dresser tried to put his usual gusto behind the words but only partially succeeded. "It's not that I can help it, it being 'stare-ee-oh-tip-pip-ick-call'-ataa~…"

"Tori…" Toralo looked nearly as surprised as Dactorius felt at hearing the nickname Cythius had given him. "I…I d-don't m-mean…"

"Come _on_, guys! Xandyr's almost here!" Irivia hollered through their walkie-talkies.

"Coming!" Rayla's voice followed, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Shut up woman, or go back to the kitchen-ataa~! We'll take as long as we want-ataa~!" Dactorius quickly switched his walkie-talkie to a different channel, then reached over and did the same to Toralo's. "_Nnyaaaaggh~_, she's lucky I'm not over by her-ataa~! Let's go; I have a welcoming speech to get ready for-ataa~"

"Well-said, Tor – er – sir."

They managed to arrive before Rayla at the meeting place: a small copse of trees a fair distance away from Xandyr's capital, a beautiful white-painted two-story building set on a hill so it overlooked the surrounding land.

"You can practically smell the new paint on that thing – it's almost a shame we have to blow it up." Irivia's gray eyes gleamed mischievously.

"A shame

_Toralo_ has to blow it up-ataa~ He's not just my lapdog; if he was he might not be here with us now-ataa~ You did set up the speaker system-ataa~?" a corner of the cross-dresser's mouth twitched upward as he saw Toralo turn very pale and shiver despite the hot weather. _"Consider it revenge for calling me Tori-ataa~…"_

"Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy. What do you take me for, an amateur?" Irivia backed down when Dactorius suddenly raised his hand. "Here's the mic."

"Ahhahaa~ Good minion-ataa~"

[OC Note:

Irivia Movement prefers to stay out of the way until she knows she can get what she wants. She's actually been around a lot longer than her own propaganda but didn't reveal herself until she knew she'd be able to easily break away from Xandyr. Avoiding getting hit by Dactorius is her saying, "I'm going to put up with you until I see a good moment to kick you were it hurts."]

_-HETALIA-*'

(Slightly earlier...)

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rayla hissed as she propped a thoroughly drugged Agent Tergis and Ms. Haltrov against the wall of some sort of meeting room in Xandyr's capitol building.

"Good. Girl… Not. Blame." The agent's eyelids fluttered slightly but enough for the chibi to know he was coming around.

"Is Xandyr all right? She hasn't contacted me." Thank goodness she had adjusted the human's dosage correctly so he would wake up slightly before the place was in flames. They may have a chance now.

Agent Tergis mumbled something too low to catch. "One more time?" Rayla bent down and placed her ear near the other's lips, memorizing the numbers as they were breathed onto her skin. As soon as she was sure she had heard all of them she repeated the numbers back and was pleased when she got a small smile in response.

"Come _on_, guys! Xandyr's almost here!" Irivia screeched through the walkie-talkie, making both of them wince.

"Coming!" Rayla tried not to sound frustrated from her lack of information about Xandyr but wasn't sure how well she had succeeded.

"Shut up woman, or go back to the kitchen-ataa~! We'll take as long as we want-ataa~!" Who knew Rayla would ever silently thank Dactorius for anything?

Xandyr's top spy seemed to take advantage of the few extra seconds as well. "Careful…tell Ludwig I said hello…"

"I will. Thank you." Rayla hurriedly ran out of the room just as President-Elect Haltrov started to stir.

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr moved cautiously between the tightly packed buildings, not daring to use the main roads even though the city was seemingly deserted – even the humans thought it would be better to stay indoors.

"_Keeyyyaaarraaaa_; we know you're back-ataa~"

Xandyr ignored the jab and kept moving. "What do you want, Dactorius?"

"Awww, come on; that old formal line again-ataa~? You know exactly what I want, Keyara-ataa~"

"You want me dead, but how are you going to destroy me this time?"

"Ahhahaa~ you'll like this one-ataa~" There was a frantic shuffling that covered up the other voice but Xandyr could tell it wasn't Toralo or Rayla. "Give it back, you idiot-ataa~! I have to tell her; it's part of the routine-ataa~!" Xandyr covered her ears as feedback whistled through the air from (probably) dozens of small portable speakers spread throughout the area. "OH MY GOD YOU MADE ME CHIP A NAIL-ATAA~!"

Xandyr had to hold back her laughter as she ran the last few yards to the base of the hill her capitol perched on (already figuring destroying it was part of the plan). Dactorius obviously hadn't managed to break whoever his new ally was. New ally…

…But all of their siblings (except for Toralo and Rayla) were dead…so who…?

The pain at the conference…the recent unveiling of the Irivia Movement…could it have actually gotten strong enough…

"I'm s-sorry Xandyr, but D-Dactorius is currently unav-vailable. H-how are you d-ddoing, by the way?"

"I've been worse. You?"

"Don't get casual with the enemy, you dimwit-ataa~! You know the drill so stick to it – GIMME BACK MY WIG-ATAA~!"

"I've rigged the entire b-building with bombs that will go off at ex-xxactly ten thirty-six if they aren't tr-rriggered or deactivated beforehand, wh-ich gives y-you exactl-lly nine m-minutes to d-decide whether y-you go af-ffter D-Dactorius or Ag-gent Ter-rgis and Ms. H-Halt-ttrov-v…_Eeeeepp~_!" More feedback whined through the air.

Xandyr's eyes widened as she realized she had to make a very important choice between saving her last friends and destroying her greatest enemy. If she saved the agent and her president-elect Dactorius would get away, but if she went after the cross-dresser the humans would be thrown into chaos when they lost their leaders and be virtually useless. And there was no way she could disarm all of Toralo's bombs in the nine minutes she had left.

As if he could sense her inner conflict Dactorius trotted out of a grove of trees not too far away from her, his wig slightly crooked as if he'd hurriedly slapped it onto his head. "Well, Keyara, it seems you have quite the problem on your hands-ataa~" the cross-dresser grinned.

"Why are you still bothering to use the microphone when you're right over there?"

"You're still no freaking fun-ataa~ But anyways, me or your pitiful human friends-ataa~? HEY, COME BACK HERE-ATAA~!" Dactorius screeched as Xandyr turned and started to run up the hill.

"Agent Tergis? Ms. Haltrov?" Xandyr gasped as she rushed into the foyer and scanned the room.

"Xandyr, in the Cabinet's meeting hall!"

The micronation skidded into the appropriate room to find Agent Tergis and Ms. Haltrov struggling to stand upright while tied back-to-back. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, but Rayla had us drugged – we'd have gotten out by ourselves if that hadn't happened." Ms. Haltrov blinked, obviously still half-dazed.

"Can you run? We've got about five minutes left before the bombs go off."

"Bombs…Xandyr, you shouldn't have come for us! Defeating Dactorius –"

"– will have to wait another day. I won't give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me until I'm good and ready, Tergis. The longer I ignore him the more impatient he'll get and the more reckless he'll be. Now let's go!"

"It's good to see her act like her normal self." Ms. Haltrov observed quietly as she was dragged backwards across the floor.

"Like old times, except without Ann to look after." Tergis grinned.

_-HETALIA-*'

"They're almost out, and with two minutes to spare!" Irivia hissed, glaring at the tiny monitor on her wrist that she'd used to hack into the security system. "And someone seems to have given our prisoners a slightly…_miscalculated_ dosage of a certain medication…"

"_Whhhaaaaa-ataa~!_ Lemme see-ataa~!" Dactorius practically ripped her arm off. "Toralo-ataa~! Override the timer and blow it sky-high-ataa~!"

"Yessir!" the chibi chirped, flipping the tiny manual override switch before slamming his hand on the almost comically large red button sitting in the middle of the hand-sized box on his lap. (The grin on his face as he stared at the top of the hill was disturbingly similar to Russia's.) Boy, did he enjoy those rare moments when he was given permission to set things on fire, never mind blow them up…

_-HETALIA-*'

"We made it!" Xandyr gasped as she practically flew out the double-doors…just as the explosions started to rip through the air. She screamed and covered her head as the shock wave knocked her down, grateful for the protection her spysuit provided against most of the wave of heat that followed shortly afterwards. Hopefully her human companions had survived but the world was a blur as she tumbled down the hill. Something slammed into her arm and she yelled as she felt the bone fracture, tempted to examine the damage but knowing the next flying object could easily crush her unprotected skull if she did.

Then the effects of losing the most important building she had (besides her actual home) tore through her small frame, flaring brilliantly as if she was a tank of gasoline and someone had dropped a lit match inside her. None of Xandyr's previous injuries had ever been this bad, even when she'd been blanket-bombed the pain had been mild, but this was too much and she practically begged for unconsciousness. And when it finally came she gave in to it gladly.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Liechtenstein asked shyly, pointing at the dark plume of smoke floating on the western horizon.

Switzerland sighed and closed his eyes. "Just ignore it Lilli. France must have pissed somebody off again."

"Okay."

_-HETALIA-*'

Rayla nearly cried out as Xandyr slammed into the ground and didn't move. Surely she wasn't dead? There would be no point in calling the number Agent Tergis had given her if Xandyr was gone – the war would finally be over.

"Rayla-ataa~! Don't just stand there; go get her and make sure she's alive-ataa~!"

"I thought you wanted her dead!"

"Oh I do, just not so…cleanly-ataa~"

The chibi scurried to her 'sister's' side and checked for a pulse – there was one but it was very quick and faint. And so much blood…probably not Xandyr's but still…

"She needs bandages, not a body cast-ataa! Irivia, help her retrieve the bodies-ataa~"

"These two are alive also, Dactorius. It seems this one wore a spysuit under his fancy clothes," Irivia nudged Agent Tergis's arm with her shoe, "and the woman's dress is made of the same material."

"Clever-ataa~… Take them too-ataa~ If they ever come around we can interrogate them to see what other secrets they've been keeping from us-ataa~" the cross-dresser smirked. _"My boss will be soooo proud of me-ataa~!"_

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't know what to say… : / Questions? Comments? Improvement ideas? Anything really…except flames because I fear what will happen if Toralo finds them.

In other news, I am working on a series of Hunger Games one-shots when I need a breather from this fic and the first of those will hopefully be posted sometime in August or September. If you think some bits of those books should have been different and at least find my writing style interesting, keep an eye out for it!


	9. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** SURPRISE! This chapter was a lot easier to write than some of the others so why not post it on my favorite day of the year: Friday the 13th!

**Warning:** SteelPorcelainMXIV had too much fun writing this... X3

* * *

Chapter VIII: Struggles

As soon as Irivia left the medical ward Rayla turned to the other nurse. "May I borrow your cell phone? I'm afraid mine may be tapped and I need to make an important call."

"No problem Chelsea. It's in my coat pocket in the staff room." The older woman smiled as she checked the numerous monitors surrounding the three patients. "Oh, and Chelsea, go home when you're done. From what I've heard you've had a lot to deal with today."

"Are you sure? My shift –"

"I'm sure one or two of the other girls wouldn't mind helping me."

"Thanks Wendy." Rayla grinned at the woman who was like a mother to her despite not knowing what she really was, unable to leave without taking one last look at her little 'sister.' Xandyr didn't deserve what had happened to her – she'd only allied with her twin so they could help each other, not force a claim to what Cythius had left them.

Rayla easily found Wendy's phone and sank down into the overstuffed couch that was so comfortable after standing for what seemed like forever and carefully dialed the number Agent Tergis had given her. One ring…two…three…four…

"Hello?" the voice was deep and had a strange accent.

"I'm Rayla; are you a Mr. Ludwig?"

_-HETALIA-*'

"You _idiot_, I want Xandyr _dead_, not incapacitated-ataa~!"

"That's not how what you said sounded to me-ataa~!" Dactorius snapped even as he was slammed into the wall. "Besides, she can still be useful to us-ataa~! Her scientists, her agents, her resources –" the chibi choked as the hand around his neck tightened and kicked feebly even though he knew he'd get punched in the gut for trying to resist. It had turned out that his boss was less than enthusiastic about a certain turn of events.

"If you had done the job yourself instead of beating others into doing it for you she would be dead instead of spared by those spineless sympathizers-ataa~!" Instead of digging his fist into Dactorius's gut the huge muscular man drop-kicked the micronation across the room, then crossed the carpet himself and pinned the other under a huge steel-toed boot. "And you're still pretending to be something you're noticeably not-ataa~! It won't let you get away with stuff like it did when you were one of Cythius's precious protectorates – not while I'm in charge-ataa~!" He ripped the wig from Dactorius's head and flung it into the trash can, then took a cell phone from one of the many pockets of his forest green military uniform and punched a button with a sausagelike finger. "We need the nail polish remover and a size six uniform."

"You're lucky you're just a little bigger than me or you'd find that stuff shoved so far down your throat it's coming out your –"

"SHUT UP YOU GENDER-CONFUSED BRAT!" This time Dactorius couldn't help but cry out as he felt his ribs creak uncomfortably inside him.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Hey Vest, ve're going on a trip." Prussia grinned mischievously as he dragged his little bruder to the car, where Japan and an excited Italy were waiting. He'd given Xandyr a couple of days to call Germany back but apparently she was going to be stubborn. Not that his awesome plan was the backup – oh no, definitely not.

"Vhy? I have vork to do today and I don't need distractions." Germany said even as he was shoved into the back of his own jeep. (Apparently Gilbird got to ride shotgun.)

"You haven't been yourself lately; it's not very awesome." The albino started up the vehicle and set his GPS on his lap so no one would see he was using it before smoothly pulling out of the driveway. He was actually an awesome driver…unless escaping the cops, which was when he was even more awesome.

"Excuse me Prussia, but where are we going?" Japan asked.

"You'll see…"

"Is there any pasta?"

"I dunno, but it vould be awesomer if there vas beer."

_ – Turn right in three hundred meters – _

The ex-nation loosed a stream of curses in German and nearly swerved into the trees as he silenced the GPS.

"Bruder, vhere are ve going?" Germany frowned. He did not like this random road trip at all, especially since they were apparently relying on Prussia's GPS. He wanted to be home so he could finish the day's paperwork and search for that business card Xandyr had given him so he could call her and make sure she was all right. Surely she wasn't mad enough to not talk to him after two days?

Fortunately Prussia didn't need to use one of his awesome excuses because Germany's phone vibrated. "Ve~! That tickles!" Italy, who was wedged in beside the blond, giggled as the phone buzzed again.

"Don't think you've gotten lucky bruder." Germany frowned. "Hello?... Ja, this is he…_vhat_? How…calm down! Vhere? Ja, I'll try…Do you have coordinates for a GPS? …Perfect. Thank you." he snapped the cell phone closed and stared at the rearview mirror until his bruder's eyes met his. "Prussia, I'd hate to ruin our little outing but something's just come up. Give me the GPS so I can set vhere I need to be dropped off."

"Don't go, Germany! It won't be fun without you!" Italy squeezed the other's arm in a death grip. "Ve~!"

"Vhere do you need to be dropped off?"

"Xandyr's."

"Keseseseses~ Okaaay…" fortunately Japan caught the GPS before it could hit him in the head and passed it to the blond.

"Prussia, damnit! Vhere did you get these coordinates?" They were exactly the same as the ones 'Rayla' had given him.

"From that business card I found in the hall. Is it vhat you've been cleaning nonstop for?"

"Vhy?"

"I'm tired of seeing you hanging out vith the same people all the time, Vest. You need some awesome new friends…and vomen bring Vorld Var Three to your doorstep if you piss them off. Keseseseses~"

"World War Three…western women are that violent when upset?" Japan shivered, wondering why he'd been dragged into the whole mess when it was Germany's problem in the first place. If Xandyr wanted to return to isolation why not let her do what she wanted?

"Ve~ So that's why you wanted to know more about Xandyr!" Italy chirped.

"You vere in on it too! Ach, Italy!"

The Italian cringed away from the angry German. "Don't be mad, Germany! I wanted to help you feel better too! That's what friends are for, right? Ve~?"

"Ja, ja, vhatever." Germany shot one last glare at Prussia, who was grinning like an idiot.

_-HETALIA-*'

Dactorius wrapped the sheet he'd stolen off a clothesline tighter around himself as he limped around to the back of his house and up the steps to the porch, not sure whether he was going to bawl his eyes out or beat someone up. He'd been so proud of himself for catching Xandyr but his horrid boss only seemed to see the downside of not killing her… And then came the human's usual response to his preference of clothing…

The chibi cautiously cracked open the back door and peered inside to make sure no one would see him before making a run for the stairs. The last thing he wanted was for Irivia to see him like this and use it against him later.

"Dactorius, are you back? _Eeeep~!"_ Toralo squeaked as Dactorius, startled by the other's sudden appearance, tripped on the tailing end of the sheet and plowed into him. The chibis fell to the floor in a heap and somehow ended up tangled together.

"GET OFF OF MEEE-ATAA~!" Dactorius screeched and tried to cover his face and head before his underling could get over the shock of ending up in such an embarrassing position.

"I c-can't! I c-cc-can't! Oh g-god I'm-m s-so ss-sorry, sir-r!" A furiously blushing Toralo bucked and twisted but only made the situation worse. "Ggyyyaaaa~! Th-this is r-rreally awkw-ward…"

"Says the guy_ not_ being squished-ataa~! OW-ATAA~! Stop spazzing, that hurt-ataa~! DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M HHIIIDDEEEEOOOOOUUUUSSSSS-ATAA~!"

"It-t's ss-sort of h-hard not t-to look at you when-n y-you're all I w-want to – I m-mean, all I c-ccan s-ssee, sir-r!" Hopefully Dactorius hadn't caught that but it was hard to tell when his face was concealed by the sheet.

"Whaaa-ataa~?" A deep green eye peered out suspiciously. Crap, he hadn't.

Toralo took a deep breath and jerked the fabric off the other's face. "I don't care if your boss forces you to wear men's clothing and throws away your wigs – you're never gonna be hideous to me."

"You're not messing around – you didn't stutter or twitch once-ataa~…" Dactorius froze, then busted out laughing. "Someone's got a _very _bad case of Stockholm Syndrome-ataa~!"

"Stockholm Syndrome doesn't start when you first lay eyes on someone, sir. That's why I think I…I think I know I…" Something large and soft smacked Toralo in the back of the head and he suddenly found his lips pressed against Dactorius's.

Time slowed down for a couple of seconds to contemplate whether hell was about to break loose or not.

"Sorry! I tripped and dropped my gauze roll…_Whaaa~!_"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-ATAA~! GET HIM OFF OF MEEE-ATAA~!" Dactorius shrieked as soon as a very surprised Toralo jerked back.

But Rayla was busy wrapping a smaller spare roll of gauze around her face to contain the random nosebleed and wondering if she should get a camera or enter the witness protection program. She'd figured Toralo didn't stand up to his younger 'brother' for some reason but would never have guessed _this_.

"_What _in the wide world was_ that_ for-ataa~?" Dactorius gasped as he somehow freed himself from the sheet and Toralo, red-faced and bright-eyed from lack of oxygen.

"I didn't make it clear enough despite how awkward and unplanned it was?"

"Dactowiuff, pleaffe don'!" Rayla cried as Dactorius pulled his foot back. "It waff my fault! I'm sowwih!"

"Stay out of it, girl-ataa~!" Rayla gasped in surprise and fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder. She was used to the constant verbal abuse and cruel pranks but Dactorius had never actually hit her before. "He's got it coming-ataa~!"

"Then hurt me! I don't care anymore!" Toralo squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what would probably be the worst beating of his life…

…the pain never came. He didn't dare open his eyes in case that was what the other wanted but even before Rayla told him he knew Dactorius had fled upstairs to his room.

_-HETALIA-*'

Irivia frowned and expertly twirled the sharp blade in her hand. She had been throwing knives at the target on her bedroom wall out of sheer boredom (and frustration – Dactorius was such a brat) and had actually missed the bull's eye. Maybe the knife was slightly off-balance or something, but it had seemed fine upon close examination. The rebel movement took a couple of seconds to actually aim and flicked her wrist again.

"That's twice. It's got to be the knife; I never _thaa~_ing miss." She growled and whipped another streak of silver through the air. This time it stuck slightly to the right of the red dime-sized dot. "What the _thaa~_! More faulty equipment! Maybe I need a break – but what else to do…"

Someone was causing a commotion downstairs (based on the very clear '-ataa~'s and slightly fainter shouts) so needling the spoiled cross-dresser was out (he may decide to hurt her on sight and she didn't like admitting she was as weak as he'd said). Her phone hadn't vibrated since the last check-in, so there was nothing going on with her agents she needed to know about…speaking of agents, how was that Tergis guy doing? And the president-elect, and Xandyr, for that matter? But mostly the agent since he was the most valuable asset. It would be a pity for him to die, although that wasn't likely thanks to the spysuit. But the spysuit would do no good if he refused to work for her and she had to kill him.

Irivia stepped out of her room just as the door of Dactorius's slammed shut with a bang. For a moment she was genuinely curious about what had made the other retreat but decided it was none of her business unless someone told her, and she didn't plan on asking. With a shrug the girl hopped onto the banister and slid down to the ground floor. It would be easier for her to call someone and ask them for stats on the prisoners but she'd rather find out for herself.

_-HETALIA-*'

Ann hadn't returned since her abrupt departure, which didn't surprise England in the least. Sometimes spirits found what they were looking for and returned to their rest without telling him. All he could hope was that Xandyr's sister had somehow done the same.

He stepped out of the shower and began to dry off, wanting to look fresh and clean when America came over to visit. The island nation had always appreciated his former colony's weekly visits for some reason, maybe because it reminded him of the old days when he was a much bigger influence in the world.

The Brit hung up the towel and glanced at the foggy mirror as he started to dress, wishing it would clear so he could comb out his hair. And blinked in surprise at the blurry face staring back at him. Although the eyes were nearly as green as his own the crazy halo of red hair proved that it wasn't his reflection, but when England frowned it frowned: a slight shift in its blurry features. He scratched his head – it scratched its head; he waved – it waved back. It copied everything England did for the next few minutes too, even the Caramelldansen, so that for a moment he actually thought he'd turned into the person in the mirror.

Finally England glared at the girl he finally recognized as Andara and jerked his shirt over his head so he wouldn't see her laughing. So she had come back, but what for?

When he decided she had gotten the point he looked back up to see her staring at him like a kicked dog.

"What do you want?" the Brit asked impatiently. "I don't have time to play – I'm expecting company in a little bit, so quickly tell me what you're here for." Andara immediately began speaking rapidly but it was like someone had put her on mute. "Wait, wait, I can't hear you at all! Why can't you just come out of the looking-glass like Bloody Mary or something?"

The chibi smacked the glass with her fist and it rippled eerily, then scowled and mouthed something that looked like, _"Too weak now."_

"The fog, then. Can you use that?"

Ann clapped her hands in excitement and quickly got to work before the mist could fade away any more but before England could begin reading there was a terrific boom from downstairs. "HAHAAHAHAHAHAAA~! NEVER FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE, AND WITH HIS TRUSTY HAMBURGERS IN TOW!" the smell of hot grease wafted up the stairs. "DUUUDE IGGY, WHERE ARE YOU? I BROUGHT LUNCH BUT IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN NOW YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET ANY!"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DENTED MY DOOR OR MY WALL WHEN YOU BARGED IN LIKE SOME RUFFIAN!" England shot back and left the bathroom in a huff, combing his hair as he went even though it had already sorted itself out.

Ann waved her arms frantically to regain the attention she'd lost but it was no use. _"These older nations – so easily distracted."_ She frowned as her white-blond extension fanned over her head. _"No wonder Xan's so pissy at that Germany guy."_ For a moment she wondered why she'd even made her sister make that promise to her, if she should just sit back and wait for her twin to join her, but instantly regretted it. Breaking the isolation policy was the only way Xandyr could get strong enough to take down Dactorius, as hard as that was to admit.

* * *

**A/N:** What is Hetalia without that [little] touch of yaoi/tsundere? It was coming, you knew it, and will probably return with reinforcements later.

Comments s'il-vous plait? I've had no feedback for a while and admit I'm a little curious. I understand if people have been busy with other things; July can be a crazy month! And if you're still hanging in there thank you very much for the support. My inner Canada (whozzat?) revels in the attention.


	10. Chapter IX

_SPmxiv:_ This may be the last time I post on-schedule since I start (Marching) Band Camp on Tuesday but I shall do my best no matter how tired, sweaty, and sunburned I become! Go mellophones/French horns!

_Dactorius:_ -looks over author's shoulder- You really like to talk to those people you can't see, don't you-ataa~? Talk to me instead; I'm a lot more interesting and will at least talk back-ataa~

_SPmxiv:_ What the – why am I _not_ surprised? Hey, don't read that it's not for you! And don't insult the readers! -tries to push Dactorius back-

_Dactorius:_ OH MY GOD YOU'RE ABANDONING MEEEE-ATAA~? -shakes author by her shoulders- NO HIATUS, NO HIATUS, NO HIATUS-ATAA~!

_Toralo:_ P-please stop s-sir, she c-can't do an-nything-g with-thout h-her head!

_SPmxiv:_ I…SAID…NOTH…ING…AB…OUT…HI…AT…US!...LEM…ME…GO!

_Dactorius:_ -lets go but flings author onto Toralo-

_Toralo: Eeeeep~!_ -would be squished but author isn't that heavy-

_Dactorius:_ Ahhahahahaa~ you idiots I'm just kidding-ataa~ But seriously though, _seven_ reviews-ataa? -looks at computer screen again- Well, at least most of them faved/alerted too…they liked _something_-ataa~

_SPmxiv:_ I hope so; I wanted to think of a plot that hasn't been used. -gets off of Toralo and helps him up- I'm glad you also approve of _Xandyr's _story though… -_-

_Toralo:_ Ther-re's nothing-g wrong w-with sev-ven reviews f-for a firs-st fic, is-s there s-sir?

_SPmxiv:_ You _had to_ ask him? (Here we go…)

_Dactorius:_ No, not really… -grins evilly- …but I've got a plan-ataa~

_Toralo:_ Please forgive me for any part I may have to play in his plot...

_~Anyways~_

**Disclaimer:** Unless a blue box from Britain takes me to 1966 at some point in my life there is no proof this 90's kid owns 'Secret Agent Man.' [Epic disclaimer is epic if you get it!] And although I'm not a fan of ham and cheese sandwiches myself I hold nothing against them.

**Warning:** Le tsundere, _ohonhonhonn~_… /shot/

InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47: (^o^) Grazie! There shall be, don't worry!

(_Dactorius:_ Ooooh, you really got one of those-ataa~? GIMMEEEEE-ATAA~! 8D

_SPmxiv:_ -shoves [annoying] OC away from keyboard- Ignore him please…)

* * *

Chapter IX: New Arrivals

Irivia grinned as she looked down on her counterpart, who seemed so much smaller when swathed in bandages. It was like looking at two badly merged people – the left half of Xandyr's face had been badly burned while the right was almost untouched, albeit a little paler than normal. The micronation was much better off than her boss – the woman was undergoing facial reconstruction surgery and being fitted for a prosthetic leg – but somehow Agent Tergis had escaped pretty much unharmed except for a minor concussion and the loss of two fingers.

~Secret agent man/ secret agent man/ They've given you a number and taken away your name~

Ignoring the nurses who frowned at the fact her phone was in the same room as their medical equipment (never mind on) Irivia answered the device, not even getting to speak before the frantic voice on the other end blurted out some rather surprising news.

"_Whaaaa~?_" the Movement's gray eyes widened in shock. "Impossible! I've gotten no news of outgoing calls from her phone!...I don't _thaa~_ing know how she did it…oh…I stepped in it, didn't I ? I'm_ not _admitting anything – you should've known I wanted all the _taa-thaa~_ing phone lines monitored! Call my boss and have him contact me when he figures out how to deal with this."

Irivia shot one last glare at Xandyr as if the whole mess was her fault and stormed out of the medical ward. Any doubts on whose side Rayla was on were gone, and there was only one thing you could do with a spy who knew a little too much…

_-HETALIA-*'

"What's wrong with me-ataa~?" Shredding the uniform he'd been forced into, taking a shower, putting together outfits for the next week, repainting his nails, and trashing his room hadn't gotten rid of the empty rotten feeling in his gut. He'd almost considered going downstairs for dinner but had no desire to deal with his subordinates after what had happened.

Dactorius sighed and toyed with the inky bangs of a new wig (that looked exactly like the old one) as he watched the brilliant sunset fade from the sky in a little niche he'd found when searching for a place to set up a prank. Technically it was part of the attic but it had its own little ladder that folded out from the back of a supply closet and a window, not to mention a small bookshelf and stool – maybe Cythius had used it once but there was no way to ask now. Usually he could enjoy the solitude his secret place provided but today his problems had managed to follow – maybe their being his thoughts had something to do with it…

"D-Dactorr-rius…" The faint call floated through the floor with a nervous certainty.

…Or it might be because Toralo was practically a second shadow.

"Go awaaay-ataa~!" He cringed as the ache in his gut intensified for a moment at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Are y-you hung-gry? I kn-know it's-ss a litt-tt-tle late for d-dinner b-but you'v-ve been up th-there since bef-fore lun-nch –"

"No-ataa~!" Dactorius covered his ears even though it didn't drown out the loud objections from his stomach. In truth he was starving but feared he'd throw up whatever he tried to force down. They couldn't afford to waste food – just because he wasn't as scarred and sore as Xandyr didn't mean he wasn't hurting from other causes.

"W-well, I'll-l-l leav-vve it jus-st-st insid-de the d-door." The trapdoor shifted slightly but the little bookcase was surprisingly heavy for being empty. "I'm-m sorry f-for ear-rlier, if th-that's what-t this is-ss about – I clean-ned up-p your r-room; please d-don't spend-d the night up h-here ag-gain."

With a huff the cross-dresser left his seat and shifted the bookcase slightly so the other could slip the tray in but Toralo managed to squirm up after it before Dactorius could replace the makeshift doorjamb. "I'l-ll just s-sit here and-dd w-wait for you t-tt-to finish."

"This is it?" The cross-dresser turned away from the open trapdoor and his deep green eyes flicked to food on the tray: (hopefully) a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, three apple slices, a couple sticks of brown-edged celery, and a small piece of very crispy-looking peach cobbler.

"Y-you shoul-ld've seen lun-nch." Toralo twitched slightly more than usual, his equivalent of a shiver. "Th-there would-d've been ev-ven less-s b-but aid-d fr-rom Irivia c-came not t-too long-g ago. She t-tried to make cobb-bler to c-celebrate cat-tching X-Xand-dyr."

Irivia didn't seem to be any better at cooking than Xandyr so the cross-dresser picked up the sandwich first. "Mmmm – what the _fuuuu-ataa~?_"

Dactorius was about to add 'ham and cheese sandwich' to the list of murder weapons when he clearly heard a low rumble that sounded suspiciously like his own stomach and saw Toralo stiffen for a moment. "You –"

"I al-lready at-tt-te." Toralo didn't look up from his lap but quivered more violently.

"This was your dinner wasn't it-ataa~ You dimwit why are you being so…so…_nice _to me-ataa~?"

"I told you why, Tori! You're so smart how do you _not_ get it?"

"You didn't say anything-ataa~! All you did was squish me and act like a bobble-head when you tried to-ataa~! Now you take this _thing _and eat it before I shove it back up the place it probably came from-ataa~! The rest of it too; I don't need your pity-ataa~! And don't look at me like that; it makes me feel sick-ataa~!" Dactorius turned away after making sure the sandwich hit the other in the head.

"B-but you need-d t-tto eat s-someth-thing, s-sir. R-Rayla alw-ways says t-tto try to eat-t som-mething-g when you'r-re not f-feeling w-well –"

"It's your food, you eat it-ataa~ I told you I'm not hungry-ataa~"

"Tori…" Dactorius froze and looked back over his shoulder with an unreadable expression on his face. His gaze flicked to the hand on his upper arm before tentatively meeting the other's huge dark eyes. "Tori…please…"

"Fine, but you're eating half of it – and that fail-sandwich-ataa~" Maybe something was wrong with him. Hearts aren't supposed to skip beats, right?

Toralo took a huge bite of ham and cheese to hide his relieved grin as he divided what was left. In all honesty he hadn't had lunch either, which was why they had a bit more than celery and apples. Even with the aid from Irivia they didn't have much, especially with their extra mouths to feed.

"F-food sir." He pushed the tray across the floor even as Dactorius reached back a little too quickly for someone who had no interest in eating…resulting in their hands brushing up against each other. Even more surprising was that the cross-dresser jerked away first and whimpered slightly as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"And just when I thought I was feeling better-ataa~…"

Toralo didn't dare hope, especially since Dactorius could easily turn very nasty. He had to get this right the first time.

"S-sir…" The chibi swallowed and took a deep breath. "Tori, I…I…"

Dactorius whipped around and used the other's shirt to pull him forward, green eyes bright and brimming with tears of realization. "Don't you _dare_ say it-ataa~! Don't…_don't_…I'm freaking confused enough as it is-ataa~!"

"I've waited almost sixteen years for you! _Sixteen_, Tori! I've known it was you since Cythius brought you home slung over his shoulder but I don't think I can wait much longer because of where this war is now headed…because of earlier…"

"Then give up-ataa~! You have a chance of being spared so you should find someone who isn't a dead man walking-ataa~!"

"XANDYR WON'T LET ME LIVE EITHER BECAUSE I KILLED CASTROVAN REPUBLIC AND SHE KNOWS IT!"

Dactorius's jaw dropped in surprise as he abruptly released his older 'brother.' "_Whaaaa-ataa~!_"

The cross-dresser remembered the incident vividly and had nearly convinced himself that he'd been the destruction of their youngest 'sibling.' What could he assume when her body had been in one of his own pranks? Everyone, even his own groupies, had decided he'd gone too far and convinced Cythius to kick him out of the house, but Xandyr had only glared at him: something even more terrifying than being yelled at due to her usual lack of emotion toward his antics. And Toralo had defended him despite the accusations, even exiling himself from the house until Cythius caved and let them both come back.

"The bomb that would trigger the prank…it was a prototype of those shrapnel-shooting ones you like so much now. By the time I realized what you'd stolen it was too late. Cassie begged me…she was in so much pain…"

"Toralo…that's why you keep your explosives so organized now, isn't it-ataa~?"

"N-no, it-t's because you may-y be nex-xxt and I d-don't want to s-see you hurt-t." The chibi pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I'd r-rather we los-se the w-war together b-because I don't-t know wh-what I'd d-do without y-you."

"Don't…please, no-ataa~" Dactorius breathed as Toralo leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands but didn't pull away. There was still enough light from outside to make the cross-dresser's deep blush visible.

"Tori, I…I love you." And this time the kiss wasn't accidental.

The moment, lit by the last light of the sun, would have been perfect if Dactorius hadn't shoved Toralo backwards so hard he fell through the trapdoor.

"Toralo!" Rayla's cry of despair somehow didn't cover the sound of something snapping as her older 'brother' hit the ground. She must have been coming up the stairs already because it didn't take long for her to reach the pyro's side. "Dactorius, I don't have enough medical supplies to deal with your shenanigans even when you aren't stealing them!" (The cross-dresser had immediately scuttled back from the edge of the trapdoor when he'd heard her voice but not before he saw the awkward bend in Toralo's arm.)

"He didn't do it, Rayla." Toralo moaned, using his good limb to hold her back. "I thought he was up there but I slipped when trying to climb back down."

"So you left that tray of food up there? I'll get it before a _rat _or something does."

"D-Don't…D-Dactorius lik-kes to hole up th-there sometimes and h-he might be waiting f-ffor us to leave before going-g b-back."

"I bet he is, that brat. The one day I decide to leave work early something like this happens…Let's get you something to set that arm before it starts healing; we may have to get creative if we can't find a splint somewhere." The chibi sent one final murderous glare into the dark hole above her as she carefully helped Toralo up and led him away.

As soon as they'd left Dactorius covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking, and cried. He wasn't too worried about Rayla's unspoken threats – he was used to those – but the entirely new feeling now growing in his chest since Toralo had kissed him was absolutely terrifying.

_-HETALIA-*'

Rayla glanced out her bedroom window as she shrugged the black cloak over her shoulders, knowing what the set of Irivia's shoulders and the way she held herself meant if the rebel faction was anything like Xandyr. Thank goodness she'd been getting ready to leave anyway. Checking the carefully made mound under the covers one last time the chibi nurse slipped out the door and onto the landing, then headed for the staircase that led to the back door. There was no way Irivia could know her plans at this point; the only person who did was her boss – and Dactorius's when he got their letter of secession the next day. She wished she could see the expression on that bastard's face when he read the thing and that her former allies would survive his wrath.

Refraining from taking one last look at the huge three-story house she had lived in for almost her whole life (despite changes in its ownership) was even harder than ignoring a bleeding wound, but it had to be done. So many memories of her old life, the one before the war had torn her family apart, had been made within those walls and on this ground. What once was a place brought to life by those who lived in it had become a mere shadow. Castrovan Republic, Cythius, Roundes, Zeeve, Finistré, Marobia, and Andara were all gone and it appeared that Dactorius and Xandyr were not going to stop playing for keeps despite this. And now there was Irivia, a whole new problem on top of the ones Rayla and her siblings already had to deal with…hopefully the Xandrian offshoot would be easier to deal with if Rayla could find Xandyr's foreign allies. They should be close if they were leaving Germany when she called them – they had obviously been in some sort of machine that used GPS to navigate, but what else was there besides the hoverbike?

_-HETALIA-*'

"Bruder, stop the car and turn off the headlights." Germany frowned as he stared at the window into the darkness.

"But ve aren't even –"

"Prussia, something isn't right here."

Not even the awesome Prussia could ignore the tone of the blonde's voice but he allowed the jeep to roll another meter or so to show that he was too awesome to be concerned. However, he left the headlights on.

"Ve're getting out now." The German hopped over the side of the jeep, landing on the pine needles with a soft crunch, and looked around. Whatever was going on with Xandyr was bad. He could feel it. Reaching under the driver's seat, he groped around until he managed to retrieve the emergency kit. The medical supplies, matches, water, and flashlight inside the green plastic box may come in handy later.

"Ve~ Germany…?" Italy was poised on the edge of the jeep but seemed unsure of himself. With a sigh the other held out his arms toward the Italian, who joyfully leapt into them before he was quickly put down. "Can we do that again? It was fun!"

"Nein. Not today."

Japan, having gotten out on the other side, walked around the vehicle to join the others. "So where exactly are we going?"

"That vay!" Prussia jabbed his finger in a random direction.

"Bruder, your GPS says this way." Germany pointed toward the west, which the car was facing anyways since they'd been driving into the setting sun earlier.

"The awesome me knew that! I vas trying to see if the GPS vould believe the false information! And I thought I taught you how to throw better than that!" Prussia glowered as he missed the GPS and it nearly brained a sleeping Gilbird.

"Are you coming with us, Prussia?" Japan asked.

"_Me_ help Vest solve his problems? Nein, nein; this is _his _unawesome mistake. The awesome me vas just dropping you off on my vay to hang out vith France so you couldn't chicken out. Call the awesome me vhen you're done and I may remember to pick you up – I've got a lot of awesome things to do! _Keseseseseseses~_"

Germany opened his mouth to protest but his jeep was already speeding back the way they'd come, his older bruder's distinctive laugh growing fainter by the second. "Mein gott…"

"Ve~ if I had known about this I would've brought pasta! Now we're going to starve to death miles away from civilization! I hope wild animals don't eat virgins but it might not matter since I'd probably be a dead virgin by then –"

"Italy please calm down; we know which way Xandyr's house is so we are not entirely lost, and it mustn't be too far away."

"Japan is right, but I vouldn't entirely trust bruder's GPS." Germany turned the flashlight on, keeping the bright beam aimed at the ground, and began walking forward slowly. "Let's start moving now since someone could have seen us coming. I don't like this place…"

"I agree." The Asian shivered in the cold wind that decided to creep through the trees right then.

* * *

_Dactorius:_ Allrighty patient followers of this fic, since I have managed to take over the Author's Note -gestures to SPmxiv tied up in corner- I would like to issue a CHALLENGE-ataa~ Yes I do dare-ataa~!

_SPmxiv:_ Just don't offend them, okay? (As if the late post won't do so on its own…)

_Toralo:_ You had to tell him what _not_ to do?

_Dactorius:_ -sticks tongue out at author- Well, on second thought it's more like a challenge for _her_-ataa~ Since this is her first fic, all you have to do is get either reviews/faves/alerts up to ten and she'll either write you a hetalia one-shot _or_ draw a picture to replace that one of little miss Keyara who apparently is _sooo_ important even though she nearly got herself blown up-ataa~ Winner's choice on what either is, of course – help this poor kid improve her drawing or writing skills before she has time to do neither-ataa~!

_Toralo:_ Not bad, sir.

_SPmxiv:_ ('Has time to do neither…?') Okay, but they have to keep it PG13 if it's a pic and fics can go up to T, but no crack pairings and expect chibi art because I can't draw proportionate manga worth a poop. And pics will stay up for at least a week or until I finish the fic or someone draws me something, 'Kay?

_Dactorius:_ Deal, and I'd shake on it if you weren't tied up-ataa~! -does happy dance-


	11. Chapter X

_Dactorius:_ EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT-ATAA~! -runs around in crazy-circles-

_SPmxiv:_ Eight what?

_Dactorius:_ What do you think-ataa~?

_Toralo:_ Reviews, sir?

_Dactorius:_ I was asking _her_-ataa~

_Toralo:_ S-sorry sir-r… -shivers- Can I untie SPmxiv so she can read it?

_Dactorius:_ She's been good-ataa~ I guess for a little bit so she can put up Chapter Ten too-ataa~… -turns back to computer- _Violent_-ataa~? I'm not violent-ataa~! Toralo, am I violent-ataa~? (is said while shaking Toralo)

_Toralo:_ _Eeeep~_! N-no s-sir, but-t I ag-gree that y-you're cut-te!

_Dactorius:_ _Tooorraalloooo_-ataa~! -shakes his head and covers his face-

_SPmxiv:_ X3

_Dactorius:_ Shut up-ataa~!

_SPmxiv:_ I wasn't going to say anything. (coughadorabletsunderecough…)

_Toralo:_ D-Don't mess-s with him-m mor-re pl-lease…

_Dactorius:_ Don't defend me-ataa~! -runs out of room-

_Toralo:_ Tori I'm sorry! -follows-

_SPmxiv:_ Hey, it's quiet all of a sudden…and I'm untied… ^v^

* * *

Chapter X: Meeting Up

Andara stared in curiosity at the sandy-haired man with wire-rimmed glasses sprawled on England's couch and wondered how someone could be so loud even when asleep. Did this guy ever shut his mouth? And what had England called him again? America? Hmmm~ his house must be too far away from hers to be included in Cythus's maps, and Cythius had a lot of maps. Come to think of it, neither had England's house…

But anyway, America. This guy was a problem if she wanted to keep the Brit's attention for longer than three seconds and it would take a lot longer than that to read the tiny writing in the mist on the bathroom mirror. He would have to go, but how to…

What a weird little tuft of hair! It was near the center of America's forehead and stuck up at an odd angle. Ann giggled and America shifted slightly, the ahoge (that was what big 'brother' Roundes had called his random curl, right?) bobbing for a few moments after he had stopped moving. Without thinking the chibi reached out and batted it playfully – she could think of something to get him to leave afterwards…

_-HETALIA-*'

"That bloody wanker." England hissed and tried to block out the loud snores coming from downstairs. Of course America would crash on his couch – the guest room was 'too far away from the garage.' (His former colony insisted he tag along to visit the newest member of the royal family who was born not long after dinner but the London traffic there and back had been horrid due to the festivities.)

"OH MY GOLDEN ARCHES THE ALIENS ARE COMING FOR NANTUCKET!" The door flew open as a wild-eyed, slightly rumpled America dove under the bed.

"Alfred F. Jones you…_you_…" A high-pitched squeal of laughter explained the rest. "Aliens aren't after your bloody Nantucket! Now get out of my room and let me sleep!"

"Then what is? Don't tell me the fairies are just being playful; I know an alien invasion when I feel it!"

"Don't insult the fairies!"

"Wait, maybe they were only messing with Nantucket to get us looking the wrong way before they came after someone else! IGGY DON'T WORRY THE HERO WILL PROTECT YOOOUUU!"

"BLOODY HELL GEDDOFF ME AND DON'T CALL ME 'IGGY!'"

"WHY ARE YOU CONCERNED WHAT I CALL YOU WHEN THE WORLD COULD BE IN DANGER? TO THE PHONE!"

(Several phone calls later…)

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." The younger nation sighed and stared at the kitchen floor, having dragged England down two flights of stairs so he could protect him while calling people. (There was a landline upstairs too but America knew where the downstairs one was.)

"It's okay; just don't jump to conclusions so quickly." It was probably better to not try and explain what really happened. "What time is your flight leaving, by the way?"

"Are you trying to kick me ou – in an hour! And traffic's gonna be crazy enough with all the people driving on the wrong side of the road!"

"You're the ones who drives on the wrong side of the road you…" but America had already slammed the front door shut.

_"I didn't mean to make him freak out like that, I promise. I got distracted…"_ Andara's voice echoed faintly, the tone suggesting her extension was sticking up, but the island nation was too tired to be sure. The random chair America had set him on felt oddly comfortable for not having any padding…

_-HETALIA-*'

The sun finally crested over the mountain peaks in the distance, its light hard and cold as it flashed through faint but dark scuds of cloud already lacing the slate blue sky. The weather was taking a turn for the worse; all the more reason to not waste time.

"Ve~ the wind's even colder now…" Italy tried to snuggle up to Germany as they kept their backs to the sun, following a faint winding trail Japan had found not too far away from the spot they had to camp at. "Do you think it'll snow like it did that one time when the World Conference was in Switzerland?"

"Now do you see vhy I vanted to keep moving last night? The veather in the mountains is hard to predict and unforgivable vhen it changes." The blond scooted away. "If you're cold you shouldn't have – _mein gott…_"

The three suddenly found themselves in a huge clearing with strange debris, scorch marks, and disturbingly dark red patches scattered around and on hastily sheared tree stumps, the fallen evergreens themselves piled into barricade-like structures. No one had to say it was a battlefield – it was painfully obvious despite the lack of bodies.

"Look! Over there!" Japan pointed to a clumsily made flagpole wriggling in the wind with a tattered but bright purple and yellow swatch at the top.

"That's Xandyr's flag." Germany was certain although it was his first time to see the actual device. _"No vonder she got so offended vhen she heard me talking to Hungary – there had already been somevone trying to kill her. All her vounds…how long has she been fighting?"_

"Why would anyone try to hurt Xandyr? She's so little and cuuuttee~" Italy took advantage of the distraction to loop the blonde's arm around his shoulders, more for comfort now than warmth.

"I don't know."

"Germany, are you all right?" Japan asked as he saw the other's expression.

"She vasn't trying to keep us avay vith her isolation policy – she vas using it to hide her problems from us." The European turned to his more stoic companion's reaction to this. "Supporting a new nation is vone thing, but doing so vhile they are in a situation that could destroy them is another entirely. If Xandyr had stated she needed assistance vith anything so soon after her request for recognition it vould have turned her into a target."

"It does not surprise me she came to you first when you put it that way. You two are very similar, no offense implied."

Germany frowned, not sure what to make of the statement.

"Can we go now? This place makes me sad." Italy whined plaintively.

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Japan cautioned as the wind whistled through the trees and this time they heard a brief snatch of conversation.

"We're over here! Hey_heey~_ can you help –"

"Shut up! Ve don't know who they are yet!"

"Quickly, into the trees! They're coming closer!"

Just as the members of the Axis ducked into the forest six men wearing deep green uniforms and carrying dull gray guns warily came into the clearing from the opposite side. They even had green smears across their cheeks and the backs of their necks and hands but the coloring couldn't hide the gauntness of their features.

"Did you hear someone-ataa~?" The man at the front, most likely the leader, asked as he retied the laces on his cap so the wind wouldn't snatch it away.

"You hear lots of things around places like this." Another responded from the back and looked around nervously.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, stupid-ataa~" A third snapped, "Although since you're rear-guard who knows what could get you-ataa~…"

"Shuddup both of you-ataa~! The sooner we make sure no one is here the sooner we can get back to Base-ataa~ Leo take the far side, Gustav the left, Ford: right, and Warner: circle behind just in case they think they can get around us. Dam* Xandrites think guerilla tactics will get us again they're wrong-ataa~!"

"What about me? Can I help?" the guy without the (weird) verbal tic asked as his companions left.

"Well Forge, you can stay here with me and shoot anything that moves and is _not_ one of the others-ataa~ And wipe that stupid grin off your face-ataa~!"

"Yessir!" Italy flinched as the loud smack echoed in the silence, snapping a twig in the process. Germany cursed inwardly as 'Leo' frowned and started walking a little faster toward their hiding place. The human had been almost careless before but now he looked more cautious. "Yes s-sir, Field M-Marshal Rufus sir-r."

"Good-ataa~ Hey Leo, you hear something-ataa~?"

"I dunno but guns up and ready just in case-ataa~"

Germany tensed and saw Japan do the same out of the corner of his eye, knowing if it came down to it they would have to take out all six men. (Italy looked ready to whip out a white flag at the first sign of trouble but the odds wouldn't have been in their favor even if he decided to fight.) The guns may pose a bit of a problem but as long as they didn't get hit by whatever they shot they should be fine.

Leo was almost level with the Axis' tree when his feet were suddenly jerked out from under him and hauled viciously upward before he could yell in surprise, his gun tumbling to the ground. A nearly transparent rope was wrapped around one ankle.

"XANDRITE AMBUSH-ATAA~! ADVANCE THE WAY WE CAME IN DISORDERLY FASHION-ATAA~!" the field marshal shrieked.

"Wh-what about-t Leo?"

"Screw him, just save yourself-ataa~! Dam* Xandrites can't get much out of cannon fodder-ataa~! Move faster or get outta my way Warner-ataa~!"

Forge took one last look at his dangling companion before he took off after the remains of his patrol, throwing a small black cylinder over his shoulder.

"Hey, you dropped something!" Italy called but the soldier was already out of sight. "Ve~ I hope it wasn't important…"

"It is since they're heading downwind, the idiots-ataa~" Leo growled from his inverted position. Now that he was so close they could tell he wasn't quite out of his teens. "Who are you guys-ataa~? You certainly aren't Xandrites – thank God; I'm not sure what would've happened to me if they really had ambushed us-ataa~" He grinned hopefully. "So…would you mind letting me down-ataa~?"

Italy, Japan, and Germany exchanged confused/concerned glances as they slipped out of their hiding place. Leo could be planning to escape and bring his patrol back to get them or retrieve his gun and shoot them, but he could also prove useful since he was obviously a native and would know the area well.

"Why should ve do that?" The youth's hazel eyes widened when he found a set of serious pale blue eyes level with his own.

"You see those clouds-ataa? They're coming in pretty fast and you don't want to be out in the open when they arrive-ataa~ Let me down and I'll show you a place you can stay until the weather clears up-ataa~"

"This place: it is not the 'Base' your commander wanted to return to?" Japan noted it was a lot darker and the wind had picked up considerably. Leo was right; they had to find shelter soon.

"No, no, no, no, no-ataa~! There's another building that's closer but it's a Xandrite fort we cleared out a while ago but haven't gotten around to repai-OOMPH-ataa~!" Leo pushed himself up from the ground but the glare on his face evaporated when he saw the katana in Japan's hand. What sort of people were these foreigners? He'd hardly seen the dark-haired one move and he was wearing _white_, for Pete's sake!

"Ve're keeping this though." Germany used his foot to drag the strange-looking gun away from the soldier before picking it up.

_-HETALIA-*'

_ [OC Dream/Flashback…_

_ "Yaaaay~ now it's like I have you everywhere I go!" Andara grinned as she petted the short white-blond streak in her hair affectionately. "Your hair is soooo ridiculously soft, Xan! Grow it out a little so I can play with it pretty, pretty pleaaase~?"_

_ "My hair is just fine as it is Ann." Xandyr examined her own extension, which had to be cut so it was even with her own chin-length locks, and allowed herself a moment of pride for her idea. Hopefully her twin wouldn't be carrying around/wearing her stuff anymore now that they literally had a part of each other. _

_It would be interesting to see her 'siblings'' and Cythius's expressions when they saw the bright red against near-white – it almost looked like she'd gotten a head wound and was bleeding. Rayla would certainly freak out of course._

"_Whaddaya grinning about?" Andara asked a bit nervously. (The last time she'd seen her twin smile like that was a few hours before Dactorius had freaked out about baby spiders coming out of his pillowcase. Surely Xandyr didn't… Not that he hadn't deserved it…)_

"_Dinner!" Cythius called before Xandyr had to say anything. _

"_FOOOOOOOOOD~!" the ginger screeched and flew out of the bathroom._

_Xandyr sighed in a way that showed she was more than used to her twin's lack of focus and walked out of the bathroom…_

_...  
_

…_to end up in front of the house she had grown up in, squeezed between Andara and her older 'brother' Zeeve._

"_One, two, thr- Dactorius, don't you dare." Cythius's boss, a short woman with wavy auburn hair touched at the temples with gray, prompted as she raised the camera to her face. Xandyr attempted to grin but wasn't sure how successful she was. "Cassie the camera won't hurt you; it's okay to look at it. Now for reals, one – Dactorius please act like you're not on crack for five seconds! Xandyr, you didn't swallow a lemon did you?" The camera suddenly flashed. "Hah, caught you off-guard!"_

"_Crap-ataa~! I knew I shouldn't have grinned when you said that-ataa~!" _

"_All right, now the funny pic!"_

"_Finally! Hhuuuugggg~!" Xandyr gasped as she was glomped from behind and threw out her arms to keep from faceplanting on the grass, smacking something disturbingly soft with the heel of her hand in the process._

"_My precious!" Marobia (who had been the unfortunate victim) squeaked and doubled over in pain, stepping on Finestré's foot as he went down. _

_The resulting domino effect ended when Toralo's glasses managed to land in Castrovan Republic's mouth just as the camera went off…_

_...  
_

…_and another nameless green-clad human landed in the dust never to rise again. There was no time to think; up, shoot, duck, crawl, up, shoot, duck, crawl, over and over again until you either broke through the enemy lines or got killed._

"_We need to get those gliders into production soon." Xandyr gasped as she skillfully took down another target._

"_Good core exercise though." Agent Tergis grunted as he took his own shot. "Do you want to fall back and wait for reinforcements?"_

"_Never! We can take them! What is it now, twenty-three to eighte-seventeen?"_

"_If you don't count the commanders that ran off, yes."_

"_Easy pickings then. Andara will never know what happened here. Trying to drag me into this war was one thing, but screwing with her? They don't deserve to live."]_

_Live._

_Live._

_Xandyr, live. Please._

Please.

_For_ me, _Xan._

_For Ann._

"Ann."

Rayla gasped and turned to the stretcher lying in the corner. Its occupant had been so quiet it was hard to remember she was there sometimes. "Xandyr, it's okay. You're okay." It was hard to believe the other had grown so much since the last time they'd seen each other but not that surprising because of Irivia's appearance. The blond looked the same age as Cythius had when he'd started to get sick.

"Ann." The micronation's eyelids fluttered as she gripped the blankets wrapped around her. "Come back."

"She can't Xandyr. I'm so sorry." The chibi nurse squeezed the other's pale hand comfortingly and tried to keep her voice from breaking. Despite the assurances from her fellow nurses Rayla wasn't sure Xandyr had been strong enough to deal with being snuck out of the hospital.

Xandyr made a sound halfway between a choke and a sob and tossed her head from side to side as her extension began to fan upward, the hand not being held by Rayla creeping toward her neck. Knowing exactly what her 'sibling' wanted the chibi nurse helped guide the hand to the locket before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. The words Andara recorded on her deathbed were for Xandyr alone and she had no desire to hear them, no desire to remember the accident she could have prevented if she hadn't been earning Dactorius's trust…

Rayla whipped her gauze roll out from behind her back, ready to fight even though she knew she was no match for the four grown men who tumbled into the room and fought the howling wind to secure the door.

"That was close. The weather here is vicious." a short dark-haired man in a white uniform (was he a doctor of some sort?) panted and leaned against the wall.

"Ve~ I'm cooold~!" the slightly taller brunette wrapped himself around a huge muscular blond that had an uncanny resemblance to Dactorius's boss. Just what Rayla needed: to be found by the guy she'd deserted not even a day before!

"Italy, get off of me!"

That voice…Rayla's eyes widened when she heard the strange accent. "Mr. Ludwig?"

"Vha- who are you?" The blond turned with a surprised expression to stare at the tiny bedraggled chibi dressed in a nurse's outfit holding the biggest roll of gauze he'd ever seen. Her voice did sound familiar though…

"Rayla-ataa~? What are you doing here-ataa~!"

"Leodon! I thought you were dead!"

The five looked at each other with shocked and confused expressions. This was awkward to say the least but with the storm only getting worse outside there would be plenty of time for introductions and explanations.

* * *

_SPmxiv:_ (Inner Germany headdesks repeatedly.) Long delay was long! A lot of great and awful things happened this week and wore me out. I hope nothing has affected this story and the way canon characters act too much – I'm still a little out of it.

_Xandyr:_ Do you need me to take over the author's note for a bit?

_SPmxiv:_ How about if you control your brothers so they don't bother me?

_Xandyr:_ Naaah~ you did fine on your own. I'll be a little OOC and badger you about getting the next chapter up instead.

_SPmxiv:_ :/ I don't know when that'll happen though…

_Xandyr:_ Exactly, but you can always work on your Hunger Games fic and whatever the tenth reviewer/favoriter/alerter wants when you get stuck here.

_SPmxiv:_ Yeah~! Ammo against (slight) writer's block ftw!

_Xandyr:_ You _are _kinda out of it… -_-

_SPmxiv:_ Nope! Just being me! :3


	12. Chapter XI

_Xandyr:_ Ehmm~ -glances around nervously- SPmxiv decided I'd 'encouraged' her so much I could give the Author's Note (which is probably a conspiracy to get revenge). Thank you to those who read and reviewed/alerted during the past week, first off…I guess that's what she's prompting me to say…

_SPmxiv:_ I wasn't prompting; I was reminding you to look at the stupid note card you're holding! -points to note card-

_Xandyr:_ -_- I don't need help. I just want you to stop distracting me. -subtly glances at note card- Anyways, in this chapter there will be a bit of Sick!Me and Toralo being the sweetie he is when not doing Dactorius's bidding or blowing things up.

_SPmxiv:_ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XI: Weathering the Storm

Realizing the newcomers were not a threat to herself or her 'sister' Rayla immediately switched to playing hostess, supplying her unexpected guests with blankets and large mugs of hot chocolate from the back room where Xandyr was, as well as turning on a lantern since the light from outside continued to dim. (She'd moved the furniture and supplies she'd brought with her out of the front room so the place would still look abandoned if unwanted company stumbled upon it.) It was hard to believe she was actually meeting nations from _outside_ the valleys, not to mention a boy – no, man now – that she and her 'siblings' had presumed dead for at least five years. There was going to be a lot of catching up to do later.

"We're obviously going to be stuck together for a while so we should get to know each other a bit. I'm Rayla, the one who called you, Mr. Ludwig, and Xandyr's older 'sister.'"

"Just Ludvig vould be fine, Rayla."

"I'm Italy Veniziano!" Italy chirped, ignoring the glare from Germany when he used his country name. "Ciao-ciao~! Ve~ Xandyr has such cute relatives!"

Rayla's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Ehh~… Thank you?"

"I am Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda to you Westerners." Japan added quietly.

Leo smirked as he pulled a well-used handkerchief out of a pocket and scrubbed at the green paint on his hands. "Italy Veniziano-ataa~? Honda Kiku/Kiku Honda-ataa~? _Pffft_-ataa~ Foreigners have weird names-ataa~"

"And Leodon Faire isn't? You haven't changed a bit." Rayla snapped playfully before tuning back to the Axis. "I'm sorry, but do you two have shorter versions of them?"

"Those are just our…other names, but is it okay while he..." Japan nodded toward Leo, who was mumbling to himself as he wiped his face. Just because the chibi knew the human didn't mean he understood what she really was.

"He was practically raised with my siblings and me – we thought he was one of us at first."

"He also doesn't like being talked about as if he wasn't in the room-ataa~" Leo untied the strings on his hat and raked a hand through a disheveled mop of dark brown curls. Now that his face was clear of paint and the shadow the cap cast over his eyes he appeared even younger than before – nineteen at the minimum.

Germany's blue eyes flicked between the micronation and the human sitting across from each other, wondering what the connection between them could be. They obviously knew each other well and been through a lot together despite their recent lack of communication but both seemed to be holding back something. He decided to ignore it for now. "I am Germany, and these are my friends Japan and Italy." It was still a little odd for the blond to refer to the others as friends but after maintaining good relationships with them for so long he figured he could consider them as such.

"Nice to meet you three. I wish Xandyr had been able to tell me you all were coming so I could help you out sooner."

A silence so awkward that even Leo paused in drinking his hot chocolate followed but Italy disregarded it completely. "Oh she doesn't know; we came to surprise her! Ahh~ an attack! Geeerrmmaaaany~!"

"Ack, Leo! That's disgusting and unhygienic!" Rayla wrinkled her nose and dabbed at the dark droplets on her white apron and the floor with a wet cloth she pulled from thin air but the human was too busy laughing/choking to notice. With a sigh she held out the cloth to the brunette when she was finished but it was the blond who took it and began wiping at the hot chocolate spots on the other's navy blue uniform.

"A little bit of vater von't make you melt Italy."

"Surprise Xandyr-ataa~?! You'll never be…able to do that with…without alerting her brothers and the new chick-ataa~!" Leo blinked through his tears at the odd expressions on the foreigners' faces. "What, you didn't know she got captured a few days ago-ataa~?"

The members of the Axis Powers made various noises of disbelief at this and Italy looked like he was very close to bawling his head off.

Rayla's amber eyes widened as she realized the young soldier hadn't been told the news. "Uhhh, actually Leo, she's no longer there."

"What do you mean (-ataa~)?" was pretty much the statement spoken by everyone else.

The chibi shifted uncomfortably. "She's…she's recovering in the next room. I've been spying for her since I came to your side. Okay, _that_ time you just did that to be cheeky."

"Sorta, but you did deserve that-ataa~" The human's expression crossed the spectrum from glower to grin almost instantly. "Can I have a refill though-ataa~?"

"No." Rayla facepalmed. "Is anyone hungry, by the way? I don't have much but at least there's some variety and a stove in the back."

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr yawned and blinked sleepily, her hand instinctively tightening around the locket she wore around her neck. It was weird being so relaxed when she was in the middle of a war.

"The war!" Her eyes snapped open and she would have jumped up if a sudden rush of nausea hadn't forced her head back onto the pillow. All sorts of little aches and pains began to blossom on her body as well, one in her arm throbbing so insistently she almost hissed in pain. So she was alive – but how? Surely Dactorius hadn't…or maybe he'd tried to but… Uggh, just thinking about the possible conspiracies made Xandyr's head hurt so she took the time to examine her surroundings.

The room was just big enough to hold couple of chairs and a table (scooted against the wall beside her), a portable solar-powered space heater, a tiny refrigerator, and a collapsible stove. A single window above the table let in about a quarter of the light in the room, the other portion being much brighter despite emanating from under the door across from her. A small set of doors was set into the wall across from the window, most likely where many of the blankets tucked snugly around her had been stored. Taken as a whole it was obviously one of the forts built on the border between her yard and her brothers'.

"Nice to meet you three. I wish Xandyr had been able to tell me you all were coming so I could help you out sooner." The voice was faint but clearly Rayla's. Why was Rayla here, and who was she meeting? She should be learning their 'brothers'' plans, not conversing with total strangers!

"Oh she doesn't know; we came to surprise her! Ahh~ an attack! Geeerrmmaaaany~!" There was a horrid but familiar-sounding sputtering but Xandyr had stopped listening at the sound of that familiar accent. Italy was here?! Impossible! Why would he…unless… 'You three,' Rayla had said…_he_ certainly wouldn't come after her the way she had rushed out of his house…

"A little bit of vater von't make you melt Italy."

Crapcrapcrapcrap_crraaapp~_! No! She was dreaming, or else awake and very delusional. Maybe the fort was a figment of her imagination that would fade away as soon as she opened her real eyes. _"Stop it Xan! Stop, stop, _stop_! You do _not_ need help, especially from him! No! He means _nothing_ to you! Another obstacle you had to take the trouble to find a way around – that's all he was; all they were!" _the micronation's hands wrapped around her bandaged head and squeezed despite the pain this action caused her.

"Surprise Xandyr-ataa~?! You'll never be…able to do that with…without alerting her brothers and the new chick-ataa~!" Despite having the same verbal tic this person's tones were too deep for him to be Dactorius. "What, you didn't know that she got captured a few days ago-ataa~?"

Xandyr felt her extension shoot up at the man's words. Yep, delusional, but at least he was keeping the others from coming into the room she was in and talking to _her_.

"Uhhh, actually Leo, she's no longer there."

"_Shut up Rayla, be a good girl and don't tell them that I'm here!"_

"What do you mean-ataa~?"

"She's…she's recovering in the next room. I've been spying for her since I came to your side."

"_Taa-thaaa~…_" Fortunately the coughing from the next room covered up her little gasp as she blacked out. Now even Rayla had betrayed her – hopefully it wouldn't carry over into real life.

_-HETALIA-*'

"_Taa-thaaa~…_" Irivia huffed for entirely different reasons as she trudged up the hill to Dactorius's house, fighting the steadily rising wind all the way. What a day, and by day she quite literally meant the past twenty-four hours. It was amazing how much trouble Rayla had caused – she should have acted as soon as she caught Rayla texting someone in the middle of the night and asked questions later, screw Dactorius's reaction to it! And how did the other figure out when she was coming to get her? Oh, Rayla had known; why else would there be a very well-made (not that Irivia would ever admit it aloud) pillow dummy under the covers? Now as long as no one asked her why there were gashes in the wall…there was no excuse for missing a target the size of a large dog!

The red-head rubbed her wind-stung, watering eyes and stumbled into the sitting room with a clatter, something she would never do even when visually impaired.

A short gasp came from the kitchen, closely followed by a sharp cracking noise. "Oh not _again_…"

"What are you doing?" Toralo's eyes widened behind his glasses as he jumped slightly (dropping the already fractured egg he was holding) but Irivia didn't give a hoot about what she looked like as she jerked off her spysuit hood and pulled herself onto one of the high bar stools by the counter, resting her crossed arms on the smooth granite surface before setting her chin down on top of them.

"Sorry, th-thought you were X-Xandyr… G-getting breakfast ready is-s going to take a bit longer since I can only use one arm and I wanted to mak-ke omelets since your boss gave us eggs and chee – cheyyaa_aawww_wnn"

"Rayla's gone."

Maybe it was the way she said it that made Toralo leave the egg where it had landed and pass her a cup filled with what looked like steaming milk. "She w-won't want this then. Hope you don-n't mind more creamer than coff-fee – since you leave so much earlier than-n the rest of us I never really thought to as-sk how you liked yours."

"You saying I need it?"

"I had m-mine already-dy and unless y-you want D-Dactor-rius up for th-three days straig-ght…"

"_Taa~_ no." Irivia took a big gulp of what tasted like liquid cotton candy and made a face, then shot a tired glower at Toralo when he snickered quietly. "That's not all though – she took Xandyr with her."

"Wh-whaa?" Another egg smashed against the tiles.

"You heard me. Don't bother, I've got it." The rebel faction slid off the bar stool and wiped up the mess, throwing the shells and dirtied yolks in the trash can nearby. "Sit down. Go on." She added when the other opened his mouth to object. "You shouldn't have to do this sort of thing with only one arm. How'd you break it anyway?"

"I f-fell dow-wn a ladd-der." Well it was kind of the truth but if Irivia was anything like Xandyr she'd know he was lying. And by the look she shot him out of the corner of her eye she did. Toralo blushed and turned away shivering.

Irivia continued to observe the quieter of her superiors but focused on keeping goopy egg innards off her hands as she dumped them into the skillet heating on the stove.

"It's a sh-shame it's sol-lar-powered." Toralo sighed as set a small green candle in front of him before lighting it with a match and adopting a pose similar to Irivia's earlier one. "Cythius replaced it when-n I turned on th-the gas and tried to s-see if I could ign-nite it from the d-dining room…nearly got car-rbon monoxide poisoning though…"

"Where did you get that?" (How else could she react to a random demonstration of pyromania?)

"I dunno, but it's pretty handy don't-cha think? Bombs are almost as fun but this lasts a bit longer…"

"Toralo-ataa~! Candles _only_ when I'm asleep-ataa~!" Irivia flinched dutifully as she heard a thump behind her but didn't turn around just in case the action dragged her into the one-sided fray. (A squeaky stair a few minutes ago had given away the third presence now in the room.) "Y-you'r-re never up-p this ear-rly so I th-thought–"

"How can I sleep with all this noise downstairs-ataa~? All _her_ noise, actually-ataa~…" It took all Irivia's willpower to keep from turning around and trying to kill the little brat right then and there when he smacked her in the back of the head so hard she nearly ended up with hot egg running down her face. "Freaking elephant-ataa~… Xandyr'd be laughing her butt off if you tromped in on her like that-ataa~! _I_ was quieter coming down here-ata_acheeep_-ataa!"

Toralo looked up as his younger 'brother' sneeze/chirped violently. The noise was so cute but never boded well. "Are y-you ok-kay, sir-r?" He asked even though the answer was obvious. Dactorius was wrapped up in a thick blanket in such a way that only his face was exposed despite how warm the house was, although a few curls of strawberry-blond peeked out from around it.

"_Yeah_-ataa~" The cross-dresser snapped and shivered slightly, a hint of pink dusting the bridge of his nose and cheekbones as he did so. "Just tired 'cause of stupid Irivia; I'm gonna go sleep on the couch-ataa~"

"Y-you don't w-want an-n om-melet-t? Ir-rivia's nearly-y done with-th one I thin-nk."

"I'm not hungry-ataa~" Toralo knew Dactorius hadn't eaten anything he'd been given the night before because he risked climbing back up the ladder later that night to find the loft empty and the laden tray right where they'd left it. "Don't look at me like that-ataa~!" Olive green eyes (slightly rimmed in red – had he been crying?) sparkled dangerously but the slight flush under them darkened by several hues. "Just…just…_acheeep_-ataa~…_aaarrgh_-ataa~!" Dactorius stumbled out of the room and flopped onto the couch just visible around the corner, curling up into a ball despite the concerned gaze following his movements.

Irivia watched with mild interest as Toralo picked himself up off the floor and hesitantly crept to the quivering blanket-wrapped bundle. She found it curious that no matter what happened to the former he always seemed to return to the latter – maybe Toralo was actually in lo –

"_Taa-teh-thaa-theh-tha-tah~_!" She cursed and quickly turned off the stove as the smell of burning reached her nose. This particular omelet would need a lot of cheese.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Rude-ataa~" Leo's eyes never left the steaming bowl of stew sitting just out of his reach, knowing he'd be smacked in the face by a roll of gauze if he tried to grab it again.

"Introduce yourself to our guests and it's yours. How hard is that?" Rayla frowned. "Sorry, I completely forgot you guys don't know who he is. Seeing him again after we thought he was killed…I keep waiting for him to vanish."

"It is fine; I understand." Japan carefully maneuvered a spoon filled with chunks of meat and vegetables into his mouth and chewed slowly. Despite coming out of cans the ingredients were delicious.

Germany simply nodded and glanced at the door to the other room, not sure how he was going to react when the micronation on the other side decided to join them. Rayla had checked on Xandyr while she was heating the food and assured them she would wake up soon.

"Ve~…" Italy picked at his bowl of stew forlornly, occasionally eating something he thought he'd like and swallowing it quickly when he realized he didn't. "Ve~…Is there pasta we could add to this?"

"Italy, you don't put pasta in stew. Now be polite and eat vhat you have."

"Fine-ataa~! Fine-ataa~! "My name is Leodon Faire (like Rayla mentioned) but I've always been called Leo-ataa~ I…" he frowned at Rayla.

"I'm not your boss; say what you're comfortable with them knowing."

"I'm a soldier for the Dactorian Militant Dictatorship, one of the micronations Xandyr is fighting-ataa~ I never wanted to, but I didn't really have any choice in the matter-ataa~… Ohh, thank you much-ataa~!"

"Wait, _one_ of them?"

"Yes; it's very complicated though." Rayla answered for the soldier as he dug into his stew with the vigor of the starving. "The whole mess started with the death of our youngest sibling…"


	13. Bonus

_SPmxiv:_ Danke, danke, danke for alerts/reviews! And even if you are just reading that means a lot to me! ^^

(_Xandyr:_ She'll settle down after someone finishes Dactorius's challenge...let's hope he didn't hear that.)

_Dactorius:_ -walks into room with a box of chocolates in one hand and Toralo's wrist in the other- Hear what-ataa~?

_SPmxiv:_ -sees chocolates and hand-holding- Me squeeing over the OC pairing that's come out of the closet! :3

_Dactorius:_ It's _nothing_ like that-ataa~! He was apologizing for defending me earlier-ataa~! And why are you holding my hand-ataa~?! -flings Toralo's arm away-

_Toralo:_ -blushes furiously- S-So what ar-re you d-doing now-w?

_SPmxiv:_ Getting a little something up for the readers since school is going to mess with my posting schedule.

_Xandyr:_ And I'm going to help by removing distractions so she can get the next _real_ chapter up by Sunday. -looks pointedly at 'brothers'-

_SPmxiv:_ You do realize that now includes removing yourself?

_Xandyr:_ -_- …_taa-thaa~_ I was so clever I fooled myself…

_Dactorius:_ -starts laughing but chokes on mouthful of chocolate-

_Toralo:_ P-please wait 't-til he's br-reathing again at leas-st!? It's okay SPmxiv; I k-know the Heimlich-ch if he n-needs it!

* * *

**Warnings:** France-ish OC and blood.

* * *

Bonus: Rayla's Flashback (and then some)

Rayla woke to the sound of screams and gunfire echoing from somewhere downstairs. She'd felt the tension building over the past few weeks and couldn't help but wonder who finally snapped as she sprung up and snagged a travel-sized first aide kit from under her bed and set it on the sheets before quickly slipping off her flowing white nightgown and into the usual pale blue dress she wore under her nurse's apron. Surprisingly it had been Andara, not Xandyr, who'd warned her to be prepared.

"Rayla." The chibi in question whipped around to see a white-blond head poking around the door. "Ann told me you'd be ready; we need to go now."

"Excuse me! I'm not quite decent yet!"

"_Taa~_ decency; we've all been seen in various stages of dress by someone else at some point." Xandyr still blinked in embarrassment and turned away, however.

Okay, how would she know that…? Subject change time! "Who started it?"

"Well, technically Finistré and Marobia did by letting Dactorius in but Zeeve was downstairs on watch and went berserk when he saw it."

"Dactorius came _back_?"

"Stop asking questions until we have time to answer them." Rayla shivered as the temperature of the room seemed to drop at the other's dangerously softened tones. Despite not knowing much about her once-again-youngest 'sister' it was obvious she really meant it.

Neither of them spoke until Rayla had grabbed her kit and slipped into the darkened hallway, joining a familiar figure with long bushy hair. Well, it was more like Ann joined Xandyr. "_Xaaaann~_, I'm scared." She whimpered as she wrapped her arms across her junior's chest.

"You're gonna be terrified if you don't let go right now Andara. I'm sorry; I've recently dealt with society." At this the blond shot a displeased look at Rayla.

"It's okay Xan; I still love you."

"If you loved me you'd loosen your grip so I could breathe!"

"Well _excuuuse _me for trying to sleep instead of doing…well, whatever you do while creeping around at night like some perverted stalker! _Eee~_!" Familiar arms wound around the chibi nurse as a hand covered her mouth, effectively stifling her squeak. Speaking of perverted stalkers…

"Hush my love, or they'll keep us from eloping!" A voice crooned next to her ear.

"The word 'rejection' means nothing to you, does it Roundes?" Andara sighed, pale blond extension fanning upward as she stared at the chibi that looked surprisingly like Toralo. (In the light though they were quite different; Roundes didn't have glasses, was paler, had sea blue eyes, and an ahoge shaped like half a heart sticking up from the front of the part in his hair.) "Don't we need to go now Xandyr?"

"We wasted five minutes standing around waiting for these two but we can delay a bit more if you want."

"Yes Rayla, let's delay and bring some love back into this house yes? _Ehhehehehe~_"

"_Eeeeewwwwwiiiiiieeeee~_ you are _sooo_ ridiculously perverted!" Xandyr made a face and quickly headed for the back staircase as her extension mimicked Ann's.

"L'mm ggm!" [Lemme go!]

"Let's go? Aww, but it's too late; we're losing our guides. But surely a small gift would suffice for now?" Roundes managed to slip a white rose into the front pocket in Rayla's apron and pull a…well…a France before the other could get out of reach, chortling as she backhanded him before running to catch up to the twins. At least this time she hadn't mummified him with a gauze roll.

They managed to get down the stairs without incident but when they were halfway to the back door a problem arose. The fighting was quickly shifting to the sitting room, which meant they had to cross through the chaos to get to freedom. From where Xandyr stood it was easy to make out Zeeve perched on top of the couch and somehow keeping both Marobia and Finistré at bay despite his risky position. Laserlight whirled around the room and left slim but smoking gashes in everything it touched. Xandyr was somewhat happy she wouldn't have to deal with fixing the damage, as she'd made sure to begin construction on her and Ann's houses not long after Cythius's disappearance.

Rayla suddenly screamed as a bright flash whistled by too close for comfort. "Consider that the warning shot because if I was serious you'd be dead-ataa~"

"Dactorian Monarchy," Xandyr turned around and blinked calmly at the cross-dresser standing on the landing above even as Andara's hand squeezed hers in fear. "you don't want to do this."

"Um, _yeah _I do-ataa~ And my name's not Dactorian Monarchy anymore – how does 'the nation of spies and secrets' _not_ know that-ataa~?"

"My apologies, but it's rather long."

Faint light from the other room glinted off the laser gun in his hands as he turned it toward Xandyr. "I plan to…how did I phrase it-ataa~? Oh yes…grow into it-ataa~"

"You wouldn't!" Rayla pressed herself against the wall as if she was trying to sink through it even as Roundes stepped forward.

"Poor, unappreciated brother, this isn't what you want. Everything you'd accomplish in war would be done so tenfold if only you understood you were loved! Why do you think we let you come back –"

"YOU 'LET ME COME BACK' BECAUSE CYTHIUS MADE YOU-ATAA~!" Rayla shrieked again as dark red liquid spattered across her apron and the wall on either side of her. Roundes was… it had happened so fast…

Unlike the recently deceased micronation, Xandyr didn't choose to say a lot but never took her eyes from the liquid-filled ones of someone just as lost as she was. "Dactorius, don't do something you'll regret." Andara jerked her back from the laser that swept across the carpet at her feet.

"STAY OUT OF THIS _KEYARA_; IT'S NOT YOUR WAR-ATAA~!" The dull silver barrel rose a little higher but quivered uncertainly.

The blonde's head tilted slightly to the side. "You're right. It's not, and I'm sorry for even trying to keep the peace between all of us so the inheritance would be split fairly." She quipped before turning and striding confidently to the back door. "I hope your new boss gets you where you want to be – I know mine plans to."

For some reason Dactorius couldn't flex his trigger finger as the only person who had never judged him quickly vanished into the night after the two girls who'd scurried through the portal ahead of her, her black trench coat the perfect camouflage. Was Xandyr merely wishing him well or threatening him? Despite knowing her for almost three years all he'd learned was she liked puzzles, couldn't cook, and _would not freaking react to any of his pranks_.

"S-sir? _Eeeep~_! Roun-ndes!"

"You wuss, it's just a body-ataa~… Just a body-ataa~…" Dactorius suddenly blinked and shook his head, forcing himself to turn away from the grisly scene _he'd _made.

Someone took the gun out of his hands but he didn't care, couldn't hear anything besides Rayla's scream behind a curtain of crimson and overlaid by the stink of burned skin.

_"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, Tori. All fun and games…"_ Cythius's voice echoed from everywhere at once.

And he was suddenly in his old room, which was still decked in black and not-quite-hot-pink and numerous shiny objects he'd collected (and stolen) over the years. Old and familiar things that brought the cross-dresser close enough to reality to slip into his bed on his own and curl up around a pillow, burying his face in it to hide his tears from whoever had guided him to sanctuary.

"Dactorius..." a hand cautiously stroked his real hair (where had his wig gone?) and he flinched away from the gentle touch in surprise. Surely he didn't deserve such a kind gesture! "It's okay. It's okay. _Shhhh~_" the bed dipped slightly and something warm settled against his back. "_Shhhhh~_"


	14. Chapter XII

Chapter XII: Ice Cold

Not even Field Marshal Rufus managed to outrun the paralyzing gas that seeped out of the small black cylinder Forge had mindlessly thrown to the ground but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Now he was lying on his side, frozen in the middle of a stride he'd tried to take before the numbness locked up his muscles, barely able to breathe or blink the tiny crystals of ice falling from the sky out of his eyes. The wind was taking on a bite he hadn't felt in forever and the snowflakes were sapping the heat from inside his uniform as they soaked through the thick fabric. He wanted to die on the f*cking battlefield, not in the snow while immobilized by one of his own weapons! Where was a dam* Xandrite when you needed to be shot through the heart?

Oh what was the point? Rufus was so tired and frozen he didn't want to think about it anymore, just stare at the dusky brown and deep green of pine needles and dirt. It was so peaceful down here anyway – he'd never noticed that snow actually made a sound when it landed: a soft sort of puff like when your head hit a plump pillow…no! He had to fight the gas and the cold! He had to get up…right after he got a little more strength back so he could rub some life into his dead limbs. Just a little more, a little bit…and he was suddenly, comfortingly, warm like someone had thrown a blanket over his body. Like the night he'd been so sick his wife had let him sleep where he'd collapsed on the couch and taken his patrol.

_"Rufus, go to sleep-ataa~"_

_ "But Ashten –"_

_ "Now-ataa~ I'll take your shift and be back before you know it-ataa~"_

_ "Fine-ataa~"_ The Dactorian didn't really care if that was audible to anyone – they'd be crazy to be out now – as he closed his eyes, knowing when he opened them again he would see the woman he'd lost because he was too weak to do his job. He was vaguely aware of something brushing his neck and wrist lightly but figured it was just her making sure he was comfortable…

The slight gray-clad shadow cursed inwardly as she felt the Dactorian field marshal's pulse slowly fade away and double-checked by resting her gloved fingers against the frigid man's wrist. Gone. Not that she'd arrived soon enough to save him even if she wanted to. Hopefully the man had died peacefully.

"Russburi." The Xandrite easily rotated on the balls of her feet to face her larger companion, who was carrying a shivering lump of green fabric. "This one is still alive, but barely. I went ahead and gave him the general antidote but we need to get him back to the safehouse."

Agent Russburi rose fluidly and punched the other lightly on the arm, letting him know they shared the unspoken disappointment. "One out of six is something Vurgen."

"Five, actually, but the patrol was missing a Dactorian; this is the Toralan."

"The Toralan!? We'll definitely be able to finish this war now; Tergis would be pleased if he was here. Let's hurry up and get back so we can crack this guy open like a nut." Agent Vurgen returned Russburi's grin and clenched the feather-light mass tighter to his chest as he followed her through the trees. They couldn't lose their little archive of information, not after trying to catch one for so long. Not after losing so many men in the process.

_-HETALIA-*'

"…and we ran until we got to Xandyr's new house. I moved out not long after though, so you'd have to ask her about anything else." Rayla finished quietly, gazing into the lantern in a way that showed she wasn't entirely there. Her hands had slipped inside the pocket on her apron as if for warmth (although she was really fondling a pressed white rose stained crimson on one side). "Speaking of which, if you excuse me I need to check up on her."

"Even what you have given us is helpful." Japan nodded in thanks as he sensed how painful the memories were at points.

Germany, however, remained silent as he adjusted the blanket covering a now sleeping Italy, who was using his thigh as a pillow. (Not that he minded too much, but when had that happened?) "Ja." He eventually grunted as she rose to leave. "Danke, Rayla." The European had a lot of new information and not much time to analyze it so he wouldn't offend Xandyr when explaining what he'd meant to say after dinner the night she'd left.

"I can't believe it-ataa~… I mean, I know how cruel his new boss is firsthand, but to make _Dactorius_ do that-ataa~…" The foreign nations quickly glanced at Leo, who had quietly scooted up to the empty space in their circle around the lamp while they were listening to Rayla. "If they hadn't locked me up I would've started a revolt-ataa~!" the metal spoon bent slightly as it slammed into the floor with a thunk.

"Excuse me, but were you two close?" Japan politely asked.

"We were at first, but it got harder when we found out why my dad encouraged us to…how is it said-ataa~? Ah, 'hang out'-ataa~"

The Asian caught the slight wariness at the end of the statement and decided not to pry further when Leo's voice died away. "Ha – umm, yes; 'hang out' is correct."

There was a slight scuffle from the other side of the door Rayla had closed behind her before it swung outward to reveal not one, but two figures. One was the chibi nurse of course, but the other…

"Xandyr?" Germany's blue eyes widened as the paler-than-usual girl leaned a little too heavily against the doorframe for the action to be casual. She looked so much smaller with only a flimsy white hospital gown covering her body and her arms and legs bare except for the numerous bandages wrapped around them. Her head though... What little hair poked through the gauze covering the left side of her skull was either charred or very, very fine fuzz.

"I tried to keep her down so she wouldn't hurt herself but she insisted –" Rayla started as she carefully draped a blanket around her ally's slim shoulders but Xandyr waved her silent, cold blue-violet eyes never leaving a certain European's. "I'm fine. Just not quite used to being back on my feet."

In an attempt to ease the sudden tension Japan quickly rose and bowed politely. "We apologize for disturbing your rest, but are pleased you feel well enough to greet us personally."

No one was surprised when Xandyr slowly bowed back. "It's hard to relax in the middle of a war. Since we're all telling stories, how did you three end up here?" Her expression softened slightly into what seemed to be curiosity.

Leo (who was feeling a bit ignored – she had said 'you three') chose that moment to butt in. "I saved them from a cold, slow death in the wilderness after rescuing them from a fast, painful demise at the hands of the men I boldly deserted for the good of my homeland-ataa~! How I found them though…who wouldn't have heard the high cry for help and mistaken it for a damsel in distress-ataa~?"

"Ve~ was the damsel pretty?" Apparently Italy was now awake despite his still-closed eyes. "What a nice pillow – oh, it's Germany. And Xandyr! Ve~ surprise! We found you!"

The micronation's extension fluttered upward as an unreadable expression flickered across her face. "I guess so. Rayla, I'm stepping outside for a moment."

"Oka – _whaaa~_?! Xandyr, you aren't going anywhere!" But the blond had already slipped out the front door into the white whirlwind barely visible through the window.

_-HETALIA-*'

England groaned and rolled his head to the side to work the kinks out of his neck, catching sight of where he'd fallen asleep in the process. It took him a few minutes to remember why he was in the dining room and when he finally did he chuckled despite himself. Only America… His former colony should be safely back home by now if it really was a quarter to eleven.

A small white object fluttered to the ground as the Brit stood and stretched, catching his eye as it spun to earth. Upon picking it up he recognized it as a page of the pad of notebook paper he used to write his grocery lists. What looked like a date and time was hastily scribbled across most of the sheet in black marker.

"Mr. England, Andara had to leave but sends her apologies for earlier." Flying Mint Bunny chirped as he appeared in midair and circled his master. "She says that's when she'll see you next though."

"This? But why?"

"I'm not a ghost, just your familiar, but I can ask around."

_-HETALIA-*'

Toralo somehow managed to pull the two queen-sized quilts out of the dryer and pile them onto Dactorius with only one hand, watching with relief as the strawberry-blond immediately went to work cocooning himself. Just thinking about how frigid the other's shoulder had been even through the first thick blanket made him shiver and unconsciously zip up the denim blue jacket he wore over his white dress shirt and casual tan slacks.

"'Bout time you figured out I'm more important than your stupid fire-ataa~! _Acheeep_-ataa~!" His little 'brother' sneezed as he tucked his nose and mouth under a fold of fabric and closed his eyes, looking so cute and innocent swaddled up like a baby it was hard not to pick him up and cuddle him.

"Ir-rivia, do you have another omelet r-ready?"

"Yeah, almost." Almost was the wrong word as a whiff of smoke drifted from the kitchen and the rebel faction broke into another stream of frustrated _thaa~_s. The brunette had to resist chuckling at her again; apparently he was the only one who could make food now that Rayla was gone. (Not that she would ever out-cook him though.) He might as well try to get Dactorius to eat in case it helped him recover – heck, and get a bite himself!

Dactorius shifted so he was facing the back of the couch. "I don't wanna omelet-ataa~" he whined.

"Dactorian Militant Dictatorship, you will eat something in the next ten minutes or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll – _acheeep_ – what-ataa~? Force feed me-ataa~? Stop supplying my troops with weapons-ataa~? Do your worst, I _dare _you-ataa~"

The only good thing about Dactorius's being unhealthily light was Toralo could easily scoop him up and slide under his small bundled-up form. "What are you doing-ataa~? Put me _down_-ataa~! Don't, don't, _gaaak_-ataa What sort of – _acheeep_ – inhumane _torture_ is this-ataa~!?"

"You dared me sir." the brunette smiled (the Russia smile, not the shy smile) and squeezed his struggling 'sibling' even more. "I believe Andara called it cuddling."

It wasn't long before Dactorius stopped trying to escape due to how sick he was and lay limp and wheezing across Toralo's lap. "Fine…I'll eat, but no amount of food is…going to help the people freezing to death-ataa~ My stupid boss is so focused on feeding the soldiers…that he forgot to provide other stuff…" Whatever else he was going to say came out as raspy coughs.

"S-Save your-r voice sir. You need-d to be ab-ble to yell at-t him l-later." Toralo twitched nervously – a sure sign he was back to normal – and subtly brushed Dactorius's forehead and nearly hissed at how frigid he was – if anything the cross-dresser had gotten colder. "What-t's wron-ng?" Cloudy green eyes had widened slightly despite how careful he'd been.

"You're so _warm_-ataa~…" a hand feebly gripped his usable arm and pulled it so Toralo's hand lay against Dactorius's cheek. "Sooo _ridiculously_ warm…put me down and I'll break your other arm-ataa~" The cross-dresser looked pale compared to the flush now blooming across the pyro's face.

"Toralo, if you want these stupid omelets come and get..." Irivia's voice petered out when she stuck her head around the corner and saw the scene on the couch, not sure how to react to what she was seeing. Something was _definitely_ going on between those two – probably a really bad case of Stockholm Syndrome if the way Toralo was cradling Dactorius meant anything. Leaving the masses of melted cheese with sides of burnt egg on the counter the redhead slipped out of the room.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Xandyr." The micronation's eyes were the only spots of color in the white world as she looked over her shoulder but just as cold. "I'm fine."

Germany paused, one gloved hand resting on the doorknob, trying to think of something to say. Japan claimed they were similar – did he really act like this at times? "Aren't you cold?"

"No." she turned her face into the wind, which actually wasn't as bad as it looked through the window thanks to the trees sheltering the fort. "I haven't felt cold since… but you didn't come out here to ask after my health, have you."

"Nein. I vas planning to… vhat exactly happened back there?"

To the German's surprise the micronation made a soft exhalation similar to a whimper. "I've been keeping too much back. It's time you knew why I sought you out."

* * *

_SPmxiv:_ I was excited to see how you guys reacted to the character death last chappie – it seemed a little off to me but I think the second makes up for any oddness. (Is experimenting for later, heheh…) No complaints so far though!

But now… crapcrapcrapcrapcrap it's Tuesday! TUESDAY! I promised a Sunday post and failed! _Nnyyyaaa~_! -inner Germany messes up hair- School takes a lot of my time and this was hard to write for some reason…but still!

_Xandyr:_ Calm down; most of them will understand.

_Dactorius:_ Now tell 'em the good news-ataa~!

_SPmxiv:_ Ohh_yeeeaah_~! Dark!Toralo has a pair! XD

(_Toralo:_ -blushes furiously- )

_Dactorius:_ D8 HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW-ATAA~!?

_All others:_ -facepalm-

_Dactorius:_ That was sooo ridiculously amazing-ataa~! Your faces-ataa~! -laughs maniacally-

_SPmxiv:_ Okay, the good news for reals is that… IceShadowCat (*returns thumbs-up*) gets the one-shot/pic, whichever is preferred! If you know what you want PM me because I honestly don't know when I will have time to contact you – my school's football season starts this week so the band schedule is crazy. ^^'

Thank you and everyone else for the motivation! (Although if you want to shoot me down for this one I won't blame you. :p )

* * *

InSaNeAngels: Oh Roundes… xp I'm just as confused as you are and he's my OC! They can't all be smart I guess.


	15. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII: Anything but the (whole) Truth

Xandyr paused but Germany knew better than to say anything. "Italy reminds me of… Well, Rayla was not my only ally. We had another sister – my twin – named Andara, who left with us the night the war started but ended up in my care since she wasn't able to defend herself. I don't think she even realized we were in a war despite my disappearing for weeks to defend her house.

"Then, almost a year and a half ago, I let Andara convince me to build snowmen with her in the backyard. A brief break from keeping Dactorius and his allies away from us was too tempting, especially since I hadn't spent much time with her that year. It was the day before Christmas Eve so there was no reason to suspect anything…somehow Dactorius knew…but instead of shooting me he got her."

"She jumped in the vay." Germany didn't need to see the flared extension bob slightly more vigorously to know he was right. He'd seen a lot of death during his lifetime but not that of anyone so close to him; Prussia would tell him stories about their other siblings but he had never really known them.

"Nothing could have prepared me for the moment she left though, especially when Tergis told me what she wanted." Xandyr suddenly turned and looked Germany in the eye with something akin to contempt. "To find someone who somehow managed to get through as much _thaa~ _as I have and use them as an example for myself."

The older nation frowned. "A lot could have been avoided if you'd told me this sooner. I may have even offered support for your var effort."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not the best at speaking my true intentions – and I can take care of myself, mind you." A bout of coughing ruined the moment and Germany carefully scrutinized his newfound…admirer? What a weird feeling. Not quite as odd as having a friend, but strange nevertheless. He could see the logic behind Xandyr's decision – it would have put pressure on him to do the right thing if he'd known she was looking up to him – but that didn't mean she should do things like that.

"I think the others have vaited for us long enough." The German reached Xandyr in two strides and gingerly propelled her to the door, ushering her inside. "Get some rest vhile you have time." Surprisingly, the micronation complied by curling up on the floor between Rayla and Japan. "And Xandyr. Danke."

"Nicht erwähnen." [Don't mention it.] She waved it off as she accepted a bowl of stew from her sister, who looked slightly surprised for some reason. Japan simply nodded slightly to Germany before helping the chibi nurse collect the dirty dishes from earlier. Leo and Italy, however, were off in a corner together grinning and singing an annoyingly familiar song.

_~Draw a circle, that's the Earth; draw a circle, that's the Earth; draw a circle, that's the Earth; I am Hetalia(-ataa~)!~_

Something told the German even a couple of days in the same room with those two was going to be too long…

_-HETALIA-*'

Habit was the only thing keeping Agent Tergis's head down and eyes closed as he felt himself regain consciousness. For all he knew Dactorius could have recaptured them and waiting to begin interrogations…or his boss. Now that man was an unpleasant character.

"Tergis." A soft voice giggled childishly from somewhere to his left. "I know you're awake. There's no point in pretending to ignore me."

The human reluctantly squinted into the bright light, barely able to make out the familiar form through the glare from the stark white walls. "Worth a shot." He grunted hoarsely.

The woman put a hand to her spysuit-clad bosom as if hurt. "You're not in a position to say such things to me and get away with it."

"What position am I in then?"

A sharp sliding sound came from the stiletto as it buried itself up to the handle beside the agent's head, gently nicking his ear so that a single drop of blood stained the white sheets. "One perfect for a game of Russian roulette." Knife number two was slowly thrust into the mattress uncomfortably close to Tergis's right kidney, the action causing the woman to bend over him in a way no one would have deemed appropriate.

"You and your sadistic pleasures." Tired dark eyes met hard pale green. "Xandyr will rip your little movement to shreds _Miss_ Fatima."

"I'd kill you now but you still have some information I wasn't able to obtain as a Xandrian agent. And you_ will_ give it to me or your precious boss loses a lot more than her face." Agent Tergis knew he'd reacted the moment Fatima's eyes sparkled in glee. "Oh, she'll live, the Raylans made sure of that, but their efforts may be in vain if something goes horribly awry. How you only lost a couple of fingers is beyond me." slim but calloused hands gently lifted the limb in question and trailed over the carefully bandaged lump where the last two fingers would have been. "I can deal with damaged goods though."

Tergis hissed in surprise as sharp fingernails suddenly dug into the still-tender flesh even though he'd been expecting it. Fatima had sucked up to him so much it was sort of strange seeing this side of her, but now he understood why she'd been kicked out of the Agency. "What information do you want?"

"I want…" the leader of the Irivia Movement flicked her dirty blond ponytail over her shoulder. "...TO KNOW WHERE THE _TAA~_ RAYLA MANAGED TO HIDE XANDYR FROM MY PRECIOUS MOVEMENT!"

_~Asshole alert! Asshole alert!~_

Fatima swore and retrieved her phone from her back pocket. (She held the device as if preparing to pull it away from her ear very quickly.) "Lady Fatima of the Irivia –"

"WHY DO I ONLY HAVE A SECESSION LETTER INSTEAD OF BOTH IT AND THE ONE WHO SENT IT-ATAA~!?"

Agent Tergis slowly stretched his other hand out and slid the dagger at his hip out of the hospital bed. He still felt slightly dizzy but a bit of movement would make him feel much better in no time.

"I'm sorry but your call has been dropped. Please try again at a later time."

"FATIMA KYLE IF YOU HANG UP –"

The smug grin on the woman's face flattened into an irate line as she raised her arm to deflect the silver blur streaking toward her head but was too slow to avoid being flipped over onto her back. She struggled but Tergis pinned her easily with a well-placed leg and caught both tiny wrists in one hand. Her phone clattered to the floor and the back and battery skittered across the tiles.

"Not bad," She huffed and allowed her head to hang off the edge of the bed, "but now you leave me no choice."

The agent's eyes widened as a pair of lips crashed into his and he scrambled backward, swearing under his breath when he found himself on the ground with his head throbbing. All he caught himself saying was 'dirty' before she knocked him out.

_-HETALIA-*'

Dactorius had partially tugged Toralo's hand onto his cheek for the warmth, but mostly to hide the sly grin creeping across his face. Irivia knew when he was coming down the stairs but she had no idea how much of her and Toralo's conversation he'd actually heard. The stupid girl was worse than her origin and only her insatiable urge to expand her borders was keeping her alive. Toralo was the only ally he needed…as awkward as that was to admit after the other's confession.

"H-hey, sir?" The cross-dresser felt himself being rocked slightly as if Toralo was afraid to wake him up. And he should be scared! How long had he been asleep anyway? Certainly not more than five minutes! Maybe if he lay still enough he'd be left alone. "Tori…?"

No way was_ that_ getting ignored! "WHAT DID I TE –" Dactorius nearly gagged on the large piece of peanut butter and jelly sandwich suddenly stuffed into his mouth.

"_Shhhh~_" Toralo glanced around suspiciously and shivered. "I th-think Iriv-via's gone – she's n-not as patient as X-Xand-dyr but I let you sleep-p for thr-ree hours just in c-case."

Three hours?! But he'd just closed his eyes! Dactorius prepared to make that very clear only to find more food shoved between his lips and the funny feeling in his chest returning as Toralo's fingers lingered slightly longer than appropriate. Suddenly at a loss for words he settled for glaring up from his blanket nest, highly aware that he was still on the pyro's lap. (Had he really not noticed being moved so Toralo could leave and make the sandwich?)

"I tex-xted Rayla but she hasn-n't replied yet-t, although your boss-s called dem-manding to know wh-where she was." The brunette swallowed nervously. "I t-told him Ir-rivia was the on-ne in charge of th-those sort of thing-gs and to c-call her if he had a pr-roblem with it."

"Stupid human; forgets to take care of civilians, then – cough, cough – the plan-ataa~…" Dactorius yawned but froze when he saw the odd look on Toralo's face. "What-ataa~?"

"N-Not anything im-mportant… Go bac-ck to sleep-p."

"Toralo, tell me or I'll –"

"Ok-kay, okay! I…uh…d-do you think Ray-yla will…?"

"If she wants the war over she'll do it-ataa~ Now leave me alone –I'm tired-ataa~"

Toralo hoped how quickly the cross-dresser went back to sleep was a good thing, especially since he'd managed to eat a little beforehand. Setting what was left of the sandwich on his other side the brunette shifted so he was lying against the back of the couch with his arms wrapped around the mass of blankets once on his lap. Rayla was going to have to wait if she replied anytime soon.

_-HETALIA-*'

[Text from Rayla to Toralo:

X. and me safe, but have concern. Allies of X. found us & Leo alive. Doubt D.'s plan will work if they intervene. X. recovered today but left – Ally1 went after & don't know when return. –R. (Delete draft? _Yes._ Draft deleted.)

X. and me fine; you, D., and I.? Had unexpected visitors but not too hard to deal with. Make me wonder if I am doing right thing though. If I send location by end of week I'm still in. –R. (Delete draft? _Yes._ Draft deleted.)

Made it to shelter with X. before storm hit. Stand by for X.'s plan details and location – should send by end of week. –R.]

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully no one is too disappointed with Xandyr's explanation but that would be hard for anyone to retell. If the German isn't right please correct me if it bugs you enough; I would have taken it but they no longer offer it at my school. :( And Rayla: whose side are you on? You're confusing the readers with your rough draft content!

Chappie 14(ish) should be a lot longer with less filler since there will be more action and a time-skip to the end of the storm. Possible mind-screw ahead as well? I dunno, but we'll see next post! Internet cupcakes to you guys for sticking with this, and those who have faved/reviewed/alerted get cookies too. ^o^ (Oh wait, Dactorius made them...only if you dare then.)

Ludwig . fangirl: Lol. Who knows why I decided to end it like that, but I didn't let you wait too long!


	16. Chapter XIV

_Toralo:_ Hello everyone! SPmxiv said I could g-give the A/N since Xandyr and Dactorius have and she's not feeling well. She also apologizes for n-not adding a disclaimer for a certain song last chapter, but regrets noth-thing…and laughed like Dactorius on a sugar h-high afterwards… -shudders- But she does not own an-ny version of the Marukaite Chiky-yuu.

Ludwig . fangirl: She's glad you think so!

InSaNeAngels: …I d-don't know-w what to s-say… ^^' -awkward blush-

_Dactorius:_ What-ataa~? -reads reviews before Toralo can stop him- WE ARE NOT A PAIRING-ATAA~!

**Warning:** Implied torture and death.

* * *

Chapter XIV: Plans Gone Awry

Fortunately the storm didn't last as long as they'd feared, petering out on the fourth day after the Axis' arrival. Even Japan seemed slightly relieved as everyone rushed out into the cool, crisp air and savored the change of scenery. The light was dim but sharp and reflected off the thick layer of snow that had managed to drift down between the trees, emphasizing their surrounding dark greens and browns. Italy and Leo tried to start a game of tag but their efforts quickly ended when Italy slipped on a hidden patch of ice and Germany chewed the human out for 'encouraging behavior that could end vith somevone getting hurt.' ("Ve~ Germany, don't blame him – it was because I haven't eaten pasta in _forever~_!")

Xandyr rubbed her still-bandaged head absentmindedly and half-watched the (mostly one-sided) exchange as she reworked minor details of the plan she and Rayla agreed upon before the latter left for Dactorius's house. There was no way her 'sister' would let her meet the enemy at the false location despite how well she'd healed in the past few days, although there seemed to be another reason Rayla was being extra careful to keep their opposition away from her. Maybe if she had time tonight she'd ask.

A short cough came from beside the micronation, who looked up to find Germany standing a polite distance away. "Yes?"

"I vas vondering if…you had a strategy planned. I'm not saying you don't, but if you vould like assistance…" The older nation shifted slightly but his serious expression never faltered.

Xandyr briefly considered keeping the plan secret but reminded herself that her guests were in too deep to be ignored any longer. "There are a few rough spots; why don't we wait until we've gotten over our cabin fever before running through it? There are only so many times one should hear –"

_~Draw a circle, that's the Earth; draw a circle, that's the Earth; draw a circle, that's the Earth; I am Hetalia(-ataa~)!~_

"_Mein Gott_, vhy can't you two sing something else?!" Germany yelled while Xandyr facepalmed, her extension fanning upward. "Japan, look vhat you've done!"

"I am sorry Germany-san, but I am not responsible for any abuse my songs suffer." Rayla had to keep from laughing at how the Asian said this with a straight face.

At this Leo nudged Italy, who continued swaying in place and singing for a few more lines. "Hey_heey_~ Italy-ataa~… Italy-ataa~? Does Japan/Honda Kiku/Kiku Honda have more songs like this one-ataa~?" the human smirked slyly. "They're kinda catchy-ataa~"

"Of course! I'll teach you another one if you want! Ve~" The brunette chirped. "Germany? Where are you going? Don't go; I was going to sing yours next!"

And that was how Germany found himself stuck outside with Italy and Leo until dinner.

_-HETALIA-*'

[Text from Rayla to Toralo:

Xandrian shelter 8; my watch 12 to 3 am. Come tonight. –R.]

[Text from Toralo's boss to Toralo:

Hi T. :) Wtf is wrong with D's boss?! Stupid man can't tell his dictatorship is dying out from under his fat $$! (Xcuse me for rant) Offered what little aid we have left but no luck; I's boss claims only has enough for herself – b.s. Good luck on your end and best wishes. –P.M. Baron]

Toralo carefully unwrapped his arm and caught the wooden spoon Rayla had used as a splint before it could drop to the floor, cautiously flexing the limb and prodding the slightly bruised skin where the break had occurred. He'd waited a day longer than Rayla had recommended just in case but nothing seemed amiss. "At least something w-went right today."

A soft rasping noise came from beside him and he squeaked before realizing it was only Dactorius. "S-sir?"

"Ar_rrggrp-phhrrrmmph-ph~_" The blanket-wrapped body convulsed slightly from the force of a rattling cough and a few drops of blood-tinged phlegm pattered onto the couch's brown leather. So his boss hadn't been exaggerating.

"N-never mind." Toralo wiped up the mess with a small rag he normally dipped in cold water to dab Dactorius's forehead with before rubbing circles into the small of the other's back with a hand. The longer the snowstorm lasted the worse his sibling became until it was clear nothing Toralo could do would help. If only Dactorius's boss hadn't focused his resources to his troops and remembered to send things to the home front…

"Arm…better-ataa~?" Dactorius croaked.

"Yes; and R-Rayla's given us the location and go-ahead, but I t-told her we needed mor-re time to prep-pare."

A slit of lackluster green broke the monotony of pale sweat-slicked skin. "No…go when she…said-ataa~"

"But-t I need to w-watch you; I don-n't want to see you…_err_, Iriv-via'd prob-bably hurt-t you or som-mething."

"Then make Irivia take…my place-ataa~ I'll be fine on…my own for a bit-ataa~"

Toralo blinked in surprise. He could chase Xandyr down and catch her just as well as he could make bombs – what had he done wrong?! "Ir-rivia Movement? S-sir, if my op-pinion still m-matters…uhm~…"

"I trust you but…she'll ensure that…Xandyr dies before I do-ataa~" Dactorius gasped softly as he found himself pressed against Toralo's chest but couldn't find the strength to pull away, a lump forming in his throat so it was impossible to object when the pyro buried his face in his hair. Not that he wanted to object…well, of course he did but he wouldn't mind if he went back to sleep listening to the soft assuring pulse under his right ear.

"I'm not gonna let you die. We're gonna bring Rayla back tonight and she's gonna make you better, you got that?" Dactorius frowned and opened his mouth to speak only to find it forced shut. "Go back to sleep Tori; we're not leaving until I know you're not gonna hurt yourself while I'm gone."

"You're gonna get hurt if…you call me that again-ataa~" Adding the usual bite to the statement would use up energy better spent on glaring at the idiot threatening to leave if he closed his eyes. That's what Dactorius forced himself to believe, anyway.

Toralo waited until the other's raspy breathing had evened out before carefully reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone. Hopefully his boss was still available – it took a lot of guts for the man to send him a text since Dactorius's dictator had him watched almost 24/7.

[Rant Xcused :) Not much better here. I think going after R. & X. is our last hope, but I. will have to go instead of D. D… :'/ Reply if we can go ahead with plan. Thnx & U 2 –T]

Just as Toralo decided he was going to follow through without consent his phone vibrated.

[Go for it.]

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany listened patiently as Xandyr hesitantly outlined the strategy via Rayla's prompting over yet another meal of canned stew. Basically, the revised plan consisted of Rayla leading The Extremists ("It's a lot easier than saying 'Dactorius and Co.,' Rayla – just go with it.") to a false location and convincing them they'd killed Xandyr since they thought she was working for them.

"What if they search the building first and don't find you?" Japan asked.

"Oh, they won't do that. Toralo's too good with setting up his bombs for them to worry about anyone escaping." Rayla chimed in. Xandyr nodded reluctantly. "I should actually leave now since he'll probably be scouting out places to plant his mines…"

"We can still go back to the original idea if you're too uncomfortable." Xandyr stood at the same time as her ally and reached out, not quite touching the black cloak the chibi nurse slung around her shoulders.

Rayla shook her head. "No Xandyr, you're in no condition to be running around in the middle of a night on the cusp of winter. If I succeed I'll find a phone and text you."

"Text me? But my phone got left at my place when I was getting ready for the Conference."

The other girl blinked as if she had just realized something. "Whaa~? Never mind then; I'll just text Germany instead." Fortunately slipping out the door before anyone could ask what was bothering her was easy – or Germany could tell her otherwise.

"Xandyr-san, I do not think that is a good idea." Japan cautioned as Xandyr hissed lowly and slipped into the back room, coming out a few moments later in her spysuit and holding her face mask. (Apparently Rayla brought them with her when she'd left.)

The Asian nation didn't need to worry however. It turned out Rayla hadn't gone far.

"Holy _taa-thaa-teh-theh~ _you _teh-taa-thaa-theh-thhat~_…! What the _thaa~_ was that for?!" Leo busted out laughing at everyone's surprised reactions when the blond micronation leapt back from the figure standing just outside.

"Just don't follow me, okay?"

"Okay…" Blue-violet eyes narrowed slightly in distrust and the violently flared extension twitched slightly.

"Xandyr, promise me."

"Fine, fine, just get going before you end up worse off than Roundes."

Rayla turned and ran off into the night but not before everyone saw the pained expression on her face.

_-HETALIA-*'

Irivia made up for not screeching in excitement by squeezing the life out of Toralo as he maneuvered the deep green hoverbike through the trees toward their destination. It was about time Dactorius let her prove herself! She'd show that evil little brat how tough she could be!

"Pl-please let-t me breathe?" Toralo whimpered.

The rebel faction paid no attention to the polite request. Why should she when the person asking was so passive he wouldn't even try to enforce it? "Why'd we even have to head out so _taa~_ing early anyway? It's not even moonrise yet and another hour of sleep would've spared you that punch in the gut."

"I h-have to set up-p a per-rimiter."

"O'what? Mines?" Awkward silence. "Does everything you get involved in have to have explosives?"

"Oh no – fire works too, but explosives are better."

The redhead facepalmed but regretted it when Toralo suddenly swerved to dodge a tree and she jabbed herself in the eye. Spysuit hoods may keep bullets from busting your head open but the fabric was meant to provide more resistance if the object pressing against it was moving quickly. Apparently her thumb hadn't been traveling fast enough. "S-sorry, that-t topic dist-stracts me a littl-le…"

Just shut up and get us to the fort in one piece."

Almost thirty minutes later the pair was peering into a small clearing from the shelter of some strategically placed bushes planted so there were only two actual entrances to the space around the tiny shack itself. If Irivia hadn't caught sight of the dark gray 8 just to the right of the top of the doorframe she might have assumed the pitiful structure was a huntsman's shack. If she had been more naïve she would believe the place wasn't even inhabited, but the lack of lights and footprints in the snow didn't mean no one was home.

"Wh-what time is-s it?" Toralo whispered as he unloaded a bulky black backpack and hand shovel from the back of the hoverbike. Apparently he was smarter than he looked to reach the same conclusions about the building as Irivia.

"A quarter to eleven." _Why don't you get your own watch, you stupid, over-dependant, pushover?!_

"Th-thanks; I'd have brought my own watch but if it beeped while I'm down here the vibrations could blow us sky-high – downside of having the best hair-trigger mines in the business." The chirp was slightly too enthusiastic as the brunette wriggled under the bushes with the bag and shovel.

"…" Irivia was suddenly glad she tended to disconnect any alarms her watches had.

_-HETALIA-*'

Rayla slowly crept to the backside of the familiar hedge and peered through a gap in the leaves, trying to make as little noise as possible so the pair of dark shapes almost on the other side of the clearing wouldn't hear her. One turned slightly and she froze until it appeared to be distracted before ducking back behind the protective foliage. This was bad. Very bad. How could they think she was Rayla if she went back into the fort before midnight? And they would certainly know the difference between her and Xandyr even in the darkness. Unless…

It was risky but it was the only way she could get inside without letting her brothers suspect something. The chibi nurse wrapped her loose robe tighter around herself since spysuits were rather form-fitting and slowly stood so she could be seen if the others bothered to look up. Now what would Xandyr do if she was on patrol in the middle of the night and didn't know if the enemy was near?

Looking around like she was taking stock of her surroundings Rayla slunk around the bushes and stopped just on the edge of the cleared ground, wrapping her cloak tighter just in case. The disguise was far from perfect but hopefully Toralo would convince Dactorius that Xandyr had taken a blanket to keep out the cold.

Something brushed her leg and she froze in place, not daring to move an inch as whatever it was swept against her stocking again. Please, oh please, oh _please_ let it be some wild animal that would go away if she didn't move…wide amber eyes slowly lowered and met with a chocolate pair behind smudged spectacles, but it was obvious the owner of those eyes couldn't tell who she was with the shadow of her hood covering her face.

_-HETALIA-*'

Irivia nearly wet herself when a piercing scream ripped through the unnatural quiet and immediately berated herself for not having her knives ready as she fumbled with the still-sheathed weapons. Something had gone wrong, which meant that the stupid pyro had run into Xandyr and was probably dead, and she was left to clean up the mess. Idiot. Without a moment to waste the rebel faction leapt neatly over the leafy barricade and charged to the other side of the clearing just in time to glimpse a black-garbed figure turning to flee from a shivering lump hanging awkwardly half in/ half out of the bush. Finally, her chance for fame and glory and – best of all – expansion! Screw Toralo; he was probably a goner anyway!

But why was Xandyr stupid enough to wear a cloak? She kept getting it snagged on various plants and bushes as she dashed blindly through the undergrowth, each little pause giving her pursuer time to catch up.

The first dagger was only a slight flash in the dark but somehow Xandyr managed to catch sight of it and clumsily dodge to one side, hindered once again by her now tattered cape. Irivia was heartened to see glimpses of hospital-issue white flicking between the black tatters and aimed at a rapidly moving leg. _Still injured and not smart enough to change into your spysuit, eh~? I'll show you what happens when you underestimate me like that!_

This time the redhead managed to nick the target, grinning as red dyed white. Not what she would have liked but enough to be certain the carefully mixed poison had entered Xandyr's bloodstream. Dactorius hadn't been the only one snitching Rayla's medical supplies. Sure enough the cloaked figure began to slow not long afterward, stumbling more often than not before finally sinking to her knees.

"It's about time you stopped running Xa – _tah-thaa~_!" Irivia swore as Rayla managed to spit in her face. "You treasonous _taa~_, I should've slit your throat the moment I got suspicious of you!" Even with her lack of strength it was easy for the Xandrian offshoot to topple the chibi nurse, kicking her in the gut for good measure. "Too bad that dagger didn't cut any deeper than it did, because you'll be begging for death by the time I finish with you."

If Rayla had been able to speak at this point she would have laughed in Irivia's face, but all she could do was gasp for air as the black-clad girl knelt beside her and slipped a long hunting knife out of some hidden sheath.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Ir-rivia?" Toralo called softly as he slowly cruised along the impromptu path she and whoever she was pursuing had made, the hoverbike whirring comfortingly like a purring cat. A cat that could carry him far, far away from anything that tried to take advantage of a really paranoid chibi in the middle of the night at a moment's notice. "Ir-rivia?" It had taken him an awful long time to free himself from the bush but hopefully he would find Irivia and get home before Dactorius…no, he had to be optimistic!

"'Bout time!" Toralo squeaked when a lithe black form rose up from the base of a nearby tree. "It's just me you spineless idiot!" The face mask was whipped off to reveal a mass of crazy red hair and a pair of almost manic gray eyes but it was what she was holding that chilled the brunette's blood. "Wh-what did-d you…?"

"Rayla's a lot easier to break than you think. Why Dactorius didn't interrogate her to make sure she was really on his side I have no idea." Irivia removed a white cloth from a pocket and rubbed at the dark blood staining the long blade in her hand. "Don't bother collecting her – she's outlived her usefulness."

"It w-wasn't Xand-dyr?!"

"Don't remind me; it was all a trick gone wrong."

The brunette was very conscious of the arms clasped around his waist as he turned the hoverbike around and headed back the way he'd come, not quite able to wrap his mind around Rayla's betrayal. As soon as he was far enough away from the fort he pressed the detonator strapped to his wrist and grinned as a rippling boom echoed through the trees behind them. There was no point in leaving armed bombs for Xandyr to use against him, and it was good stress relief.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany slowly opened his eyes, not sure what had given him reason to do so. It was obviously much earlier than when he usually got up to prepare for training and Italy had somehow snuggled into his side without his knowing, but neither of these things should have disturbed his rest. Maybe he just needed to shift a little – his back did feel a bit stiff. (And the arm wrapped around Italy did too – wait, what?)

A bright flash of light flared up near the horizon and a low roar followed shortly after. "Ve~" Italy murmured nervously and wriggled closer to Germany even as a soft gasp came from his other side. The European nation bolted upright and glanced at Japan, who turned with a slightly concerned look on his face. If his longtime ally's expression was anything to go by something was seriously wrong.

"Rayla…" At least Germany knew who was on his other side now. Xandyr was no longer lying peacefully under her blankets but curled into herself, her extension twitching as if possessed. A trickle of sweat slipped down her cheek but if the explosion damaged anything vital Xandyr didn't show it.

Someone moved on Japan's right and Leo's disheveled locks were outlined against the faint moonlight as he moved in front of the window. "Something tells me Rayla's not coming back-ataa~"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think anyone expected that. Rest in peace Rayla. - ~ -

How will Xandyr react when she realizes Rayla's gone? Is Toralo going to keep Dactorius from dying? What exactly did Irivia learn? Will I ever manage to post a chapter before nine thirty p.m.? We may have the answers to all but that last one within a couple of weeks! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter XV

**Warning:** Drunk!BTT plus Denmark, fluffy/awkward OC stuff, and touchy topics if you squint.

* * *

Chapter XV: Reconnaissance

"Oh _mein gott_ how does this vork?!"

"_Je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un fais une photo rapidement~!_" [I don't know, but someone take a picture quickly!]

"You heard the man Norge! Fez a pedo! Fez a pedo!" Without even blinking Norway pulled a fez out of thin air and slapped it onto Denmark's head. (He was still slightly miffed at being dragged along to be the designated driver.) "Aww, Norgie-orgie-orgie…"

"_Fusososososo~_" A tipsy Spain chortled as he took the picture with his phone instead. At least his own language was close enough to France's for him to understand even while intoxicated.

Almost as soon as they heard the shutter click Prussia and France untangled themselves and stretched awkwardly. "What iz zhis about an orgy I 'ear, Denmark?" The latter almost casually draped an arm around the two Nordics' shoulders and pulled them closer to him. Uncomfortably close.

Norway slipped out of the Frenchman's grasp just as nonchalantly. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Speaking of orgies, that reminds me of something!" Prussia bounced up and nearly fell off his stool. "Vest and Italy and Japan all took off and left the awesome me to seize vital regions at vill!"

"_Mi pequeño tomate~!?_" [My little tomato!?]

"_Nein_, _his_ Italy! And Japan… Something about finding that little micronation vhat's-her-face now that I think about it…"

"_Mon Dieu_, maybe it's a shotgun wedding and zhe Asian's zhe best man~! Finding Xandyr's just a cover-up so zhey can have a honeymoon~! _Ohonhonhonhonhonn~_"

"Xandyr! That vas it! Not that the awesome me could forget…"

"_Si, si!_"

Denmark grinned cheekily as he banged his now empty mug on the bar, earning a tired glance from the man serving them. "D'aaw~, don't call him Prussia! He'll come down here and drag you back to sober-land! If your little bro needs you he'll call!"

Beer flew everywhere as a suddenly angry Prussian shook his glass at a nearby lamp. "VEST YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE~! _Kesesesesese~_!"

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr woke to find herself shivering despite the sweat trickling down her face. Someone was shaking her insistently but she just wanted to sleep off the pain next to whatever the warm object beside her was. It took a bit of effort but she managed to sit up – before realizing the eyes uncomfortably close to her own were Germany's. "_Verzeihen Sie mir, ich habe dich nicht stören!_" [Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you!] Hopefully no one could see the way her face was probably heating up in embarrassment as she quickly scooted away.

"_Nein, es war nicht wahr._" [No, it wasn't you.] Noting the strange looks he was getting Germany reluctantly switched to English. "Ve saw an explosion vhere you said Fort Eight vas."

"Explains the leg cramp… As soon as it settles down I'm going to check out the damage. I never promised to not investigate after the action."

Leo suddenly turned away from the window, his face looking years older. "I don't think you should Xandyr-ataa~ The way you were acting… you know Rayla's not coming back, don't you-ataa~ You're the only one fighting for your cause now-ataa~" The girl's expression hardened ever so slightly. "Give in to Dactorius while he'll consider being merciful-ataa~"

"Accepting mercy is pointless after fighting for so long."

Japan casually shifted so he was blocking the gun he'd taken from the Dactorian soldier. If the sudden tension was anything to go by this was probably the best thing he could do to keep anyone from getting hurt.

"You'd might as well-ataa~! Running and hiding doesn't work forever and your last plan was _pointless_-ataa~! Reconnaissance, just like the rest of that stupid, supply-spoiling sh*t you've pulled on my country for the last Godd*mn eight _years_-ataa~! It's a shame you didn't learn that lesson for yourself instead of using your own allies as shields –"

Germany managed to snag Xandyr by the collar before she could reach Leo, using his other hand to keep the Dactorian pinned to the wall.

"Oh, _now_ she gets a spine-ataa~! She'll defend herself against a human but not against her own kin-ataa~!"

"You wanna see a spine let me rip yours out your _taa-thaa~_ and feed it to you backwards down your throat." Apparently being held above the floor wasn't hindering the micronation's ability to speak.

"Xandyr-san!" Japan blinked. Again, what was wrong with Western nations? Hopefully Italy, who was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, hadn't heard the mind-scarring threat.

"Are you saying I'm right-ataa~?"

"No, just that you leave Andara out of this; you know _nothing_ about how I lost her."

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Germany finally snapped. "SCREW THE PAST; IF BOTH OF YOU VANT THE VAR OVER SO QUICKLY VHY DON'T YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND FIGURE OUT SOMETHING THAT VORKS FOR BOTH OF YOU IN A CIVILIZED FASHION!?"

Xandyr's extension vibrated slightly as she crossed her hands over her chest and glared icily at Leo. "I was gonna talk civilly, just with hand gestures so he gets the point."

"Ve~ Hand gestures do help!" Italy chirped.

"And _she's_ a Xandrite-ataa~"

"I don't see why that matters…"

"That was just a racist comment, Italy-chan."

"Racist like those jokes about Je –" Somehow the Italian's head met floor before he could finish.

Germany rolled his eyes. This was going to be hard. World Conferences were easier to tame than these two. "I don't care how many years you two have been fighting, but –"

"Twelve(-ataa~)."

"Like I said, I _don't care_, so ve are going to stay like this until both of you have calmed down enough to not kill each other."

_-HETALIA-*'

Andara sighed, wishing once again she was still alive to comfort her twin. Something in Xandyr had died with her – the blond would never have considered an offensive strategy unless she knew it was foolproof. At least Germany was stepping in now; with new allies and the Dactorian it would be harder for Xandyr to do something suicidal.

Xandyr was gently lowered back to the ground and managed to not resume her assault on Leo, settling for eyeing him with a look of distaste instead. At least she still had that ridiculous amount of self-control…

The redhead's extension fluffed up a little as her hand automatically floated through the spysuit-clad shoulder in front of her. "Xan…I'm sorry…" She took off crying before she could see the other's sudden relaxation at her touch.

_-HETALIA-*'

_"Is he awake yet?"_

_ "He's coming around but I'd advise you to wait until he's fully conscious before asking him anything."_

_ "I don't plan to question him Doctor Helene, just give him his options."_

Unable to look into the bright light above him, the brunette under the thick covers scrunched his eyelids shut and hissed as a throb of pain shot through his skull. He deserved it though – he'd forgotten to check the wind direction before throwing the cylinder. Hopefully he was the only one of his patrol the Xandrites had captured but all he remembered was curling into a ball before the gas paralyzed his muscles and the moment when the cold of the storm was replaced by an almost overbearing heat. In fact he was almost sweating now.

Managing to squint he glanced around the small white-walled room. There wasn't much – a chair (his identification and now-clean uniform neatly folded on top) in the corner and his bed were the main items – but an intricate border wrapped around the top six inches of the walls. The upper half of the door was a pane of pebbled glass so he couldn't make out the three figures on the other side, but he assumed they were the ones talking about him. Besides the somewhat harsh lighting, the room was actually sort of nice. Nicer than dying out in the snow.

At least until he realized he had an IV stuck in his hand. Whimpering slightly he dragged his eyes away from the device and tried to make out the designs on the border.

"Forge Riley?" The Toralan whipped around but a firm hand pressed against his sternum before he could even sit up. He hadn't even heard the door open! "Calm down, I only know your name because it's on your uniform and dog tags. You follow?" He nodded and shyly examined the Xandrite, who'd pulled back and was now regarding him from a comfortable distance away.

If she hadn't been wearing the ankle-length black trench coat and spysuit he would never have suspected her to be an agent. Short, flyaway dishwater blond hair framed a face you could see surrounded by a classroom's worth of kids…well, maybe teens since those huge brown eyes were too solemn and distant. Forge suddenly felt very self-conscious and drew the thick covers slightly higher over his ill-fitting hospital clothes. So they did have eyes that could search your soul…

"I'm sorry we have to meet in such circumstances. I'm Agent Russburi, but if you like you may call me Cleo." The woman now known as Cleo/Agent Russburi smiled warmly.

Oh no, Forge wasn't going to fall for that one! Xandrites weren't to be trusted even if they acted like they were taking you into their confidence. "What do you want?"

"To talk – well, we _could_ talk. I doubt you trust me that much." She shrugged indifferently. "No matter; we won't force you to say anything."

"You won't?"

"No, but I still have a few questions."

_-HETALIA-*'

Why was it so bright and sunny outside? Was he the only one who understood that a little more of what made the world such a diverse and wonderful place had ceased to exist? Even if she really had been working for Xandyr the entire time Rayla hadn't deserved to die the way she had – why couldn't everything stop for a moment and acknowledge that?

Toralo knew nothing would change no matter how many times he wished for peace for those beyond the grave but decided giving in to his inner sorrow for a moment was better than brushing it off like Dactorius tended to. Honestly, some days he wondered if what he saw in the cross-dresser was genuine or merely a reflection of himself. (He didn't dare try to decipher how Irivia coped with death – she'd had too much fun doling it out the night before to be considered sane now.)

"Wh-whaa~?" The pyro shivered as he tried to sit up and felt a pair of thin arms tighten around his shoulders and a weight press against his sternum. Surely he'd remember ending up on the couch next to his love interest, right? The ride home on the hoverbike, Irivia's bloodied hands clenching his sides, was very vivid but he couldn't remember anything that had happened after returning the mode of transport to the garage. "Oh, D-Dactorius…"

"Mmmm-ataa~?" The cross-dresser snuggled even closer and tugged lightly at the ends of Toralo's dark brown locks, bringing a deep blush to the other's face as he tucked his nose under Toralo's chin and exhaled contentedly. "Ne'ermind; shuddup-ataa~"

So undeniably Dactorius but completely different…it was almost like the Dactorian Monarchy was back but high on one of the brunette's bomb-making chemicals. Despite what he'd said about not being able to wait much longer Toralo was almost incapable of breathing as the blankets were thrown over him and a very warm leg wound its way over and behind his. "D-D-DD~!"

"I said shuddup Leo-ataa~"

Toralo managed a small squeak of shock before fevered lips crashed clumsily into his, trying to pull away even as a hand tangled in his hair and tugged so any movement merely took Dactorius along with him. Maybe if his arms weren't pinned to his sides…wait, maybe if he could just…

The pressure on his mouth lessened drastically as the cross-dresser squealed and fell off the couch in surprise at the unexpected tickle attack. "Owwwiiiee-ataa~ Not fair-ataa~!" Dactorius guffawed and sat up, face flushed and eyes blinking in the morning light as he rubbed his head. "Leodon Faire, you naughty little – T-Toralo!?"

The chibis stared at each other in shock and embarrassment until Dactorius sneezed. "I…" they both said at the same time. "It's not…I don't…"

Toralo finally held up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger with the other. "You're obviously still delirious and need more rest." Fortunately Dactorius didn't say anything but it was still hard to walk away from the little boy with his head in his hands, especially when no plaintive cry for forgiveness tried to call Toralo back. height of ecstasy. onsequences, and now the lover who'd in his hands, the sad child who realized he

_-HETALIA-*'

It turned out the trees between their fort and Fort Eight made the distance between the two much larger than it actually was – Germany was surprised when a twenty-minute jog brought them to the edge of a ring of slush with the blackened remains of a building foundation in the center. "Toralo is the vone who uses bombs?"

"Providing the firepower's the only thing he's good for, unlike us Dactorians-ataa~" Leo's smug grin was bright against his tanned skin and green attire. "_We're_ the brains, _we're_ the manpower, and _we're_ the ones you're gonna be making trade agreements with when this war's over-ataa~!"

"Get over yourself and help. We're lucky enough that it's too wet for the fire to spread far but that means we have to work fast." Xandyr sighed and quickly scanned the area before giving the go-ahead to begin the search.

Germany slowly backtracked before turning off to the left but made sure to keep the clearing within sight as he navigated counterclockwise around it. Japan and Italy had agreed to stay behind in case their makeshift base was discovered but it was strange not having Veniziano around to fill the almost ominous silence with meaningless chatter. They should be all right on their own for a little while – at least he'd convinced Japan to keep the gun since Italy was pretty much useless in a fight.

A low whistle echoed through the trees to the blonde's right and he swung back toward the sound, making sure to move as quickly and silently as possible. Xandyr had explained some of her simpler signals to him but it wouldn't do to stumble blindly into someone else searching the area – Leo couldn't help but brag that he knew the guys who'd used the sounds to lure a bunch of Xandrites into a trap. ("I was young, naïve, and too lazy to make it more complicated, I will admit.")

Ironically Leo was the one whistling, his deep green outfit blending his outline neatly into the forest background but unable to hide the nervous look in his eyes or the way he was tensed as if ready to bolt at the slightest hint of confrontation.

As Germany emerged from between the trees the human jumped and whirled around. "Aa – oh, it's just you Germany-ataa~ I figured, but you never know-ataa~…" A piercing blast of sound sent the Dactorian soldier flying to safety behind the taller blond. "ATTACK-ATAA~!"

"Vhat are you doing, hiding behind me like a little boy?! Get up and prepare to engage the enemy!"

"How can I when you left the gun back at the fort-ataa~?! At least you can intimidate them away-ataa~!"

"Intimidate who away?" Xandyr frowned as she slipped down a tree trunk and landed on the ground in a slight crouch, rising easily despite her injuries. "It's fine Germany; if anyone had been nearby we'd have heard them running away." She added on as she caught the other's eyebrow rise slightly. Apparently he hadn't missed her casually wipe a slightly damp thumb and forefinger on the ground as if to rub off excess moisture from, say, having used them to help make a loud noise.

"And I wondered why this war'd been carried out for so long-ataa~…" Leo mumbled more to himself as he rose and brushed himself off. "You're lucky you have your General Giant there or I'd never have agreed to this; take it-ataa~ I found it on that bush-thingy-ataa~"

"Vhat did you call…" The question died in his throat when he saw the scrap of black fabric the Dactorian threw to the ground. It was obviously the same material Rayla's cloak had been made of. "That (w/v)ay then." The two nations blinked as they realized they'd pointed in the same direction as well as spoken the same words.

_-HETALIA-*'

Irivia needed sleep but she was just too high on adrenaline to close her eyes so she settled for a quick shower before splaying across her bed, grinning maniacally at the ceiling. Rayla had taken quite a beating before surrendering even a trickle of information but even the single sentence was enough when added to what Irivia could deduce on her own. And technically still being a part of Xandyr, she could figure out a lot.

Xandyr had fourteen forts scattered throughout her yard – well, eight in hers and six in what had been Andara's. Only three of them were close enough to run easily between and they were all conveniently placed closest to Dactorius's yard. Since Rayla hadn't been as winded as she could have been and heading to Fort Eight she'd come from either Seven or Nine, and Xandyr would refuse to damage any portion of what had belonged to her twin.

Her phone beeped twice and the redhead lazily unlocked the device. [Fort 7 recon.]

[Deduced. Sleep first, then recon.] Irivia turned her phone off and let her eyelids slide shut, her boss having assured her that her mind was on the right track and no longer needed to function.

_-HETALIA-*'

The scraps of fabric had been few and far between but with three pairs of eyes they progressed quickly through the woods until a mess of crimson and white broke through the less violent colors, an awkward slash of bright dirty blond the only sign that the bloodied pulp wasn't an animal.

Leodon, as usual, took it as his job to break the silence. At least his usual mischievous smile was nowhere to be found. "It's so…different, actually seeing one of you guys just lying there and _not_ breathing-ataa~"

Germany only felt decidedly uncomfortable, not sure whether to feel sorry for someone he'd barely known or treat the corpse as if it was simply another casualty of war. As much as it pained him to admit it he'd sort of become immune to the effects of seeing those he respected lose the light in their eyes that made them something other than…well, he hadn't bothered to find out what. But children…even the small nation who was obviously not as young as she looked lying in the pine needles in front of Xandyr's boots, struck a chord in his heart. Children were innocent; they were untouched by the evils of the world and didn't deserve to be punished for their elders' mistakes.

"Xandyr," he managed, clearing his throat out of awkwardness, "I'm sorry. If I had –"

"This had nothing to do with anything you did. This is all on me." What remained of Rayla's cloak was flipped so it concealed its deceased owner from sight. "I was weak enough without tying myself down to anyone who'd be dragged down with me. I shouldn't have bothered… I should have ended her suffering…" Blue-violet eyes darkened by the intense emotion behind them suddenly widened in shock.

"_So young and already so many vounds that von't heal completely…I'm beginning to vonder if it's vorth dealing vith her…Ve could end it now vhile it von't cause her pain."_

Leo held up a hand to keep Xandyr from backing up and falling over the body of her 'sister.' "_Taa-thaa~_ I sound like _you_! What's wrong with me?"

It took Germany a couple of seconds to realize what the micronation was referring to but when he did it took everything he had to keep from losing his temper. "I told you I never meant to say those things – if you'd bothered to learn anything about my history before making my life even more complicated than it already is than you'd know some of the things I've been through make your var look like a snowball fight! And vhat's even vorse is the side of you judging everyvone you interact vith never goes avay!"

"My offer still stands, Xandyr-ataa~ You know what sort of influence I can hold over Dactorius if only –"

"_No_. If Germany can control the darker side of himself than so can I." The micronation's extension twitched but eventually settled as Xandyr carefully grabbed the corners of the cape and brought them together, careful to keep the blood-soaked fabric from dirtying her spysuit. "I'll carry her as an apology – we need to start heading back to base."

_-HETALIA-*'

"Dactorian military: thirty dead, twenty-five hospitalized, forty-six unable to report or MIA." Each statistic burned like a slap. "Dactorian civilians: fifty-eight dead, twenty hospitalized, and counting. Toralan military…is continuing needed?"

The self-proclaimed president of the Dactorian Militant Dictatorship felt the eyes of Toralo's prime minister flick quickly to his back but didn't respond, figuring silence was the best way to display his indifference. He did care in a way, but only because he was losing manpower by the minute.

"Toralan military…_ehm~_…five dead, ten hospitalized, and one MIA. Toralan civilians: three dead and thirteen hospitalized."

"_One_-ataa~?"

It took a moment for the middle-aged man suddenly pinned by a menacing gaze to respond. "Yes sir – my nephew Forge, sir. They found the bodies of the Dactorians in his patrol but neither his nor Leo's."

Ah, Forge: probably the unluckiest Toralan in existence if rumors the younger man had heard were true. He needed to find out who put those two in the same patrol and wring their neck to make up for the loss of such important people. Field Marshal Rufus's death was going to hurt them but not nearly as much as the disappearance of the former king's son. If the Xandrites found him... "Abort all unnecessary assignments and send out a mass search for Leo Hargan-ataa~" Fortunately he remembered the youth's false name – it wouldn't do to let the people know the former crown prince was wandering among them instead of in his cell.

The prime minister's eyebrows rose slightly but he made note of the command on his paper. "Define 'unnecessary,' if you please?"

"…"

"Point made sir. Pardon me."

* * *

**A/N:** This would've been up last week but I kept finding stuff to add. XD All the loose ends and conspiracy...

I think that any major event (especially wars or revolutions) would affect how a country would view him/herself and others even after it ended and they returned to 'normal,' like how England sometimes goes back to acting like a pirate or Hungary beats people /Prussia/ with a frying pan instead of a sword. But yes, Germany is referring to the time a certain 'crazy boss' of his was in power.

Again, please correct me if the foreign languages bug you enough. The translators had a dispute on the Spanish and German so I used the wording I thought was better. The French was mine but pointers are appreciated there too.

And for those who actually read my A/Ns…I'm thinking about adding in a little side-story like Chibitalia except with Xandyr and her siblings for humor. Would anyone be interested in something like that?

Thanks for reading! Review if you have time. (Great motivation, those reviews~ ^v^)


	18. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI: Playing Catch-Up

As soon as Dactorius managed to rein in his emotions he carefully stood up and made his way to the couch, breathing heavily as he managed to throw himself onto the piece of furniture. He still felt weak but as soon as the nausea passed he was going out. To where, he had no idea, but the sudden urge to simply leave was too strong to ignore. The house felt confining and stifling now – what irony, voluntarily leaving the place he'd fought so long for. Grabbing the uppermost quilt, he wrapped it about his scarecrow frame and staggered to the back door. The fact that it still smelled like Toralo was enough to keep him moving, to keep the anger fresh.

"Stupid, stupid head-ataa~…" The cross-dresser opened the door and nearly fell backward in surprise at the two figures standing there. "Whaddaya want-ataa~?! Tell me now or I'm gonna…I'm gon…gon_acheep-ataa~_!"

Strong arms caught him before he hit the floor but the chibi fought weakly against them. "Stop struggling you – _acck_-ataa~! He _bit _me-ataa~! You little –"

"Pardon me, but you _didn't_ expect that? Maybe if you weren't as…all right, all right! Point made! I'll just find Toralo and leave you two alone… Sir?!" The older man didn't quite make it across the threshold before a large gloved hand gripped his shoulder.

"So it's true that he's…that they're affected when their people are-ataa~?" Toralo's prime minister nodded, regretting even mentioning the matter in the first place. _"I never wanted to hurt them; just use them to punish the others that did…and the ones who didn't stop them-ataa~" _

Dactorius moaned from where he'd fallen on the floor. "I'm not done with you-ataa~! Come 'ere and…lemme teach ya a thing or three – _heyheey_-ataa~! Pumme down or I'll kick you…cough_gag_…where the sun shouldn't shine-ataa~!"

The dictator eyed the blood spattering the front of his deep green uniform for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Baron, stay out of my way for the next twenty-four hours-ataa~ I'm going to have to call in some favors-ataa~"

_-HETALIA-*'

Somehow Xandyr had managed to break the hard ground on the edge of the clearing with a shovel she'd found in the back room and was currently up to her knees in the shallow hole just large enough for the black-wrapped bundle near the edge. She'd refused all assistance, claiming the work would help her recover some of the strength she'd lost while unconscious, but Germany insisted on keeping an eye on her in case there was an ambush.

They'd gotten back a little after ten in the morning to find Japan crouched behind the front door with the gun in his hands and Italy cowering in the linen closet claiming he'd seen something move in the trees. Leo immediately joined the Italian and recommended a 'strategic advance in the opposite direction' but was immediately vetoed by Xandyr, who insisted she bury her ally before they make any decisions.

"It looks deep enough to me." The older blond eventually commented as he wandered a bit closer and looked down, slightly impatient since they didn't know whether or not Italy really had seen someone.

The micronation nodded wearily and managed to lift herself out of the hole. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now but it still hurts even though none of us were really related. Except for me and Ann, of course." She carefully lowered Rayla's body into the earth as far as she could before letting go, twitching slightly at the loud thump it made as it hit the bottom.

A small shower of dry dirt landed in the middle of the black fabric and both blonds looked up to see Italy standing beside them with his hand outstretched. "Rayla, I didn't know you very long but I know you're nice and helpful and kind and sweet and pretty…I hope my Grandpa Roma gives you a big serving of pasta for me – canned stew is so boring~"

More earth rained down. "We never got along well but I still respected you – Dactorius wasn't the gentlest playmate but you didn't mind patching me up-ataa~"

_"I do not understand this custom but it seems appropriate…"_ Japan thought as he walked over and carefully repeated the gesture with the hand not holding the gun. "Your hospitality despite our rude arrival was most unexpected. I am only sorry that I will not have the opportunity to thank you in person."

Almost expectant gazes turned to Germany and Xandyr, who looked at each other questioningly. "You go first; she vas your family." Germany ran a hand through his slicked-back hair as he tried to think of something that hadn't already been said. You'd think having Italy hovering around him all the time would help him come up with something to get the gun barrel out of the small of his back.

Wait, what…!

"All right, back to reality. We've got you surrounded so drop your weapons and put your hands behind your backs."

_-HETALIA-*'

"You what?"

"Playing dumb _again_, Tergis? We've got to break you from that habit." Even though President-Elect Haltrov had fainted much earlier her frail body shivered in pain as another thin red line was drawn down her bare arm. "And as soon as my precious little movement finishes her break Xandyr'll fall just as easily."

It took a ridiculous amount of willpower for the agent to keep from straining against the binds securing his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles to the new bed in the new room as Fatima laughed down at him from the television conveniently placed above his head. Doing so would endanger his boss's life even further. If anything, he was the one who deserved punishment – something inside him had threatened to burst when the rebel leader had threatened Miss Haltrov and he'd reacted without thought to how it could affect her.

"Maybe you'll be more cooperative after two or three days of complete isolation… And if I don't get that information before I figure it out myself she dies." The TV went dark.

Agent Tergis closed his eyes as if in defeat but allowed himself a small sigh of relief as he slipped into a natural sleep. Fatima would probably expect him to wait until lights-out to do anything drastic since he had never been a big fan of her 'sudden and abrupt' approach. Boy would she be surprised.

_-HETALIA-*'

A hundred thoughts rushed through Germany's mind as he recognized the danger they were now in. This should not have happened and it wouldn't have if he'd been in charge, or at least insisted that they leave immediately! He briefly considered attempting to escape but they were outnumbered and didn't have a way to protect themselves from whatever projectile the guns launched.

"Agent Russburi, is this any way to treat guests?" Xandyr calmly turned toward the dark gray figure behind Italy but a gray-clad figure slammed the butt of its weapon into the backs of her legs and she fell to her knees, teeth gritted in pain. The micronation's eyes burned furiously as she tried to rise but was knocked down even harder than before. "What is the meaning of this?! I demand to see Agent Tergis –"

"Should'a stayed at home then you traitor," the figure behind the micronation growled as it removed a length of nearly transparent rope from a pack on its back and roughly tied her wrists together. "Bring that scrawny brunette over here next; he doesn't look like he'll put up much of a fight."

The brunette in question was too terrified to even wave the random small white flag held up in front of his face like a shield. "Ve~ pl-please don't hurt me! I just came to visit my cousins!" A flash of light shot into the air past Veniziano's face and he immediately leapt into Germany's arms, nearly knocking the blond and whoever was behind him to the ground.

"Mein Gott Italy, do you vant to get shot?!" Whatever that beam of light was it had easily sheared through a small tree branch above them.

"What a strange Toralan; he hasn't even threatened to blow us all up yet." Agent Russburi commented as she and her companion with the rope circled the foreigners warily. "The Irivia Movement insults us with this poor execution of disguise. This one, however…" Xandyr hissed something softly under her breath as her face was tilted upward and the agent inhaled sharply.

"Russburi?" A low voice rumbled behind Germany. If the pitch was anything to go by the man was at least as tall as the blond.

"I'm fine Vurgen, just surprised. This really is Xa – Keyara."

Murmurs drifted around the circle of agents as weapons and ropes were quickly stowed away. _"Keyara Magnoma…that Magnoma girl…Tergis's…not Irivian…defection…impossible…and the others…?"_ The surprise was obvious but the voices died away at a wave of Xandyr's hand.

"Russburi, we aren't saying anything until we're somewhere without unfriendly ears – _anything_." Germany frowned but closed his mouth, choosing instead to wipe the tear tracks from Italy's face as the smaller man peered out from the safety of his chest.

The Xandrite shook her head in frustration. "No. Agent Magnoma, I must explain my actions. We all are aware of why we assumed what we did but you are obviously lacking the information: the Irivia Movement has grown beyond our control and joined the Dactorians."

Xandyr blinked, face almost comically bank. "_Taa-thaa~_…Why was I not notified sooner?"

"We called you as much as possible – and apparently Rayla did too. I myself went and retrieved your phone when you didn't answer. It's back at the base."

Germany couldn't take it anymore. "Then vhy are ve standing around here vaiting for somevone to gun us down?! Take us to this base or vhatever it is and get us caught up, verdamnit!"

Japan nodded slightly in agreement. _"Just what I would have said if it did not sound so rude."_

"Gunned down?! Y-you don't mean _shot_, do you Luddy? Ve~ I can't die yet; I'm still a virgin~! You can-n't shoot virgins; where else would you get the virgin olive oil~!"

"Eh~?"

"Russburi, think about it later; we need to get moving. And someone keep an eye on the Dactorian before he does something stupid." Vurgen huffed as he lowered his gun reluctantly. He didn't like the look of the guy he was behind.

"F*ck you Xandrite-ataa~" The gun Japan had practically dropped at Leo's feet was quickly confiscated and the soldier's hands bound.

[OC Note:

What Xandyr told Agent Russburi was a code phrase meant to prove that she really was who she claimed to be. The only reason she resorts to it is because of Russburi's remark about her being a decent impersonation, unlike the others.]

_-HETALIA-*'

Prime Minister Baron knocked lightly on the door before peering into the room to find the chibi lying on the floor with at least a dozen candles squeezed onto a silver tray set in front of him. "Toralo? Hey buddy, long time no see, eh?"

The brunette didn't even bother to look up, instead sighing wearily and burying his face in the carpet. "H-Heyaa~ boss."

"How did the plan go?"

"I don't w-wanna talk about-t it."

Baron carefully sat beside the micronation and patted his back. "Toralo, I understand what you're going through but I need to know everything if I'm going to protect the people – my people and Dactorius's."

"Believe me, you d-don't want to know what-t Irivia did to Rayla…or what D-DD-D…what _he_ did t-to me. I lit a whol-le box of matches and I _st-till_ can't get over it."

"Rayla? But she's –"

A dark red-rimmed eye peered up from behind the bright blue sleeve of Toralo's jacket. "App-parently not. Irivia foun-nd evidence and I had to beg her not to go wake h-him up and rub it in bec-cause he's-s dying and I don't want him to feel like there's nothing lef-ft to live for…R-Rayla could've saved him but I d-didn't shut my stup-pid big mouth…"

"That's it. I'm tired of you thinking that everything is somehow your fault. As soon as it's convenient we're seceding. This 'alliance' with Dactorius is never going to work the way it should and I refuse to be dragged down something so dependant on others!"

Toralo bolted upright, shivering violently. "No! I need him and he doesn't have anyone else! And I…_eep~_!" The prime minister whipped around to find a tall, well-built figure in the doorway watching them. Fortunately it was only Dactorius's boss. Unfortunately, they had no idea how long he'd been standing there.

"Irivia Movement's leader told me the most intriguing little tale; why don't the two of you come downstairs and help her fill in the gaps-ataa~?" Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously as they swept the room. "Keep me waiting and I may get suspicious-ataa~"

* * *

_SPmxiv:_ I hope everyone had a great Halloween/All Saints' Day! Free internet candy for all~ *holds up random bag*

_Xandyr:_ It's safe. Dactorius didn't tamper with it this time. (_Dactorius:_ -_-)

_SPmxiv:_ Anyway, huge thanks to the readers who recently favorited/alerted! You've let me know that something's gone right. I'd love it if someone tells me what it was though. ^^

A few [slightly] delayed announcements: I'm working on the final chapters of NOSAS! Writing the end was easy but the bits between here and there… And the oneshot I wrote for IceShadowCat has been up for a while if anyone wanted to look into that! (Kept forgetting to announce it – sorry!) Or if you…oh, just go visit my stories and see for yourself.

_~Readers interested in the pre-wars side story should keep scrolling~_

* * *

_-Omake: Before the Wars-*'

It was too quiet. The young boy with neatly parted black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of rimless glasses frowned and looked up from the map he was drawing. Usually Dactorius had gotten into some sort of mischief by now…

_Smack~!_

"If you pack that much of a punch with a gauze roll I'm excited for when I finally get you in –"

_Smack~! _

…not that sort of mischief, but still…

_BOOOMMFFFIIIIISSSSSSHHH~! _

None of the shrieks upstairs managed to drown out the all-too-familiar cackle of triumph but neither Xandyr nor Andara bothered to look up from their game of chess. Surprisingly, the older twin was really into it although her blond hair extension was fanned up and quivering slightly…weird…

"Check."

Dactorius suddenly hurtled across the room and made a flying leap for the top of the entertainment center, wig slightly askew and dusted with silver. And missed.

"Out of check."

"Dactorius!" Cythius gasped and ran to the boy spread-eagled on the carpet. "Are you okay?! What have I told you about pissing off your siblings and then using the furniture to get out of their reach?! Are you even listening!?"

"Ahhahaa-ataa~ I'm fine; tricked you-ataa~!"

"Not enough, _obviously_." A stout figure coated in glitter from head to toe pointed back up the stairs, sending a spray of silver across the carpet with the movement. "Cassie and I were having such a nice nap before _he_ showed up and now she's crying from all the glitter in her eyes!"

"Glitter?"

"Yes! Glitter!" Zeeve looked like he was about to say something else but a soft whimpering drew his attention to the staircase. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SPINELESS HYPOCRITE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Toralo squeaked and dropped the rag he'd been dabbing his youngest sibling's huge blue eyes with. "I t-told you I'm-m sorr-ry! I did-dn't think he'd-d find th-them so soon!"

"What's this glitter she speaks of?" Marobia snickered as he looked down from his perch beside Finestré on the second floor landing. "Oho~! Brother mine, what shenanigans is this I see?"

Finestré smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Not the kind ye're thinkin' of, perv."

"Says the dirty-minded sister mine~"

"Dirty-minded?! Say that ta my face and I'll show ya dirty-minded!" (Cythius would've dealt with the new conflict right then but he had more important issues.)

"Check."

"But Zeezee, Toto was being nice~!" Castrovan Republic yawned as she tottered down to her brother and leaned against him for support. Even the little dragonfly clips holding her dirty blond hair in twin pigtails were covered with fine silvery dust. "Hiyaa~ Cici."

Cythius smiled back at his youngest charge before turning to see Dactorius had pulled himself into a sitting position and was staring at him with suddenly huge olive green eyes. "No."

"But you didn't even –"

"Out of check."

"I know exactly what you're going to say but there's _nothing_ you can do to change my mind. Nope. You're going to your room until you understand why you _don't_ prank people, especially if they could get hurt in the process."

"B-but daddy-ataa~" Dactorius's bottom lip quivered slightly and his eyes somehow got even larger and more liquidy. "No one got hurt, not really-ataaa~"

"_It'saboyit'saboyit'saboy…"_ Cythius gritted his teeth, wondering (once again) how the little imp had figured out he'd look even more adorable as a girl. "Toralo, come here and…Toralo?

"Fire~"

The elder micronation cursed and ran up the stairs when he realized Toralo was upstairs with a source of fire, no supervision, and a ton of homemade fireworks and explosives, managing to dodge Finestré and Marobia as they rolled down the stairs and slammed into Zeeve and Cassie.

Xandyr paused briefly in her examination of possible moves she could make after Andara took a turn when her twin's extension suddenly snapped down and she took off to play in the maelstrom of glitter covering the sitting room.

"Stupid Keyara answer my question damnit-ataa~!" the board and chess figures went flying.

"Would you repeat it? I had more important matters on my mind."

"Aren't-ca gonna be daddy's perfect pet and make us behave-ataa~?"

The blond glanced from the glitter-storm to the rather impatient cross-dresser standing uncomfortably close. "Nah~ Why attempt the impossible?"


	19. Chapter XVII

**Warning:** Possible OOC-ness, abuse, and…GerIta?!

* * *

Chapter XVII: To Arms

Apparently 'keeping an eye on the Dactorian' included gagging, hobbling, and blindfolding Leo as well as restraining the human's arms. If they needed to leave so quickly why didn't they just set off?

"Haste makes waste." Agent Vurgen muttered as he slipped out from behind Germany only to be pinned by a vicious glare from Xandyr as she rose, clearly telling the man to hold his tongue.

"He's right though; we need to leave soon. If someone could cover this up…thank you. We'll meet you two back at the safe house. Vurgen, myself, and Xandyr will remain with our guests – the rest of you know the drill." All but the two agents hanging back to finish Rayla's burial silently stepped back into the trees and faded from sight.

_~Slight Timeskip~_

However, the Xandrites as a whole were everything Germany believed made a structured, orderly society: organized, serious, intelligent, and _disciplined_. As soon as they reached a large black-painted building more agents came to retrieve Leo and check the visitors for weapons. He was pleased to note that the pat-down was very thorough but no longer than three minutes per person. Then he, Japan, and Italy had been escorted to showering cubicles and told to throw their clothes out so they could be washed as well. Even though Xandyr had immediately been taken to the infirmary (despite avid protests) the rules were clear enough that the blond didn't need the micronation or her people to explain them.

"Ve~ Germany, why can't we take _warm_ ten-minute showers like this?" Italy sighed from the next stall just as the water shut off with a sharp beeping noise and several towels tumbled down from holes that had opened in the ceiling above the stalls. "AAAAAHHHHHHH~! GEEERMAAANYYY! GEEERMAAANYYY! HELP; I CAN'T SEEEE~!"

("Oh, I was wondering how I would dry off without leaving the cubicle to retrieve a towel…")

Years of instinct took over as the blond rushed blindly into the Italian's stall and whipped the towels off the smaller man's head, somehow managing to not get smacked in the face by the white flag whipping through the air. (The Xandrites were going to have fun figuring out how he'd slipped it past security…) "Italia, they're just _towels_, verdamnit! Now calm down before somevone comes in vodering vhat's vrong _(and finds us like this)_!"

Italy just stared blankly at the thick fabric rectangles before glomping his rescuer. "Grazie, Luddy~! Those towels scared me so badly~ Grazie~!"

Germany would have protested at the use of his nickname but the awkwardness of the situation finally caught up with him. He was standing in the shower…_naked_…with _Italy_…who was also _naked_…and in very close proximity to said _naked Italian_… _"Oh mein gott…" _The blond shifted awkwardly and blushed when he realized this only increased the amount of contact between the smaller nation's body and his own.

"Is everything all right sirs? I was bringing your clothes but heard screaming…" A voice politely queried from outside.

Germany jumped and muttered something under his breath as he quickly wrapped a towel around his lower body and stepped out of Italy's stall, then frowned at the Xandrite standing polity against the opposite wall. "Ja, he's fine – the towels landed on his head."

"Ciao-ciao~!" Italy chirped and waved from behind the blond. Mercifully, his other hand was casually holding a towel in such a way that it (barely) covered what it should.

The Xandrite shifted uncomfortably but didn't comment. It was a little strange seeing an agent in something other than a spysuit but it was obvious he was wearing one underneath his long black coat. "Excuse us; we aren't used to providing for foreigners. The same goes for your clothing as well, unfortunately." The boy – he couldn't be more than twelve even though he acted much older – extended his arm to reveal several gray one-piece outfits draped over it. "Your uniforms required much more washing than we thought so my peers and I used them to find spysuits in your size. Agent Russburi has granted you twelve minutes to fit yourselves and retrieve you jackets before you meet with her."

"Danke." Germany nodded slightly and took the spysuits from the boy, who quickly left. "You heard him; twelve minutes." He added as he pushed back his still-damp bangs.

"_Hai_, but Germany-san, would you please drape the spysuits that look my size over the curtain?" Japan asked, a little mortified that the sizes of his clothing were put to such a use.

"Of course, but don't take too much time."

_-HETALIA-*'

The first thing Toralo noticed when he followed the humans into the sitting room was the awkward way Dactorius was sprawled on the couch and the large bruise darkening on his forehead. "Wh-what did you do to him-m?" The words slipped out before the pyro could remind himself he didn't care anymore.

"The brat wouldn't stop threatening me, but he doesn't matter right now – sit-ataa~" The eldest of the surviving micronations settled uneasily into the proffered chair and trembled slightly, not sure what to expect. "Baron, leave-ataa~ If any of our men or allies show up do not let them in this room-ataa~"

Without waiting to see if his order was being followed Dactorius's boss settled on the couch beside the unconscious chibi and leaned foreword so the two sets of dark eyes were level with each other. Toralo was tempted to look at anything but the human but he didn't dare, figuring the dictator would lapse into his usual rage if he did – although the silence was very disturbing.

"Why did you not tell me he was like this-ataa~?"

The pyro blinked. "Wh-whaa~?"

"Don't think you can hide it from me – I didn't get here without some brains-ataa~ You know your prime minister has practically no power and yet you used him to authorize a mission that was only to be executed when victory was assured, not to mention dragged Irivia into something before I was certain she was on our side-ataa~"

"I…S-Since the st-torm cam-me through-gh. All he t-told me was-s that you wer-re too foc-cused on the sold-diers."

"All Dactorians are soldiers, and my soldiers are my people-ataa~! The brat is simply faking to make me loosen my grip and –" The human trailed off as the image of a woman and a young child trying to run from the pair of Dactorian soldiers guarding a cart of wartime essentials nearly buried in snow, their too-thin arms clenching bags of food and fuel to their chests, passed across his vision. Just because those two were caught and reprimanded for their actions didn't mean there weren't others performing worse crimes…

"S-sir?"

This time it was the dictator's turn to stare in surprise at Toralo. Shy, quiet Toralo who didn't raise so much as a finger against him no matter what he did but still managed to prosper. The realization made the human's stomach churn with a roiling black cloud of pure jealousy. "_What_-ataa~?"

"G-go meet th-the men you'r-re expecc-cting. I don't have a l-lot but I'll h-help D-D-DD-_him_ – a final push before we win the war?"

"Of course, but only because I like your optimism-ataa~ Although…" Toralo suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by a huge hand around his neck, not needing his glasses (which hit the floor with a distant tinkle) to see the twisted sneer tugging the corners of the dictator's mouth upward, "IF YOU DO _ANYTHING _THAT MAKES HIM WORSE I WILL BEAT YOU SO BADLY YOU'LL BE _SCREAMING_ FOR XANDYR TO END YOU-ATAA~!"

The pyro released a slightly maniacal giggle since he was too terrified to think clearly, shaking worse than Latvia when Russia was in the room.

"Touch him…and I'll kick your ass; _I'm_ the…only one who…can hit him-ataa~" "Dactorian Militant Dictatorship, lie down-ataa~!"

"Let him go first-ataa~" Toralo felt himself slam against the back of the couch and gulped air so quickly he broke into a coughing fit, almost not hearing the sound of boots leaving the room. "Why?" He finally managed to croak.

"It wasn't right…what happened earlier-ataa~ Leo's gone but I just can't forget-ataa~ Nothing serious happened but – wait_waait~_,what are you doing-ataa~!?" Toralo had leaned closer and half-closed his eyes.

"H-Helping you forget."

The cross-dresser would have burrowed into his blankets if the room hadn't suddenly started to spin. _"No-ataa~..."_ Fire shot through his veins when a callused hand brushed over his cheek on its way back to cradle his head.

Somehow the blush on Toralo's face got even deeper as he suddenly turned away. "Y-You're right sir-r; I have you at-t a disadv-vantage. There sh-should be some cann-ned stew in the k-kitchen if you'r-re interest-sted, and th-then I'll pr-repare weapons-s."

"Stew sounds…good-ataa~… But get it on the blankets or the couch and I'll bitch-slap you-ataa~" Dactorius felt his cheeks burn as he tried to reestablish control over the situation. "And weapons…yes; I'll need those soon-ata_aacheep-ataa~_!"

_-HETALIA-*'

The two Xandrian agents who'd remained to fill the hole near Fort 7 certainly knew what their duties were: one worked for a couple of minutes while the other surveyed, and then traded off until the job was complete. Unless they were cuing the change they remained silent.

"Finish or tracks?" the thinner of the pair murmured.

"Tracks."

If the former's features were visible they'd be pulled together in a frown. Surely Dodson (if the tone was accurate) would prefer finishing? It took lighter, more observant people less time to cover trails but maybe the other was implying he wanted to improve on the art?

A high-pitched beeping made the youth jump in surprise. "Turn your phone off; somebody'll hear!"

"Exactly, Lorraine. Now drop the shovel and put your hands in the air." A barely audible hum signaled a laser gun was activated.

Instead of complying Agent Lorraine swung the shovel around in a low arc that would have done major damage to the opponent's kneecaps if Dodson hadn't leapt upward to avoid it, the sudden movement throwing off his aim when he fired in response. Instead of slamming into spysuit-clad skin the bright streak bounced off the head of the shovel, heating the metal until the air around it shimmered. Lorraine's lips tightened into two bloodless lines as he quickly shifted his grip on the makeshift weapon and brought it back the way it came. This time Dodson wasn't so lucky – even though the spysuit would save him from most of the heat it couldn't shield him from the pain.

The larger man grunted as he landed heavily on his right leg, unable to use his left now that his femur wasn't whole. "Only Lorraine'd be strong enough to shatter bone despite his size. Too bad he's about to become mere legend for initiates."

Lorraine whipped around, having heard the noise despite Dodson's attempt to cover it, and shrieked as his body suddenly began to spasm and smoke.

"You did well, Dodson." The Irivian nodded as he slowly released his grip on Lorraine's shoulder, letting the youth crumple to the ground in a heap. The only difference between his outfit and the surviving Xandrite's was the (recently added) stripe of deep green running across the top of his broad shoulders and around his neck. "We'll leave him here; they'll love solving such a puzzle. Can you walk?"

"Not well, but you're Erin?" the Irivian nodded. "Good; help me to your headquarters – I've got to tell Fatima that the kids she's looking for got taken by the Xandrites. They're probably in the War Room as we speak, preparing…what are you doing!?"

Erin tilted his head slightly to one side. "Since it was so easy for you to defect to our side who says you won't go back? The Irivia Movement learns from its mistakes – those like you will now be used in weapons testing unless Lady Fatima commands otherwise."

"Surely you don't mean…! Preposterous! Haven't I proved enough?" Dodson tried to limp away but decided not to when he nearly tripped on a random tree root. The last thing he saw before the pain hit was a flash of electricity as Erin cracked his gloved knuckles.

Agent Lorraine hovered on the brink of unconsciousness, knowing if he closed his eyes for a moment they wouldn't open again. He had to hold on until he made it back to the base…he had to warn Russburi…

It was hard to stand but he somehow managed it, stumbling off towards the base long after he was sure Erin had left.

_-HETALIA-*'

The boy who'd delivered the spysuits swept his eyes over the trio as they joined him in the door-lined hallway outside the showers. "Just in time, sirs – Agents Russburi and Keyara are waiting for you. You'll need to put on your jackets as we go, however." He held up three long black coats with a cut similar to his own.

"Thank you." Japan took the smallest and quickly slipped into it since he wasn't comfortable about how form-fitting the attire underneath was. "Excuse me, but what is this?"

Germany looked to see the Asian pointing to a small pin depicting a pair of crossed flags – Japanese and Xandrite – surrounded by a crown of laurels on the jacket's left breast, then noticed the one on his own chest. It was similar but with his familiar black, red, and yellow flag instead of Japan's red and white one.

"They're specially made diplomats' badges. As long as you have them on your person almost everything we offer is at your disposal."

"Ve~ so I can go to the kitchen and eat pasta anytime?" Italy eyed his pin with newfound fascination.

"I guess…Agent Russburi!" The boy suddenly snapped to attention and saluted but relaxed at the tiny woman waved in dismissal. "You're dismissed, Campan – I will escort the diplomats myself."

It was hard to believe Russburi was the same faceless woman who had escorted them to the Xandrite base, seeing as her hair looked slightly more disheveled than it should be and bags were forming under dulled brown eyes, but she still carried a strong aura of command. "Excuse us for our procedure – war's made us paranoid."

"It's not a problem…you vere very efficient." Germany commented, remembering how long Xandyr and Leo said they'd been fighting. How had no one noticed a war that had been going on for _twelve years_?

"Thank you. It's good to be assured you're doing something right." The agent paused with one hand on a dull silver doorknob and turned to face the three nations. "And speaking of right, has Xandyr been a little…unstable lately?"

Italy cocked his head in confusion. "She hasn't been falling down…"

"Excuse us, but we have not known her very long. Would you be a little…clearer?" Japan asked shyly.

Now Russburi looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Her extension. Has it been moving on its own a lot?"

"It usually doesn't?"

"Agent Russburi, vhat is going on?"

"Xandyr's dying. That's why we took her away when we got here – things have been going downhill ever since her twin was killed and the Irivia Movement broke off completely."

_-HETALIA-*'

_"Yes, let's tell every-thaa~ing-one, Agent Russburi."_ Xandyr squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head in her hands, feeling cold despite her new spysuit and trench coat. Her clothes were clean, her hair was trimmed, and every wound had been rebound but she still felt like her physical condition had no effect on the huge ragged tear in her heart. The void that was suddenly filled with words memorized by electronics almost a year and a half ago.

_"Xan – cough, cough – I know you won't come back. I wish you would, but maybe my suffering will end if you're not around…__You do…so much for me. How cou – gagcough – could I ever repay you for...that? Someone as simple as I…I can't do it right, but somehow…I did. Don't suffer for me, Xan – break isolation…find someone like you to help end this… _

"_I see you, Xan. You're not here but you are. So pretty…pretty...dark eyes, soft hair, bright smile…smile more for me, Xan. Xandyr~…" _

Someone shook the blond and the world suddenly snapped back into focus, although slightly blurry from the tears threatening to fall. "Oh, Xandyr. You know we'd have to tell them eventually."

"V-Veee~!" Warm arms pulled her close to something that smelled like pasta and a sun-kissed sea but she couldn't take comfort in any of it. In fact, the affection felt very stifling. She violently knocked away whoever was holding her, not caring when they cried out. "Don't touch me, _thaa_-it!"

"Xandyr!" Germany quickly pulled Italy up and inspected him for bruises, satisfied when he didn't find any damage. "Italia, are you okay?"

"_Si~ grazie_, Luddy~" the smaller man sniffled. Italy looked so frightened and pitiful that Japan awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Xandyr-san, is what Russburi-san says true?"

Xandyr slowly stood up, clutching the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip. "Yes…but it doesn't matter now." She growled as her eyes darkened to a deep violet. "I should have ended this mess as soon as it began. Andara was wrong – bringing outsiders in won't solve anything."

Germany opened his mouth to say something but the door suddenly flew open and a tall man with short brown hair and serious dark eyes stuck his head in. "Russburi, Dodson's betrayed us. Lorraine says he told Erin about 'the kids' and then Erin killed him using the same device he tried to electrocute Lorraine with. You told them, didn't you."

"_Don't you dare_ question my decisions, Agent Vurgen. They needed to know but it seems like Xandyr's done so much for nothing. Rally every agent, trainee, and medic we can spare –"

"Yes." Something had changed in the girl's face, something very familiar to the former Axis powers. "Tomorrow night we take to arms. I'll win this war myself, even if it kills me."

_-HETALIA-*'

"What the _taa-thaa~_ are those clumsy, loud-mouthed…oh, hi boss…" Gray eyes widened as the rebel faction saw her own leader standing beside two other men she assumed to be Dactorius's and Toralo's bosses. Irivia was not too happy about the amount of awkward she'd had to deal with already – first it was being rudely awoken by the loud shouts and vulgar catcalls of soldiers underneath her window, then getting caught staring in disbelief as Toralo spoon-fed Dactorius (does stew come out of spysuits?), and now she was caught unaware of current events.

The taller man in the deep green uniform glared down at her and raised an eyebrow. "This one's yours-ataa~? Doesn't look too much like Xandyr though-ataa~" Good grief, now she was being compared to the stupid overcautious snitch! Again!

"I don't expect her to look like her origin, only perform better." Now Irivia was pinned by two gazes she'd rather have directed somewhere else.

"Hey_heey~_ one down, one to go, right? Now why are there a whole bunch of (idiotic) Dactorian soldiers in the yard?!"

"If you'd checked your phone before you came down here, you'd know the alliance is sealed and we're massing for war."

* * *

**A/N:** This took too long to write! The plot bunnies attacked and would. Not. Leave. But I got it done! ^^

On a random note: _If_ anything happens, Toralo/Dactorius or Dactorius/Toralo? This won't change any future plot; I'm just curious. And there will be no GerXan for reasons that may be considered spoilers. :3

Simplicity-Shitsuboku: Whoa, you read up to the last chapter pretty quickly! XD I'm glad you liked the omake and hopefully To Arms doesn't disappoint either. Thanks for all the reviews!


	20. Chapter XVIII Pt 1

Chapter XVIII: Part 1: If not Me…

"_Whaa~!?_" Irivia shrieked, her tiny hands clenched into fists. "But…but that means we're working with the _thaa~_ing spoiled brat in the next room who's so weak he has to be _spoon-fed_ – all this 'alliance' is is paper with some scrawl across it! I will _not_ fight his war for him!"

"Deal with her before I do," Dactorius's boss growled absentmindedly as he quickly strode back into the sitting room, probably to see if the cross-dresser really was too frail to take care of himself.

As soon as he was gone Lady Fatima crouched down on the balls of her feet to be level with the redhead's eyes. "Irivia, we're strong resource-wise but if I refuse that man he'll mow us down with sheer numbers and take what he wants regardless of the damage his people would suffer. If you expect to fulfill our goal of expansion you _will_ sacrifice your independence. Now put this on and be quick about it."

Irivia grimaced as she was handed a new spysuit with a green stripe across the shoulders and around the neck but wordlessly left the room.

"Thank you, Lady Fatima," Prime Minister Baron sighed in relief as the woman turned toward him, "Now, where did we leave off in our little chat when he –" A small silvery knife suddenly tickled his Adam's apple.

"You were assuring me you'd get Toralo to secede from the Dactorian Alliance." Fatima smirked evilly as the man barely nodded in assurance. _"What a good underling he'd be…" _

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany finally found his voice when Italy squeezed him even tighter. "Xandyr, this recklessness is ridiculous! I'm not going to let you go charging onto a battlefield vithout a plan!" Just seeing her hurt and knowing she was dying made him feel like he should destroy her adversaries himself, but that would mean giving in to his darker side again and he wasn't sure if he could live with the consequences of that. "Calm down and think this through."

The micronation paused as her extension twitched slightly. "All right, if it'll help me prove I should be recognized…but don't think any of you'll have a say."

"Fair enough." The taller blond wasn't too pleased but figured he shouldn't push it. She really was as stubborn as he could be at times.

"Agent Vurgen, show them to the spare quarters before reporting to the war room. With Tergis gone you'll have to assume control of ground forces." Agent Russburi quipped professionally as she gripped Xandyr's shoulder and steered her out of the room with a little more control than needed.

"…"

"…"

"Ve~?"

Agent Vurgen shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. "So…I'm to show you to your quarters. I'm Agent Bruce Vurgen, Russburi's partner. Please follow me."

The former Axis powers slipped out of the room and trailed the man as he strode through the maze of corridors, somehow finding his way despite their uniformity, before stopping at yet another plain door. "This is your room – we assumed you would like to stay nearby even if you weren't needed. Dinner will be delivered due to the increase of chaos around here but if you need anything just ask via the service intercom by the door."

"Mister Vurgen-san, are you sure we will not be permitted to aid Xandyr-san?" Japan asked, echoing his companions' thoughts.

The human eyed the Asian in an attempt to read what was behind his stoic features. "If I were given my way you would assist with strategy, but Russburi hasn't accepted that we can no longer hide from the world. Now, if you'd excuse me…"

Germany glared at Vurgen's back as the man retreated down the way they came from. Now that he knew what to look for the cover-ups and diversions were obvious. He was not gong to be left in the dark any longer – it was all or nothing.

"Ve~ Where are you going, Germany?" Italy asked as the blond began to trail the agent. When he didn't get a reply the Italian took off after his former ally, coat flapping around his ankles. After a moment of hesitation Japan followed at a more sedate pace but by the time the Asian caught up with his companions they'd stopped and were looking around in confusion. Anyone else would have asked why but he assumed it was because Vurgen had somehow disappeared.

"Don't look so surprised; he's always doing stuff like that," A small voice chuckled behind them. It was the boy from earlier, his dark eyes glimmering mischievously, "but that's because he has duties. I don't. That's why he asked that if you tried to follow him for me to sneak you out of here – Russburi's really moving the troops tonight."

Italy somehow made puppy-dog eyes while keeping them closed. "Xandyr lied to us?!"

"Well…yeah, I guess, but bringing in foreigners after so long… All I've known is this stupid war; can you guys actually stop it?"

Japan, Italy, and Germany looked at each other uncertainly. They had no idea what was going on but they'd come so far just to make sure Xandyr was all right. Finally Germany lowered himself so he could look right into the youth's eyes and grabbed his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring grip. "Ve'll see vhat ve can do."

"Then Junior-Agent Campan at your service."

_-HETALIA-*'

Leo blinked as a sliver of light brightened the floor beside his hobbled feet and raised his head to glare at the shadowy figure in the doorway. "We apologize for your treatment, Prince Leodon. You will accompany us to the battlefield as a possible bartering item."

The Dactorian grinned mockingly around his gag. It was about time they admit he was important! Stupid Xandrian identity-checking process! Wait, bartering _item_?! He was a freaking person!

"Try anything smart and you'll regret it," the agent snapped as he jerked the other man to his feet and led him out of the cell.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Tergis."

The agent slowly sat up and rubbed his neck once he'd been released. "Thank you, Erin. I doubted you'd show up for a minute there."

"Business reasons. Let's just say I won't be able to stick a hair within a mile of the border without an official pardon."

The Xandrites walked out of the room with Erin holding a gun to Tergis's back to ease suspicion, not speaking until they closed the door to President-Elect Haltrov's room. "Who?"

"Lorraine and Dodson – well, Lorraine was a test to see how effective their latest weapon was."

"And…?" Tergis asked absentmindedly as he quickly freed his boss and cradled her in his arms.

"Once it warms up you can boil water just by touching the pot. I hope Russburi knows what she's dealing with when she charges – that'd be any time now."

Tergis whipped around. "Russburi's in command?!"

"She was when I defected, and we can assume she still is since Vurgen is a bit too awkward…"

"No! She hasn't been the same since Andara was taken; she'll march the army off a cliff if it'd give her even a glimpse of success! It'll be the Battle of Westborder all over again!"

Erin flinched at the comparison – he remembered how brutal that fight had been all too well. "Want a hoverbike?"

"No, that's too common! Does Fatima still have that tank she was fitting for mountain terrain when we kicked her out?"

"This way."

The smirks that were exchanged belonged to two mischievous boys about to crash their sister's all-girl sleepover.

_-HETALIA-*'

Campan had no trouble guiding the nations to a hangar completely made of glass that overlooked the front of the compound. "No one can see us from the outside – not that it matters since they're already gone." His voice echoed eerily in the empty space.

"Ve~ what's this?" Italy ran over to a strange glider-like contraption and jumped onto one of the black pool floaties attached to its underside. "It's soft! Germany, come here and try –

Campan ran up and tried to pull him off. "No, Mister-Italian-Diplomat! Don't do that!" It was too late though; Italy was pressing buttons on a small black slab, probably thinking they made the mat softer.

The machine suddenly lurched forward and began to roll toward the huge double doors at the front of the hangar. The Xandrian boy yelped in surprise as he leapt aboard and frantically began punching buttons as well.

"Italia!" Germany managed to pull himself onto the contraption only to nearly fall off when he got glomped.

Fortunately Japan was much calmer and stepped easily onto the glider as it zipped past toward the hangar doors. "Campan-san, may I ask if you are all right?"

"No!" The boy continued to press buttons, none of which had any sort of distinguishing marks…

…and the hangar doors started to slide open. "Whoops~"

"VHOOPS?! VHOOPS!? VHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'VHOOPS!?'" Germany screeched.

"I HAVEN'T HAD MY PILOT TRAINING, OKAY!?"

"Oh."

…

They seemed to hang in midair for a moment before plummeting toward the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

_-HETALIA-*'

Xandyr and Russburi looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like screaming…probably radio interference though…"

"On a secure channel? Weird."

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany and Japan gripped the two handles placed conveniently close to their pads and were surprised when they moved upward, then screamed again when the entire glider shot straight up. A few sickening swoops later they managed to hold the flying machine steady, having found that moving the handles while lying on their stomachs allowed for better control.

"I think I'm going to be sick~" a miserable Italy curled up behind the Xandrite on the third pad.

"Not on the glider; I think the main controls are broken and we don't need the backups to give out on us," Campan warned from his place at the keypad. "The compass and steering work though."

No one was going to ask how the youth could tell as long as he got them to their destination…wherever that was.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?"

"The International House. It's the place Miss Keyara used to live before her adopted brothers kicked her out, and a lot more accessible from the air than on foot."

_-HETALIA-*'

"What're ya doing-ataa~?!" The Dactorian gasped as his companion lifted the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth. "That's gonna be seen like none other-ataa~!"

"Come on, just a puff-ataa~? It'll be out before they get here-ataa~"

"They could be right above us chuckling for all we know-ataa~!"

"True, but chewing this stupid cig's only gonna do so much-ataa~" The second sighed in relief and exhaled a plume of smoky warm air, the scent of tobacco even sharper in the cold. "One more…_ohshi_–"

The first soldier had turned to run as soon as he saw the flash of light spear his companion and fumbled with his Bluetooth as he crashed through the brush. Maybe he'd be able to warn somebody before the Xandrites shot –

* * *

**A/N:** Uggh, the chapter break is back. I tried not to but the second part is horrid at the moment and there's a lot of real life needing to be dealt with during Christmas break. Sorry this ended up so short. ^^' Thanks for reading and/or reviewing/favoriting/etc.!

Now for a random omake since I don't know if I can squeeze in Part 2 before 2013.

Happy holidays~

* * *

_-Omake: Before the Wars-*'

"IT'S CHRISTMAAAS~! XANDY, XANDY, GET UUUPP~! CHRIIISSSTTMMAAAASSS~!"

"_Nnnnn~_ Ann, it's Christmas _Eve_. Lemme _sleep~_" The older twin never seemed to realize her sister spent the better part of the night snooping around for information on the members of their new 'family.'

"Oh…" Andara paused. "Well how was I supposed to know?! It's my first one! Snuggle?"

Xandyr sighed in defeat. "Something tells me I can't stop you."

"Nope~" The redhead slipped under the sheets and pulled her twin close, running her fingers through the other's short white-blond locks. "I love you Xandy~"

"Love you too."

_/~Slight Timeskip~/_

Cythius smiled tenderly as he looked down on the newest additions to his household. Even though the girls had separate rooms he'd find them together most mornings, Xandyr curled protectively around Andara, like they'd been when he found them a couple weeks ago. It would almost be a sin to wake them but his other protectorates were getting tired of waiting for their presents.

"Hey, girls…" That was as far as he got before Xandyr's eyes snapped open and darted from his face to the hand he'd been extending toward her. _"Don't. Touch. Me."_

"Uhh, wanna come downstairs for presents?"

"Presents? Ooohh~ presents~!" Andara suddenly chirped in excitement, then turned to look at her twin. "Ehh, Xandy? What are presents?" she stage-whispered.

Cythius grinned. "They're gifts, Andara; it's part of the Christmas tradition."

The blond tilted her head thoughtfully for a minute before sliding out of her bed so she was standing in front of the elder. "So you're politely asking for us to come down since we're part of your 'family,' even though we aren't, and giving us these 'presents' despite not knowing us at all?"

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

After a moment Xandyr shrugged indifferently and slipped into her black trench coat. "Ja. You, Andara?"

"Presentspresentspresentspres entspresents~!"

Xandyr held back for a moment when they reached the sitting room, not comfortable being around so many people. It looked – and sounded – like all the other protectorates were waiting expectantly around the tall evergreen decked with lights and colored balls, a few pointing excitedly at the brightly wrapped boxes underneath. Were those the presents?

"All right, all right, settle down! Dactorius, put the star back and get out of the tree! Oh, there you are Xandyr; come sit by me and Andara! Roundes, stop trying to subtly hold mistletoe over Rayla's head!" Cythius cried over the hubbub. The blond glanced around cautiously before taking the place offered to her. "Now let's see…" As if some invisible signal had been given several of the chibis rushed under the branches and ran off with various packages. "Hey! HEY! THIS ISN'T THE HUNGER GAMES SO GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE AND BE PATIENT!"

"Yo, Toralo! Ya got fireworks, but we're keepin' 'em 'cause givin' 'em to ya is like lettin' Dactorius eat a pound o' cookies~" A punky girl with blue-gray eyes and pink-dyed bangs cackled as she ripped open a red box in front of a dark-eyed boy wearing a white dress shirt, tan slacks, and glasses, who shivered with longing at the sight of the rockets. "Fire~"

"_Ahhahaa~_ yeah-ataa~! Katniss ambush-ataa~! Suck it, Careers-ataa~!" the chibi in the tree chucked an ornament at the back of Xandyr's head but the girl somehow turned at the last second and…

…well, Cythius didn't know exactly what happened but all he knew was Dactorius was suddenly lying on his back under the tree with a bloody nose and blinking dazedly at the stone-faced girl with her arm outstretched. "Xandyr, are you all right!? If I'd known…I swear he didn't try to hurt you on purpose!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Just let me go wash my hand in case anything got caught in it – the ornament cracked a little when I hit it." The blond waved almost dismissively and slipped into the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone the black-haired boy turned around, amber eyes blazing behind his glasses. "Now you…"

It's hard to discipline someone who isn't there.

_-Chibi!Xandyr (and others-ataa~!)-*'

"Tilt your head down so you don't choke on your own blood."

Dactorius glowered over the handful of pink snow against his nose at the tiny girl sitting next to him on the back porch, blinking from equal parts pain and contrast between the other's black jacket on white powder. "Since when d' ya care-ataa~"

"I had no intention of injuring you, therefore I must apologize as best I can."

"Lemme tell ya where ya can shove tha_mmmmpph-mphmm~?!_"

Xandyr raised an eyebrow at the amusing sight of the older chibi trying to speak around the mouthful of gingerbread. "You lost speech because of my generosity. I'm flattered; these things are not my forte. Now if you excuse me…" She rose and left, fully aware that her 'brother' was plotting war.


	21. Chapter XVIII Pt 2

**Warning:** This is war. There is language. There is blood. There is death. But that's only to be expected during the climax, yes? Skip it if you want but there are several details you need for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter XVIII: Part 2: …Then No One

Xandyr broke away from Russburi's side and descended in a downward spiral toward the edge of the clearing around her old home, impressed with the improved steering grips. She wished they'd had time to equip the one-person gliders with explosives so she didn't have to land but it would be harder to tell if her targets had learned their lesson that way.

A bright trail of light streaked across the sky above and to the right of her and exploded in a ball of flame bright enough to illuminate an arrowhead-shaped object about the same size as the micronation's triangular gliders circling back to avoid any retaliation.

The Irivians.

Turning away from the scene Xandyr changed her approach to a steep dive and headed for the trees near the back of the house. If anyone decided to pursue her they'd have to keep her in sight as well as avoid the evergreens.

"Threerightleftcenter_up_!" Russburi suddenly howled through the helmet's speakers and Xandyr instinctively snapped her arms so they lay parallel to each other in front of her. Her glider immediately bucked upward in response but not before the heat of a laser singed the rear flaps. Warning lights flashed in the corner of the blonde's vision but she gritted her teeth and sped into the prickly green branches. How had they known she was coming?

_-HETALIA-*'

"Is that them-ataa~?"

Toralo couldn't help but blush deeply as he turned and saw Dactorius in his new uniform. After a lot of screeching at his boss the cross-dresser was now outfitted in a short pencil skirt; slimming military jacket; and tights in Dactorian green, as well as knee-high leather boots with heels and his black wig. "I'm-m sorry to say Ir-rivia was right about the att-tack."

"You won't be sorry when we've tacked Xandyr's head to the wall. _Eeheeheeheeheee~_" Manic gray eyes popped over the edge of the barricade around the couch and Toralo shrieked despite himself.

"D-Don't do th-tha-tt-t!"

"Then let me go. _Leeet. Meeee. Gooooooo~_"

Dactorius only rolled his eyes and took another bite of peanut butter and jelly sandwich even as something hit the roof. "I hope Xandyr didn't come in through the attic-ataa~…Blood-crazed btch – and I thought Xandyr was messed up-ataa~" he added as soon as the redhead vanished.

"Y-Yeah." But Toralo knew his companion had no idea how 'messed up' their adopted sister could get. Dactorius had been celebrating his accidental win over Andara while Marobia and Finestré were slaughtered at Westborder, and if the fighting outside was a sign of things to come that battle would be almost nothing in comparison. Preventing it was possible, but only if he –

"_BOO_-ATAA~!"

"_Eeep~!_" If people kept traumatizing him, Toralo was going to wet his own (much more masculine) Dactorian uniform.

"Exactly what Xandyr's gonna say if my plan works-ataa~!" The gleam in Dactorius's eyes concerned Toralo more than Irivia's had, especially when the cross-dresser explained his idea in hushed tones.

Despite his doubts the brunette grinned slyly. It was crazy, almost suicidal, and relied heavily on the element of surprise, but it proved the Dactorian Monarchy hadn't quite died.

And if it didn't assure victory, none of them would – he'd see to that himself.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Hey Mister-Italian-Diplomat, have any more white flags?" Campan glanced back out of the corner of his eye only to do a double-take at the two fistfuls of white cloth thrust in his direction.

"Ve~ How many?"

"Enough to make the glider visible."

Germany raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the sleek arrowhead shapes winding away from the dogfight in their direction. "Vhat are you doing?! Ve can't give up now!"

"We can't outfly them, so we have to pretend we're delivering a hostage. Who would fly light colors during a dogfight in the dark except someone who has something the other team wants?" The boy smirked and thanked Italy but the nation was too distracted by the incoming gliders and shrieking something about 'having a wife and unborn child in their country.'

Germany huffed and squeezed his hand grip in frustration. As much as he'd like to get up and try to take on their opponents he knew it would be futile without weapons and a decent pilot. And what if this half-baked plan went wrong? What would stop the mortals on the other gliders from boarding and taking Italy by force? They could afford to lose a flying machine or two.

"Irivian pilot 2-16 to U.X.V, over."

Everyone jumped in surprise as the sharp male voice barked out of a speaker somewhere on the consol in front of Campan. The boy fiddled with a few switches and was rewarded with a stream of feedback. Chuckling echoed from the gliders circling them like sharks.

"Yoo-Ecks-Vee?" Japan echoed uncertainly.

"Unidentified Xandrite Vessel – what? I was an ace in my Terminology studies!"

"Hey kid, mic's still on, over." More laughter followed the statement.

"Xandrite Hostage Vessel to Irivian pilot 2-16; permission to pass, over?"

"Ve~ I don't wanna die~!" Italy shrieked as the suspense finally reduced him to a shivering mass. Germany would have reached over and tried to calm him down but couldn't while the Irivians were watching.

One glider broke out of the circle and drifted close enough for the four to catch the outline of not one, but two people crouched on the device. "He certainly looks like a Toralan…acts like one too. Who is he?"

"He's…"

…

"He's what-ataa~? Don't keep me waiting 'cause I haven't shot as many Xandrites as I'd like-ataa~" ("Oy, gimme back the mic! When you're pilot you can use it!") "Shaddap before I blow off _your_ head-ataa~!"

Germany willed Campan to snap out of it but the boy continued to stare at the speaker as if it was going to bite him if he said the wrong thing. Fine then. "You aren't the people ve need to talk to. Take us to the International House or he takes a hit for every minute ve've been delayed."

"International House-ataa~? Someone's serious-ata_eeep_-ataa~!" the Dactorian chuckled but squeaked so shrilly that the four flinched in sympathy.

"Follow me then, if your pilot is competent enough to do so."

Campan's hand shook as he flipped the communication system off and nodded to the serious blond glaring at him before turning the glider and trailing after their escort, the other Irivians dropping away to engage in combat elsewhere.

_-HETALIA-*'

Maybe flying through pine branches was giving her pursuers trouble, but it was also adding damage to her own glider. With the partially melted flaps it was much more difficult to avoid obstacles; too much more and the machine would have to be discarded.

Xandyr hissed in surprise as she lost focus for a moment and clipped the landing gear against a trunk. At least one wheel had snapped off and the other was out of alignment if the unnerving rattle beneath her was anything to go by. _"Taa-thaa~!"_ the girl hissed as the fragile metal framework bucked alarmingly under her form – not just a wheel then.

"Fire~!"

As instinctively as she'd obeyed her boss's prompts the micronation slipped out of her harness and dropped straight onto the bed of pine needles just as the sky lit up with laserfire, hitting the ground on all fours and immediately scampering into the sparse underbrush. She had a gun, it would be easy to turn around and shoot down the traitors circling back toward the dogfight, but there were worse things than death and defeating her brothers would assure such a fate to any like them. It still took a lot of willpower for Xandyr to turn away and march off toward her old home, however.

_/~Slight Timeskip~/_

Xandyr paused just inside the back door and flattened herself against the wall, carefully scanning her surroundings. Most of the furniture had been replaced after that first fight and the walls and floor were repaired, but otherwise not much had changed. Good old predictable Toralo.

Maybe they had holed up in the sitting room? A light was on, something she hadn't noticed from the outside because of the blackout curtains, but what if that's where they wanted her to look? The blond still hadn't healed up from the last time she'd walked into a Dactorian trap.

A chill rippled up her spine and she whipped around, bringing her arms up in a cross in front of her chest just in time to catch the dagger that would have nailed her in the spine. The blade glinted red as it fell to the ground but Xandyr barely had time to question it before a foot flew at her face. Shifting slightly to let the blow glance off the side of her helmet, the micronation reached to grasp the limb in her hands but with a deft twist it retreated into the shadows. "I don't have time for this." She spat and pressed a button tucked under the left armpit of her new spysuit just as her other hand flipped the light switch.

Fortunately the lights were working and revealed a small form with a Dactorian green stripe across its deep gray shoulders crouched in the stairwell, poised to throw another blade but frozen in confusion. Xandyr grinned wolfishly as she imagined the rebel movement's eyes darting back and forth behind the spysuit hood in an attempt to figure out how she escaped. Her hand twitched toward the sheath of knives at her waist but this game was too tempting; instead Xandyr plucked a few rocks she impulsively stuck in her boot not long after she was shot down and chunked them at the second floor landing.

The Irivia Movement flinched and looked back just long enough for Xandyr to slip through the door to the sitting room.

_-HETALIA-*'

Leo glanced around in surprise as the Xandrian agent he was riding with suddenly veered off from the main party and took a course away from the aerial battle up ahead. It wasn't like he was concerned since the hoverbike was white – white for hostage transportation – but while imprisoned he'd heard rumors of how the Dactorian dictator was searching high and low for a man fitting his description but named Leo Hargan. What if this man was actually a mole and taking him back to the place he'd tried to escape from for so long? His inner fears were only intensified as the man pulled over in the shadow of a pine and shouldered his gun. Dead or alive was never specified, after all.

"My name is Agent Vurgen, and I only have my gun out so you pay attention. You follow?"

The Dactorian prince nodded skeptically.

"I believe Russburi is…wrong to annihilate a people who have committed atrocities against their will. We're all tired of the war, but the only way to end it without destroying someone is to get you to International House unscathed so you can carry out negotiations after we've tracked down and killed your usurper."

Somehow, the Xandrite made sense despite leaving out the part where the Dactorian Monarchy would be stuck in a situation very similar to Germany in the World Wars. Leo's father had been very serious about learning from the past, especially when it came to mistakes. The Dactorian would be returning to office, totally unprepared for responsibilities he thought he'd never have, just before having to navigate through a minefield of treaties and compensation...

"And the best part is that I know you'll comply if only to apologize to Dactorius."

_Smack~!_

Leo grinned and heaved the agent's body off the hoverbike before throwing off the tattered remains of the white cloth that had bound his hands, then slung the Xandrite's gun over his back as he restarted the vehicle. No one should have known about his affair with the personification or how badly it ended when they found out how Leo's father had played them in preparation for the upcoming rebellion and overthrow of the royal family. Now that he was free he could make amends…but rallying his people and destroying the Irivians was more important, especially if it lessened whatever punishment was given if he lost against Xandyr. Oh screw it, who was he kidding? His soft spot for the cross-dresser still refused to heal over.

Agent Vurgen blinked dazedly and rubbed his head as the sound of the hoverbike faded away. It was a shame the youth wasn't a Xandrite but he had promise nevertheless. _"Take that, Russburi."_ He chuckled but winced as the ache in his skull intensified. Leodon Faire could certainly throw a punch.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Toralo."

The micronation nearly wet himself when he heard his name in such a cold tone. "X-XX-X-X-Xand-dyr~!?" He clutched the blanket-wrapped bundle against his chest.

"Well, this is easier than expected." A spysuit-clad figure materialized on top of the barricade, sitting almost casually on its edge. "Give me Dactorius and I may be a bit more humane with him than if I take him."

"I c-can't do that – he shouldn't hav-ve to pay-y for wh-what I star-rted." Fear didn't need to be faked at this point. "At least let h-him wake up-p first; h-he's been sick lately. And I wan-nt to say…_sniffle_…goodb-bye."

That was the cue. Except nothing happened.

Xandyr hopped off the edge of the makeshift barrier and took a couple of hesitant steps toward Toralo. She obviously suspected something.

"Y-You wouldn't kill out of col-ld blood! Ev-ven at W-WW-Westborder –"

"That was then, this is after I decided the war needs to end."

A glider with at least two dozen white squares of cloth tied to it randomly smashed through the window on the far side of the room, causing Xandyr to turn her head just in time to catch a glimpse of Irivia before the movement crashed into her.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany, Italy, Japan, and Campan tumbled through the window after the glider and nearly landed on the shattered glass. The nations were a little banged up from the crash but the human was unconscious and had a nasty head wound that was bleeding freely.

"Ve~" Italy moaned and lifted his head only to see a little girl in a cute green uniform staring back from a dark doorway next to him. "_Ciao-ciao, bella ragazza~!_ [Hey there pretty girl~!]" Her large green eyes got even wider and she scooted farther away from him, curling in on herself as if scared of something. "Aww, don't be afraid; I won't hurt you!" He reached out a hand.

"AaaaAAAAHH~! GERMANY! GERMANY!"

Japan looked up so he could see what had captured his ally's attention just as the European glomped him but not before the Asian saw the blackened and smoking patch of boot sole on the floor. "Ludwig-san! Ita-chan's been shot!"

The blond tore his eyes away from the sight of two petite figures in heated combat in the middle of the room and reached down to assist the slight Asian man pull Italy off. "Vhat happened?"

Italy only muttered something in his native tongue and latched onto the blond instead.

"Vhat about the pretty girl?" Germany managed to catch that much.

"Knowing Ita-chan, he means that one?"

Dactorius, who had slipped out of the kitchen during the commotion he'd caused, turned around at that and waved his laser gun threateningly. "Whaddaya mean by 'that one'-ataa~?! I'm the only pretty girl here-ataa~! I'm also a pretty good shot, so don't come after me-ataa~!"

Germany used death glare. It was very effective.

Toralo facepalmed as Dactorius squealed and streaked toward him.

_-HETALIA-*'

Irivia and Xandyr whirled about the room, dodging and parrying each others blows more often than not. For the most part they stuck to fists and feet but the rebel faction used her knives whenever possible – even though spysuits protected the wearer from laser guns they failed to deflect certain types of blades. The blond had figured this out the fun way when she realized her wrists had been cut from deflecting the knife in the hallway.

"Fight fair you imbecile." Xandyr hissed as she dropped to avoid a silver blur and kicked upward in desperation. Unfortunately Irivia grabbed her foot and twisted so harshly the blond was forced to flip onto her stomach.

The other grinned as she crouched in the small of Xandyr's back and wrenched the leg she was holding upward until her captive hissed. "_Fair_? You'd have won by now if I did that."

"You're right…you're not even close to what I am...you're nothing but an assassin – _aah_!"

"How could I do _this_ if I wasn't more than an equal!? Tell me that!" Irivia cried over Xandyr's frantic gasps at having enough volts to kill a normal person jolting through her body, grinning as the other girl spasmed on the floor. "Let me tell you what your precious Andara never would have: you're a weak… heartless… over-controlling… selfish… blind… prideful… _btch_!" A thrill of pleasure raced through the redhead as she realized yet another tie between herself and her origin had been severed only to become surprise as something ripped her from her perch. "You –" The movement started but was slapped so hard her vision went black on the edges.

"Just get outta my way-ataa~!" Dactorius glared as he tried to recover from barreling into her but suddenly gasped and gripped his stomach in pain, staring in disbelief at the huge crimson slash reaching almost from sternum to hip as he collapsed in a heap.

"No; you get out of mine." Irivia growled as she kicked her former ally in his new wound and savored his pain-filled scream. "Now for…dmnit, where did she go!?"

Her hood was yanked off just before her feet were swept right out from under her and the rebel faction barely managed to catch herself on her hands, but something slammed into the back of her skull and sent her flying into the wall.

"_Do. Not. Bring. Andara. Into. This._"

Gray eyes widened in real fear as Xandyr flickered into visibility and gripped her around the neck, pinning the offshoot against the wall while pressing one of Irivia's own knives to her chest. "Xandyr…mother…"

"Don't claim false ties to me, usurper."

"But…But what else could you…be to me? I practic…ally _am_ you, the side you shut away… The part that craved what Cythius had…gotten so easily. _Aah_, Keyara Magnoma, I…I could be everything Andara wasn't… We can control so much more together…than apart. The Third Reich would pale in comparison…"

Xandyr froze, then tightened her grip so Irivia couldn't speak anymore. "Just because my twin was the saint doesn't mean I can't aspire to be one too." She grinned as she dropped the redhead to the floor and removed her helmet so it was visible. "But being good was too hard in the end." She held out her hand.

Irivia had no idea the device on her chest that allowed her to electrocute her suit was tampered with until she tried to shock Xandyr again. And it wouldn't turn off…but she wouldn't scream.

_-HETALIA-*'

Heedless of the others in the room Toralo ran out from behind the barricade and knelt beside Dactorius, not caring that his knees were going to be bloodstained if he ever got up again. "Dac-ctorius? Dac-ctor-rius! Get-t up, pleas-se! T-Tori!"

"T…Toralo-ataa~?" Dactorius's eyelids fluttered wearily as he tried to raise his head. "My God…oh my God, it _huurts_-ataa~"

"D-Don't sit up, it'll get worse… X-Xandyr, please, it's-s all my fault. I –"

"Killed Castrovan Republic. I know." The blond smirked ruefully at the other's expression of shock and readjusted the shredded shoulders of her spysuit. "It was too late when I figured it out anyway. Your crime was against Cythius, not me, and 'father' no longer exists to deal with it. He, however," her arm trembled as she lifted a red-dyed finger to point at Dactorius, "must be put down."

Faded olive eyes glared tiredly at the shivering girl above, then turned away in defeat. "Just make it quick-ataa~"

Xandyr grunted as she picked Dactorius's gun from the floor and checked to make sure it was on. It was only fair to take away everything her brothers had, just like what they had done to her…right? The gun suddenly felt twenty pounds heavier than it should have and her arm shook even more as she pointed it at the cross-dresser's chest. Whatever had powered her through Westborder and her fight with Irivia wasn't with her now; the sight of her twin lying in the snow with a hole burned through her ribs had replaced the red haze.

_-HETALIA-*'

Germany watched Xandyr with concern as she fought whatever was holding her back from ending her war. She'd made it clear that she had no interest in his help now and he had no problems honoring the request, but it was hard not to shout at her to end it already.

"Germany, do you think she'll hurt them?" Italy sniffed.

"I don't know." The blond tried to sound indifferent as he pulled off the brunette's boot and examined his foot. The appendage was puffy and red, not something they could easily treat without proper medical equipment.

"But they're her brothers; ve~ Just because they were mean sometimes doesn't mean she should hurt them~"

Japan, after carefully reading the atmosphere, spoke up. "Ita-chan, we all do things we would not usually consider in war."

A clatter drew their attention back to the siblings – the gun had fallen to the floor. The brunette chibi with glasses started to sob in relief and clutched the…blond(?!) to his chest but Xandyr had turned away and was limping toward them, shivering from adrenaline. What was left of the bandages around her head were shredded and sprinkled with blood and her gray skintight suit had been reduced to tatters, a shadow slashed with white and scarlet. Black burn lines crisscrossed across her neck from where Irivia's hands had made contact with her skin.

She paused on shaky legs when she was halfway to the former Axis but waved Italy back when he tried to get up and help her. "I did it. I won…I won't die..."

"_Ja_, you did _gut_." Germany responded tentatively under the girl's expectant gaze. Xandyr smirked triumphantly and the older blond could feel Italy shudder at how the expression looked so wrong on such a young face. "Xandyr, look out!"

Italy squealed at the now-familiar flash of light. Xandyr's knees buckled and her head tipped forward as if her spine had become a limp noodle before she slowly collapsed, an ominous plume of smoke rising from her lower back.

Although Toralo was holding the weapon Dactorius had his finger on the trigger. "If not me…than no one-ataa~…"

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't the end! There's one chapter left! It shouldn't take too long to type but that depends on how much time school and family leaves for me to play with. I also want to work on my other fic, Rootless, which is already getting a lot of love. Read that if you don't want to hate me as much for leaving you hanging here. Thanks for reading though~


	22. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX: Regrets

England woke up with a start to find Flying Mint Bunny tugging urgently on his jacket. "England! England! We need to go to Switzerland!"

"What the – why Switzerland? Does it have something to do with what Andara wrote?" But Flying Mint Bunny was already nodding vigorously. "Okay, just let me give him a call so he doesn't shoot at me on sight." The Brit rose and quickly changed out of his pajamas before reaching for the cell phone on the nightstand.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Dmn it, his light's back on." Prussia cursed from the driver's seat of Germany's jeep and thrust the binoculars at France, who was sitting shotgun. "Vhat do ve do now?! It took him forever to go to bed in the first place –"

"We follow 'im."

Prussia's frown only deepened as he glared at the Frenchman beside him. "Follow him vhere? It's not like ve can crash his place vhile he's in the kitchen making a drink. Being caught before ve even get to use this vould not be awesome." The albino held up a roll of toilet paper.

"Follow 'im out. 'E's getting dressed in zhose 'orribly tacky clothes again."

Spain pulled himself up between the front seats and took the binoculars from France for a moment. "_Si_, he is going somewhere~"

"How do you –"

"Pirates keep zheir _amis_ close and zheir enemies closer, Prussia."

"_Kesesese~_ Of course. I have so many awesome things to think about it was hard to remember."

The three remained quiet until England's car vanished down the road before pulling off the little side-trail and following with their headlights off. The Brit was even using his Rolls-Royce – that would be fun to cover in toilet paper too…

_-HETALIA-*'

"Xandyr!" a ragged, spindly form nearly tumbled into the room but froze as Toralo swung the gun toward it.

"St-tt-top! I'll use it again! I d-don't want t-to though; I don-n't…C-Ca-Ca –_ sh-she_ was b-bad enough…"

"Toralo, set the gun down. You've won. It's safe." The man shifted just enough for Germany to identify him as Agent Tergis before he was forced to freeze again.

"…this is why I like mines; you aren't responsible for any-yone who steps on one of those – they wer-rr-re stupid enough to not ch-check in the first place… Wait, _w-won_?! That's what-t we thought would happen last time, b-but we did-ddin't know X-XX-Xandyr'd gone insane when she lost An-ndara…"

Dactorius shifted weakly in the brunette's lap, deathly pale even though his (without the wig it was fairly obvious he was a boy) wound had stopped bleeding just enough for them to see how deep and painful-looking it was. "Pumme…_down_, you…'t's a flesh wound you idio–"

"Save him! Save him and I'll give you whatever you want!" the former Axis and Tergis flinched at the sudden outburst.

"No-ataa~!" Leo's interjection was even louder. "I will not rule a kingdom that survives solely by its enemy's mercy-ataa~!"

"You'd let me…die like _this_-ataa~?"

The Dactorian looked like he'd been slapped. "I didn't mean it like that-ataa~" He started forward but Toralo pointed the gun at him, allowing Tergis to rush to Xandyr's side.

"I think you'v-ve said enough."

Leo frowned at the implied challenge. "Since when did your balls drop-ataa~? Don't tell me Irivia's brainwashed you too-ataa~?!"

Toralo murmured something too softly for them to hear but Dactorius turned very red and squirmed a little.

"That's exactly what I expected from a nation too cowardly to stand up to Irivia Movement's offer of alliance, something I found out as I came here-ataa~"

"I s-said I didn't tak-ke the alliance…I didn't because I love him! I love Belvedere and I'd rather die than hurt him!" A faint light of interest appeared in Japan's dark eyes at the use of what had to be Dactorius's human name and Italy burst into sympathetic tears. ("Ve~ So sweet~!")

A weak chuckle came from somewhere around Tergis but it wasn't the agent. Somehow Xandyr had managed to prop herself up with an arm and was now struggling to stand despite her obviously ruined hip, her eyes nearly black with rage and the extension flared and quivering like an anger vein. "You'll die for him? How convenient…I swore to Andara that I'd live for her, and I…will _not_…surrender."

"Xandyr, stop this! You've made your point very clear but this isn't the right vay to settle your dispute!" Germany growled and carefully set Italy on the floor but didn't break eye contact with the micronation. Had he been like this during the World Wars: too devoted to the cause to see the way his own people suffered as they struggled to fulfill it?

The girl stared back, trying to pack all of her fury and pain and loneliness through the other's bright blue eyes and into his brain so he'd _understand_. Germany had no idea – had never lost something he couldn't live without – didn't even realize how much he treasured the ditzy little Italian next to him – and she was so close to showing him that all you had to do was pull out all the stops. But pressing the other's buttons could wait for the moment so she turned away first.

Toralo's brown eyes briefly shown with relief before Xandyr managed to refocus and dragged herself forward a pace. The laser gun turned and the trigger clicked…

…Xandyr laughed coldly and managed another step. "Irivia is too…much like me. If I wanted you to beg for help I…would've tampered with that."

"Nononono_noo_~!" Toralo banged the gun on the ground but whatever powered it was obviously dead. "_Aah~_! I surrend-der! I surrender! Don't-t hurt me! I…I have relatives in your country! I'm a r-really convincing hologram?! Uhh…I'm…I'm pregnant!"

"You're…pregnant-ataa~!?" Dactorius took the cue like a pro and stared in shock at Toralo's stomach. "My god…I'm so sorry-ataa~"

Xandyr actually paused at that. Her 'brother' _never_ apologized to anyone, at least not without flipping you off as soon as Cythius's back was turned.

"Ve~! Germany, we can't let her hurt a pregnant hologram with relatives in our countries!" Italy bawled.

Japan got very red when he thought about it. Pregnancy would certainly explain why Toralo had only appeared after the fighting was over…assuming such things wouldn't be wise though.

"Dactorius…why-ataa~?" Leo looked like someone drenched him with ice-water.

"I was mad at you for…not finding…me after the revolt-ataa~ …needed to prove I didn't…need you, and T-Toralo…" he coughed and, conveniently, a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. "…Toralo was worth it-ataa~…"

"Oh _Belvedere~_"

Dactorius had to give in to the tender but deep kiss that was certainly more appropriate in a bedroom, but it wasn't quite as bad as he thought it would be… Damn it, no! He was only doing this to save his skin! And moaning 'Mm, Canton' was simply to enforce the illusion! Okay, so maybe it slipped out before he could contain himself, but that didn't mean it was real!

Xandyr's head titled almost lazily to the side in obvious doubt as she dragged herself another pace or so before she had to pause, breathing heavily but managing to brush Tergis's hand away when he tried to support her.

"He – or she – could have been cross-dressing like Dactorius this entire time…" the Xandrite clarified, surprising everyone.

"So? Any child of theirs…would event…tually come after me, and I'd…have to kill it any…way." Toralo squeaked as Xandyr drew a bloody dagger they hadn't even noticed out of her side and wiped it on her uninjured leg.

"Th-Then I'll use this!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the grenade that appeared in Toralo's hand. Sure, it was a little old-fashioned but the explosive device had been through a few modifications if the two tabs were anything to go by.

"You. Wouldn't. _Dare_."

A pale smoky fog drifted from the chibi's hand and rolled across the floor. "Don't worry, that's just the primer~ It helps make a bigger – h-huh?"

Dactorius's voice grew fainter as his body grew limp, eyelids fluttering over dull green orbs. "Don't-ataa~ Let me go…knowing _Irivia_ ended this-ataa~…"

Xandyr tried to lunge at the pair and hissed as she jammed her wrist against the floor. The knife skittered out of her grasp and Dactorius chuckled as it brushed his too-thin hand and slashed a red line in the papery skin of his palm. "Keep your lives then – I'll make you wish I killed you…"

Tergis scooped the now unconscious micronation up and nodded toward the door. "Toralo, I have a tank outside. It'll be a bit crowded but it's the only way to get to any sort of decent medical facility."

Germany, Italy, and Japan had to move out of the way as the grenade rolled toward them but were relieved that Toralo chose to give up.

_-HETALIA-*'

Switzerland sighed and turned over, grateful for the blankets protecting his body from the cold. They'd cost a little more than he thought was fair but they were made of decent fabric and Lichtenstein absolutely loved the colors they could choose from.

He should've known it was too good to be true when his phone vibrated, but it was hard to tell if he was dreaming the faint noise or not.

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbang ~!_

With a snort the nation tumbled out of bed and grabbed the gun leaning up against the headboard, changing quickly out of his pink lacy pajamas as he rushed down the stairs. This better be good.

_-HETALIA-*'

England groaned as he got the answering machine for the third time. He knew using the cell phone while driving wasn't safe but it would be awfully hard to explain why he arrived unannounced while looking down the barrel of a shotgun.

Fortunately the blond made it to the Swiss man's house without incident (despite calling a couple more times) and strode quickly to the front door only for it to open before he could raise his hand to knock.

"Oh~ _Guten morgen_ Mister England. Are you looking for big _bruder_?" A small girl dressed in a green Swiss uniform peered shyly at him from inside the building.

"Good morning, Lilli. Yes, I am – is Vash here?"

"_Nein_. I'm sorry but he went to the Red Cross building with Mister Germany and some others. Would you like me to take a message for him?"

"Actually I was just about to head that way but wanted to let him know. Thank you anyway."

England turned away slightly until he noticed Lichtenstein shift a little. "Uhh, Mister England…I know big _bruder_ may not approve, but may I come with you? Minding the house for him when he goes out is harder to do at night…"

"Sure. It wouldn't be a problem." The island nation grinned politely as he waited for the principality to lock the door behind her. He'd make up for any lost time here on the road.

_-HETALIA-*'

"Ita-chan will be fine, Germany-san." Japan tried to assure the now-fatigued European as they sat on one of the narrow benches outside the emergency room. The Italian was whisked away from them almost as soon as he reached the ground since his foot had only gotten worse from being bumped around in the tank, as well as the micronations and a small Asian woman who turned out to be Xandyr's boss.

Several pairs of footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor and the nations turned to see Switzerland leading Tergis, Erin, Campan, and Leo toward them. "They wanted to wait with you." Vash quipped, still not pleased about the rude awakening or the cramped tank ride to the hospital.

"Thank you Mister Switzerland. Excuse us for any inconvenience we've caused you." Agent Tergis nodded as the smaller blond turned back the way they came, probably to find a nice quiet corner and take a nap.

The white double doors swung outward briefly and the Europeans looked up to see Doctor Maria, the personification of the Red Cross. Unlike most of the human staff on duty she was much more alert since she was used to working odd hours. "Mister Vargas will be up and running in a week or so – his foot is badly burned but skin grafts won't be necessary since his economy and government are well-balanced."

_"Thank Gott."_ Germany relaxed slightly. "Vhat about the others? How are they?"

"We don't know yet. Toralo refuses to let us treat him until his ally is stable, but Dactorius and Xandyr are still in critical condition."

"Then vhy are you here?! Surely you have something on hand that vould help them!" Germany hadn't meant to snap at her but he wasn't about to apologize for his tone either.

Doctor Maria hesitated for a moment. "These micronations have much more damage than they let on – I'm surprised they're still alive, especially with what little medical attention they've received before now. Do you know how long they've been fighting?"

"Twelve years, ma'am…excuse me." Tergis coughed when Doctor Maria's eyes flashed warningly.

"I can heal their bodies, but repairing the land is something only their citizens can do. Mister England, long time no see."

Heads turned to see the country in question advancing toward them in all his bushy-browed glory. "Good…err…morning Maria. I need to see the micronations, if you don't mind." He puffed as he readjusted a folded black garment draped over his arm and tried to move around the woman.

"Oh no you don't. As long as that red bar stays lit above the door no unauthorized personnel are allowed through."

"But –"

"Allow him. I insist." Agent Tergis didn't flinch this time but that was because his dark eyes were locked onto England's.

Maria eventually shook her head but removed her hand from the Brit's arm. "In a few hours, but only if their conditions have improved. Now if you'd excuse me."

England waited until the woman left before turning back to the Xandrite. "In the meantime, 'Agent Tergis,' I'd like to have a few words about –"

"– yes ma'am? I missed a paper? I'll be right there." Agent Tergis cut in before the nation could finish and traipsed toward the front desk a bit faster than necessary.

_-HETALIA-*'

Agent Russburi waited a moment to regain her balance and took the opportunity to survey the battlefield, tossing her now-ruined helmet aside even as she slipped on her hood. A few laser blasts lit the slowly lightening sky to the east but much of the chaos had already given way to the eerie silence of death. The crumpled forms of gliders littered the torn earth like downed birds and huge craters marked where Toralan mines were before someone had the misfortune of triggering them. Bodies – charred, blackened, scorched things twisted and broken like debris from a hurricane – lay across the clearing around International House and in the surrounding forest, filling the air with a rancid stench.

A sight she, and many others around her age, were going to have a hard time living without now that the war was truly over.

"Russburi, are you okay?" A strangely blurry form at the tree line called but the Xandrite was already running toward International House. She'd seen the tank from the air and Tergis spring out as if possessed but had been distracted by former agent Fatima trying to shoot her down. Now the tank was gone. What happened?

The sitting room was an absolute mess, and there was a lot of blood and broken glass, but no bodies except for a charred form lying against the far wall. Russburi gritted her teeth – how had it ended? Where were Xandyr and her siblings? And Irivia, for that matter?

She advanced cautiously toward the broken glass and picked up the Toralan grenade lying near it; no wonder she thought she smelled primer. Why hadn't the other tab been pulled though…?

A soft moan drew the Xandrite's attention to the blackened smoking mass that looked suspiciously like…no. It couldn't be…

What looked like a hand twitched slightly even as a clouded gray eye unveiled itself for a moment.

Russburi pulled the second pin. It wasn't like she had anything left to lose. No matter how much of her life was devoted to Xyrra she would always be an Andrite.

_-HETALIA-*'

Agent Vurgen fell back as International House burst into flames, knowing his partner was the one responsible for the sudden inferno. "Don't put it out; she had to have a good reason for doing this!" He shouted at the few agents that appeared at the scene with buckets sloshing water on the ashy ground.

_-HETALIA-*'

Toralo watched the white-clothed doctors warily as they circled around his siblings, stiffening every time they blocked his view of Dactorius and shrinking against the wall whenever one approached. They eventually stopped coming but he could tell whatever they wanted to ask hovered at the edge of their minds with each stolen glance he wasn't supposed to notice. The humans didn't dare come near now – Toralo could still taste blood is his mouth from when he bit one when they tried to force him back onto his gurney – but as long as they were allowed to work on Dactorius they pretty much left him alone.

…

There was no way of telling how much time passed before the other man came. Doctor Maria let him in almost reluctantly before clearing out the human staff; Toralo didn't notice anything but the somewhat steadier beeping from the heart monitors until the visitor was almost right in front of him.

"So you are Toralo? I'm Mister England, and I'm here to help." It was hard for the bushy-browed blond to get the suddenly crying chibi's attention. Especially since a rather impatient ghost was distracting him.

_"That's the_ taa-thaa~_ing _enemy_, Engy-land! Xandyr's over_ here_! Let the stupid crybaby go where he belongs – _thaa~_, help him get there for all I care! And that_ taa-theh-thah-ta-taah~ _of a mother_-thaa~_ing_ taa _here too!"_

A suddenly baleful brown eye glared through a tear-streaked lens. "D-Dactorius is bar-rely stabilized now…whatt-t makes _you_ thin-nk you can fix-x him?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

Toralo glanced at the black cloak 'England' had draped over his arm for a moment. "Then m-make me forget-t. And him – h-he'd never admit it b-but the war…I miss wh-what he once was…"

"Then sleep." The blond made a gentle tossing gesture toward the chibi's face, the incantation to the simple sleeping spell he often used when America was too crazy to lie down on his own flashing though his mind as he did so. Almost immediately Toralo's eyelids fluttered shut as he slumped back against the wall – not a good sign even if he seemed fine on the outside. "And you," Andara's extension fluttered nervously, "need to leave me in peace!"

The spirit shrieked as she flew backward through the wall despite her efforts to remain near her twin.

* * *

** A/N:** Uwaah, this is so late, and then I add another cliff hanger… -bricks self- Real life is being a witch right now and I've been trying to counteract it by watching the new Hetalia episodes and Kuroshitsugi. Dat butler~ And Grell! Dactorius was not inspired by that crazy redheaded shinigami at all, I swear!

Good news though: one more chapter to go before I begin the [long-awaited] Editing Process~ If there's anything I didn't explain well enough, left out, or screwed up please let me know before the final post because it may be addressed then. Hugs to everyone who stuck around and read despite the long wait!


End file.
